Rizzoli and Pitch Perfect
by Ali Davis
Summary: Beca is now Angelas daughter instead of her niece and Jane Rizzolis sister. Maura Isles sister, Chloe Beale, is hopelessly in love with Beca, but neither one have met. What drama will they have to endure to stay together? Bechole and Rizzles, there will be femslash and Beca is G!P so don't like, don't read. rated M for later chapters. revolves around the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I've actually had this on my compute for a few months now and I though it was time to post it, it is a rizzles and bechole fic and my first one at that with them in it. I hope you guys enjoy this. Remember, reviews are love so tell me if you want more.**

Angela Rizzoli unlocked Jane's front door. Maura was currently downstairs getting the coffee down the street and would be back any minute. Angela walked into Jane's room, leaning against the door. Both Beca and Jane were asleep, holding onto each other for dear life.

It had only been two weeks since Jane had killed Hoyt after he attacked Jane and Maura. Angela shivered at the memory. Last night was Jane's first night back at her apartment since she had been staying with Maura. Angela had taken Beca as her own when her sister, Beca's mother, passed away.

Beca was only six. Her father was out of the picture by then, having left them when Beca was only four. Jane was sixteen when Beca came to live with them, and she took her in under her wing. Ever since then, they had been inseparable. And after Hoyt messed with Jane, Beca and Maura were always there.

Jane portrayed herself as tough, but at night she always needed either Beca or Maura there with her when she slept. Angela started thinking about Jane and Maura's relationship. Before Maura, Beca was the only one that could calm Jane down. Then Maura came and changed Jane. Angela wished Maura and Jane would get their head out of the gutter and date, but Jane was stubborn and Maura... Well, Angela didn't know what Maura's problem was.

"Janie, Becs get up," There was grumbling from both. "Oh don't give me that, Janie. We have to help Becs pack for Barden University"

Beca's father was a professor of the university and, for some reason; he decided he wanted back in Beca's life. Angela knew Beca didn't want any part of him; she even legally changed her last name to Rizzoli Because Mitchell was her father's name and she hated it. She even called Angela "Ma", but Frank was always Uncle Frank to her.

"Make her pack her own shit," Jane said.

"Language, Jane." Maura came up behind Angela holding a coffee container with three coffees. Beca laughed.

"Yeah, Jane, mind your girlfriend," Jane punched Beca in the arm.

"She's not my girlfriend." Maura had a disappointed look on her face. Angela saw this, and Beca knew Maura would look wounded if she looked at her, so she tried to lighten the mood.

"Not yet, anyway. But you are still whipped." Jane hit her again "Ma, Jane keeps hitting me." Beca whined. Maura chuckled.

"Did not," Jane mumbled.

"I have coffee." Maura said the two brunettes instantly got up, grabbing their coffees.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Beca said gratefully. "You know, since Janie here won't ask you out already, would you like to go out?" Beca asked. She wasn't actually serious; she wouldn't do that to her sister. Once, after consuming a bottle of tequila, Jane admitted her feelings for Maura and said she was scared.

And the same went for Maura. When Beca spent the night one time, Maura drank a few bottles of wine, worrying over Jane, and admitted her feelings, so Beca kept trying to nudge them together ever since.

"Beca," Angela said. Beca shrugged, then winked at Maura and drank some of her coffee.

Maura smiled at Beca. _Maybe I can make Jane jealous by going on a date with Beca,_ Beca thought.

"Okay," Maura agreed. _I hope Beca will be okay with this,_ Maura thought.

Beca started chocking on her coffee. Angela and Jane looked at Maura with wide eyes.

"What?" Beca asked in disbelief. Had she heard Maura correctly? She only asked because she knew Maura had a thing for Jane and Jane had a thing for Maura so she was just goofing around. Why is she saying yes? Finally, it clicked. Maura wanted to make Jane jealous.

"Well, I said okay. Yes, I'll let you take me out," Maura said, making it more clear.

"Wow... Okay, I didn't actually think you would say yes." Beca decided to go with it, hoping Maura was just fucking with her.

"That makes two of us." Jane mumbled.

"Can I talk to you outside, Beca?" Maura asked.

"Um... Yeah, sure..." Beca sat her coffee on the dresser, still dumbstruck of what was going on. Maura led her outside of the apartment and down one flight of stairs to make sure no one could her them.

"Okay, first of all... WHAT THE HELL?. I know for a fact you're into my sister because you told me that night I got you drunk. Second of all, you better just be pretending to make Jane jealous." Beca warned.

"Jeez Beca, I know. But I like her, you know that, I love her. And I love you like a sister, so I figured this could…"

"Make Jane jealous." Beca finished. _Thank God,_ Beca thought. She wasn't actually interested in Maura. She was hot and everything, but Maura was off limits because of Jane.

"Exactly. I hope you don't mind?" Maura said, worried about what Beca would think.

"Of course I don't mind. I wish she would get her head out of her ass just because she…" Beca stopped, knowing she was about to give her sister's secret away. "Never mind."

"Thank you," Maura said ignoring what Beca was going to say. "And I'm sorry for doing this before telling you my plan. It actually just sort of popped into my head."

"It's no problem," Beca said relieved.

"I'm just sick and tired of her not talking to me about her feelings. Every time I try she just pushes me away," Maura cried hugging Beca.

"I know M, my sister is an idiot." Maura chuckled and pulled away, wiping her tears. Beca rubbed Mauras arms.

"You've got that right," Maura grumbled. Beca chuckled.

"Are you good now?" Beca asked and Maura nodded.

"Thank you Beca, for letting me do this. And you know we would never happen right?" Maura asked just to be clear, Beca chuckled.

"Yes Maura, I know," Beca said.

"Good, because, no offense, but you're a little young for me. Though you would probably be perfect for my sister," Maura said as an after thought.

"What's she like?" Beca asked.

"She is beautiful, smart, and really doesn't know what personal boundaries are. She actually goes to Barden." Maura said.

"Well... Hopefully I'll get to meet her." Beca smiled.

"Maybe. But I swear, if you break her heart, I will kill you, and they will not be finding your body," Maura threatened. Beca raised her hands up in mock surrender.

"Damn... Haven't even started seeing her and you are threatening me? She must be one great girl." Beca said.

"She is, and I know you, you have this charm over people, especially girls. So don't hurt her," Maura said.

"Who says I'm going to date her, anyway?" Beca asked.

"I know you will, She has a charm of her own," Maura said.

* * *

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Aubrey went into Chloe's room, her stuff strewn all over the place. Aubrey, being OCD, freaked. "Chloe! What the hell?!"

"My mother's ring, it's gone, I can't find it." Chloe said tears in her eyes. Aubrey went over to her best-friend and rubbed her arms.

"Okay, Chloe, honey, I need you to calm down. Did you leave it at Maura's?" Chloe breathed in and out, and then thought about it. Her last trip was two weeks ago. When she left, it was because Maura was afraid that Chloe would end up getting hurt by Hoyt, so during the packing she accidentally left the ring.

"Yes, it's in the guest bedroom. I'm going now," Chloe said packing a bag, wiping her tears away and becoming her happy self again.

"Chloe, are you sure? We have to do the stand tomorrow," Aubrey said worried Chloe wouldn't make it back on time.

"Aubrey, it's already set up. The fliers are on the table. I cannot live without that ring, so I'm getting on the jet. I will be back before it starts, okay?" Aubrey nodded; she knew Chloe cherished that ring. Chloe packed a bag. "Don't worry, I'll stay at Maura's and be back in the morning. From what I know, they are using the jet for Beca anyways."

"Who is Beca?" Chloe finished packing and looked at her best-friend with a wide smile.

"Jane's cousin. You know, Jane is the woman my sister is hopelessly in love with." Chloe smirked.

"Oh yeah. Didn't you say she was cute? Beca I mean," Aubrey said.

"Beca is so freaking hot, I could just-" Chloe started but Aubrey covered her mouth.

"Okay, no. I do not need to hear your sex fantasies. Go get your ring." Chloe smiled and hugged Aubrey before walking out the door and heading to Boston.

* * *

"How are you going to do this whole plan?" Beca asked "Cause unlike you, I can lie." Beca pointed out.

"Technically, it's not lying if we actually go do something together," Maura pointed out.

"What would you like to go do?" Beca asked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Maura said. Beca scuffed.

"What are you? My mother?" Beca said. "Just answer the question."

"I don't know, do you think this will work?" Maura asked, worried she had made a mistake.

"Oh, most definitely. Come with me." Beca headed up the stairs, hearing screaming coming from the other side of Jane's apartment door. "See, she's super pissed. So... About your sister..." Maura laughed.

"If it helps, she thinks you are super-hot."

"How do you know that?"

"I have that picture of you and Jane in my living room, and she saw it when she came to visit."

"Damn. The one with me and Jane in our swimsuits?" Beca asked.

Maura nodded. "Actually, that's not all she said, but… Well, just ask her when you see her." Maura blushed. Her sister could be overly sexual at times.

"Okay, should I worry?" Beca asked, "because you are blushing, and that never happens," Beca said.

"Definitely not." Maura said then sighed, "Well, I'm going to go explain to Angela what's going on. Hopefully she won't get upset."

"I don't think she will. She's been trying to get Jane to ask you out for years." Beca said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm glad she approves." Maura looked at Beca nervously, "Hey Becs?"

"Yeah, M?"

"Can you bring your mixes?"

Beca smiled, knowing it was going to be a tearful night for Maura. Before Beca could answer, Maura's phone started to go off.

"Doctor Isles." She answered.

"Hey, Maura. I'm coming down. I left mom's ring in your spare room." Chloe replied.

"Okay. I have to warn you, though; Beca and Jane are staying the night. We're leaving early in the morning. Though, with everything that's happening, I don't even know if Jane will be staying."

"Oh no, she's coming. Trust me." Beca said.

"Who is that?" Chloe asked, not recognizing the voice.

"That's Beca."

"The hot cousin?" Chloe asked.

Maura chuckled. "Yes, the hot cousin."

"Tell her I said she looks hot in a bikini top. I'll see you in a bit. I'm using the jet. Bye. Love you."

"Love you, too." Maura hung up, "she said you hot in a bikini top," Maura said as she put her phone away. Beca smirked.

"Maybe I'll give her a private showing," Beca said wiggling her eyebrows at Maura. Maura laughed and shook her head.

"I have a feeling you two will get along just fine. Now come on, let's go back in." Maura and Beca went in. Beca was finally going to tell Jane what she thought and force her to see her feelings for Maura. She was getting tired of seeing Maura cry over her sister because she was too scared to say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela and Jane watched the two walk out of the apartment. Angela reached up, slapping her daughter upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Jane whined grabbing her head.

"For being stupid," Angela said.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked.

"Maura. Who do you think I'm talking about? You two have been tip toeing around each other for what, three, four years now. Now look, Beca put the move on her before you did. I'm getting tired of seeing you not doing anything about it," Angela said getting onto her daughter.

"You don't think Beca would actually do anything, right?" Jane asked. Beca knew how she felt about Maura.

"With that girl? I don't know. I hope not, but you need to get your head out of the clouds and get with Maura already."

"I can't," Jane whispered.

"Why the hell not?" Angela screamed.

"Because she can't love me, I'm not good enough for her," Jane screamed back. "I could never give her the things she deserves."

"And you think Beca can provide that?" Angela asked her in disbelief, not bashing her other daughter, but trying to make Jane see, her and Beca were the same.

"It's what Maura wants," Jane said sadly.

"The hell it is. Maura wants you, and if you can't see that then you're hopeless," That's when Beca and Maura entered the apartment.

"Angela, may I speak with you for a moment?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, we'll talk in the hall," Angela said looking at her daughter, jane didn't look up and stared at the wall. Maura nodded and walked out the door. Angela followed.

"Dude, are you a complete moron?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Excuse you?" Jane said voice filled with anger. Beca shook her head.

"You actually think Maura has feelings for me?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Well she accepted your date offer, didn't she?" Jane said. Beca laughed.

"Of course she did. You never had the balls to do it."

"So you let her say yes, even though you know how I feel about her?."

"Then you should have had the damn balls to ask her out. Plus, I didn't even think she would say yes," Beca said. Jane started tearing up and cried. Beca sighed and walked over, hugging her sister.

"She doesn't like me like that," Beca assured her.

"How do you know?" Jane whispered.

"Because, when we hang out, all she does is cry," Beca said stroking Janes hair as she cried into her neck.

Jane eventually stopped and wiped her tears away, "Do I make her cry?"

Beca sighed, "Yeah, Janie, you do." She said, no longer sugar-coating it. "Jane," Beca sighed. "I know you think you aren't good enough, but Janie, you are. Okay? You are in love with her, so get your head out of your ass and tell that poor girl before she cries herself to sleep again," Beca said trying to reason with her.

"I can't," Jane said shaking her head. "Not right now, at least. But I will tell her, tonight, I promise. Can you keep her company until then?"

"Of course I can, are you okay now? You're not mad at me, right?" Beca asked.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself," Jane chuckled nervously, "Thank you, Becs."

"No problem. Are you going to stay the night like we planned?" Beca asked.

"If things work out, I'll probably sleep with Maura." Beca raised an eyebrow, "Not like that," Jane said punching Becas shoulder lightly.

"You never know..." Beca joked. Jane playfully smacked her arm again. "Kidding," Beca said holding her hands up then smirked, "Well... mostly. Now come on, we have stuff to pack." Beca was glad Jane was better and not mad at her. Hopefully, this would all be over tonight.

* * *

Angela and Maura walked out into the hall.

"Aright, what are you two girls up to?" Angela asked, getting straight to the point.

"Beca's taking me on a fake date to make Jane jealous," Maura explained.

"Well it's already working," Angela said.

"Good. I'm tired of trying, Angela," Maura sighed, "I just… I love her so much," Maura whispered tearing up. "How can she not see it?" Maura asked.

"Sweetheart, you have to tell her," Angela said, grabbing Maura's shoulders and rubbing on them, "Shes as stub born as a mule and she won't know until you tell her," Angela said hugging her.

"I can't, I'm too scared right now. But right now I'm going to go in there and everything is going to go back to the way it was, with Jane making jokes and picking on me. Because that's what Jane does, she ignores her feelings, and I'm just tired of waiting. I'll deal with it my feelings tomorrow… possible," Maura said. Angela nodded in understanding.

"So what are you girls going to do?" Angela asked.

"Beca's going to come over with her mixes," Maura said.

"Okay, is she still spending the night?" Angela asked.

"As far as I know, oh and my sister is coming over. She's also spending the night," Angela brightened up.

"That's great; I can't wait to meet her. Why haven't we met her before? We've known you for three years," Maura smiled.

"She's been at college, so she rarely comes and visits. But we usually have phone conversations on a regular basis. I'm sorry it's taken three years for you to meet her," Maura apologized, they were all gradually coming down from their emotions.

"It's fine, I'll cook us all supper," Angela said excitedly.

"She's actually going to be arriving around nine, so she will probably not be hungry," Maura assumed.

"Well I'll cook breakfast in the morning. Now, let's see what those two are up to." Angela and Maura walked in when Angela noticed a patch of cloth on Becas right shoulder.

"What's that?" Angela asked pointing Becas shoulder. Beca blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oooh," Jane said, like what other kids do when their classmates get called to the principals office. "Someone got caught." Jane teased and Beca mentally kicked herself, knowing she should have worn a longer sleeved shirt. Though she was glad Jane was teasing her, because that meant they were definitely okay now.

"What are we talking about?" Beca asked, trying to play dumb.

"Beca Rizzoli, you better tell me this instances," Angela said in her mom voice.

Beca huffed. _Damn, she used the mommy voice,_ Beca thought. "I got another tattoo," Beca mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Angela asked, not being able to hear her.

Beca sighed, "I got another tattoo," Beca said more clearly.

"When did you get it?" Angela asked crossing her arms.

"Three days ago," Beca said scuffing her shoe.

"Let me see... Jane, go fix some breakfast for everyone."

"I've got it," Maura said.

"Yeah, don't want Jane to burn the house down," Beca said with a smirk, earning a smack from Angela.

"Be nice to your sister." Angela said. Jane laughed and stuck her tongue out, also earning a smack from Angela. "You too," Angela said. Maura chuckled at the exchange between the three.

"Maura laughed. Why doesn't she get slapped?" Jane whined.

"Because she's the only good child here," Angela said. Both Jane and Beca scoffed. Things were definitely back to normal.

"Why do I feel like I should be insulted by that?" Maura asked, leaving for the kitchen. Angela quickly ripped off Beca's bandage.

"Ow. Son of a bitch, Ma." Beca screamed.

"That's what you get, now hold still," Angela looked at the design. There were six purple flowers all tied into a vine "Wow, Beca it's beautiful, and it's my favorite color."

Beca smiled. "Of course it is. It was Jane's idea, than I had Maura design it, and the six flowers represent you, Jane, Tommy, Frankie, Maura, and T.J."

"I'll let you get away with this one, but ask next time," Angela said.

"Yes, Ma," Beca kissed her Ma on the cheek.

"Come on. Let's go pack up while Ma and Maura cooks breakfast." Jane said, leading to her room, where most of Beca's stuff was. Beca and Jane started packing everything in suitcases. They packed two boxes of bed comforters.

"Do you want me to pack your DJ stuff?" Jane asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Dude no. You don't touch, no one touches. Not even Ma touches." Beca said instantly, running over to protect her DJ equipment. Jane threw her hands up and laughed as she returned to helping Beca pack her things.

"Breakfast," Maura yelled after a few minutes. Jane and Beca looked at eachother then ran to the kitchen, laughing and shoving eachother.

"Hey now, knock it off," Angela said. Maura chuckled as she set everything out, there was eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Angela started fixing everyone a plate.

"Wow, bacon. And Maura didn't even complain about our health," Beca said teasingly.

"Just wait for it," Jane whispered. As they ate, Maura started listing off the negative side effects of bacon.

"So, are there any positive effects of bacon?" Jane asked, cleaning the table off.

"In my opinion, no," Maura said.

"Sure there is, it tastes fucking great." Beca said with a smirk, making them laugh. Angela smacked her youngest daughter on the head.

"Language. Now, did you girls get everything packed?" Angela asked.

"Yes, Ma," They grumbled together.

* * *

"Alright, let's go put everything in the cars," Jane said after everyone finished breakfast. Everyone grabbed something, only leaving two suitcases and Beca's DJ equipment, but Beca was going to hold on to that herself.

They put the boxes of comforters in Maura's car, and two suitcases in Jane's. They headed back upstairs.

"We can get the rest, right Maura?" Angela said already getting a box and handing it to Maura.

"Of course, is this it?" Maura asked talking about the box she had and the one Angela now had.

"Yeah. There's her DJ stuff, but you know she's going to hold on to all of that until the flight, then hold onto it the entire flight as well," Angela said making a pointed look at Beca. Maura nodded, grabbing a case and they walked out.

"So, how are you going to tell Maura?" Beca asked their Ma and Maura walked out.

"I don't know," Jane sighed. "What are you two going to talk about on your date?" Jane asked mockingly.

"Her sister, apparently she said I was hot, so I'm going to see if I'm allowed to date her." Jane laughed and shook her head.

"You're unbelievable, do you even know what she looks like?"

"If she's anything like Maura, she's probably super-hot."

"Don't talk about…"

"Down Jane, down," Beca laughed. "I'm teasing. Maura is quite beautiful, but I don't like her that way. Besides, her sister is coming over to spend the night," Beca winked suggestively. Jane chuckled shaking her head.

"I know how you are. No sex, Beca."

"I wasn't thinking that," Beca protested.

Jane raised her eyebrows, "You know I'm a detective, right? I know when someone's lying."

Beca shrugged. "Well at least it's not going to take me... What, two, three years?" Beca teased.

"Maybe I should go get a drink before going there. Get my nerves out of the way. Come up with a speech," Jane said.

"It wouldn't hurt, God knows you need it," Beca teased.

Jane smiled. "I'm going to miss you, Becs." Jane grabbed Beca into a hug. Beca was really the only person Jane hugged willingly, and Beca rarely hugged people, she wasn't into cuddling.

"I'm going to miss you, too." Beca held onto Jane and started sobbing.

"Hey now... What's wrong, Becs?" Jane asked, wiping at the tears.

"I just wish Mom was here." Beca sniffled and Jane herself started tearing up.

"I know Becs, me too," Jane whispered and pulled Beca back into a hug. "You know she would be so proud of you, Becs. With the DJing, and how you turned out."

Beca could only nod. Then, she chuckled. "She would probably slap you for being stubborn towards Maura," Beca said, and both of them laughed lightly.

"She probably would," Jane agreed.

Beca held onto Jane tighter. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you, too, Becs." Angela and Maura walked into the room and saw the scene. Angela instantly went over and wrapped them in a big hug.

"What's wrong with my girls?" Angela asked, kissing each on the head.

"Just thinking about mom," Beca explained.

Angela nodded knowingly. "She would have been proud of you both," Angela said.

"That's what Jane said," Beca noticed Maura standing awkwardly to the side. "Come on, Maura, you're part of this family, too." Maura smiled and went to the other side, placing Beca in the middle. "Now I definitely feel short." They all burst into laughter and broke apart. Beca wiped at her eyes. "If anyone asks, I'm still a bad ass."

"I can't lie," Maura said, only half-joking.

"Ouch," Beca feigned hurt. "You wound me." Beca said.

"That's not possible, word can't actually wound a person so…" Jane interrupted

"Alright, now that the gooey family stuff is over, I'm going out for a little bit," Jane gave Beca a knowing look. "I'll be by your house in a few hours, Maura.," Jane said softly to her, rubbing her arm. Maura tensed for only a second before nodding. Beca nodded at her sister in understanding.

"Alright sis, I'll see you in a few," Beca replied. Jane changed clothes and headed to the Dirty Robber. Beca knew Jane would go there for drinks.

"I was wondering if you want to pick up some take out for tonight?" Maura asked.

"What? The Maura Isles, the very health cautious person wants take out? Why, I thought I would never see the day," Beca said over dramatically. Angela chuckled.

"Ha ha... Funny." Maura said sarcastically.

"I thought it was funny," Beca said with a shrug, "take out sounds good, though."

"So what's left?" Angela asked.

"Just my equipment, which I'm carrying. No one touches it." Beca said defensively holding it even tighter.

"Jeez, you would think you'd die." Angela said.

"I might." Beca replied seriously.

"How could you possibly die if someone touches it? That doesn't even make sense." Maura said. Beca and Angela chuckled.

"Come on, Maura. Let's go to your house." Beca said as they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

 **Skip to the house,**

Angela and Beca pulled into Maura's drive way.

"Make sure she doesn't cry too much, Becs," Angela said softly, Beca nodded.

"I'll do my best, Ma," Beca said watching Maura enter the house, Angela nodded.

Beca grabbed the takeout and her DJ equipment and headed into the house. Angela went into the guest house.

Beca entered and saw Maura in the kitchen where she was already inside pouring some wine.

Beca walked over, placing her equipment on the living room table, and then walked into the kitchen. Maura was finishing her wine then started to fill it again.

"Can I have some?" Beca asked. Maura looked up and shrugged.

"Just don't let me see it," Maura said.

"Oh, so it's one of those nights. I figured it would be." Beca said, placing the food on the table and putting it on plates.

"What nights?" Maura asked, helping with the food.

"Whenever you are okay with me drinking, it usually ends in crying."

"Am I that predictable?" Maura asked sadly.

Beca shrugged, grabbing her plate. Maura followed her into the living room.

"You aren't really predictable, Maura, it's just from experience."

"I'm sorry." Maura mumbled, sitting down. Beca sat her food down and started up her mixes. She pulled up Maura's special mixes; it was the classical section.

"Maura, there is nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad I'm here to help." Beca started the first mix and sat down. They ate in a peaceful silence and when they finished, Beca took the boxes and threw them away, putting the leftovers in the refrigerator. Beca tip-toed and got the tequila. She downed a shot, knowing she would need it.

"Alright," Beca said as she came back into the living room and sat beside Maura. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

"How your sister is a stupid idiot?" Maura asked making Beca chuckle.

"She is that," Beca agreed. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Maura sighed and downed her fourth glass of wine. She lay down on the couch, placing her head in Beca's lap, "I can't guarantee it will stay a secret for long."

"Oh right, The whole "hives" thing. Is that, like, really serious?" Beca asked making Maura nod.

"I lied once, saying I finished my homework when I really didn't, and I passed out," Maura said.

"Damn," Beca said surprised.

"Exactly," Maura replied with a sigh.

"Do you ever cuss?" Beca asked.

"No. I have never cussed." Maura stated.

"I bet you cuss in the bed room," Beca joked, winking. Maura chuckled.

"What is with you and my sex life?"

"Maybe I want to be a part of it," Beca winked and Maura laughed, shaking her head.

"You are unbelievable," Maura said.

Beca shrugged, "You love me for it, and you know I'm not actually serious when I flirt with you. It's just who I am, I'm naturally flirty."

"I know, Beca," Maura whispered.

"Good, beause you're hot and everything, but it might ruin my chances with your sister," Beca teased, only half-joking.

"You know if you hurt her, I will kill you, and no one will find your body," Maura said seriously as she sat up to look at her.

Beca laughed. "I know you will, Maura. You've now warned me twice."

"I know you Beca," Maura said and Beca chuckled.

* * *

Reviews are love, next chapter beca and chloe meet.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes Beca broke the silence.

"You know Jane loves you," Beca whispered.

"Not the way I want," Maura said sadly.

"She does, though, she told me herself. She's just afraid she isn't good enough for you. That's why she hasn't said anything," Beca said defending her sister.

Maura teared up, "but she is, she's what I want. Why does she have to be hard-headed? She's perfect for me," Maura said through tears.

Beca sighed, all she could do was sit there holding Maura. _Jane needs to hurry up and get here_ , Beca thought.

After another half hour of crying, Maura stopped. "Let's watch the documentary on Africa." Beca smiled sadly at Maura. She hated movies, but Maura needed it so she helped pick out a documentary, only to fall asleep in the middle of it.

Maura looked over and chuckled, she felt better after crying out her frustrations and using Beca as a pillow, it wasn't as good as Jane though.

 _At least she lasted longer than last time_ , Maura thought as she placed a blanket on Beca. Maura got up and went to feed Bass. Beca's music was still playing.

"Hello, Bass," Maura sniffled, putting a strawberry on the ground. "Have a good dinner," Maura walked back over to the couch and cuddled into Beca. She loved Beca dearly as a sister she paused the movie to enjoy Beca's music.

* * *

Chloe walked up to Maura's door, opening it. The first thing she heard was music filling the house. It was the best mix she'd ever heard, and it was of classical music. She headed to the living room, dropping her bag by the door.

"Maura?" Chloe called out as she walked through the house.

"Right here," Maura said. She was sitting on the couch, curled up next to a sleeping brunette, not being able to really see who it was.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked taking in Mauras Red tired eyes.

"Nothing anymore. Beca and I were just talking about Jane," Maura said gesturing to Beca who was still asleep.

"Oh, so that's Beca," Chloe looked over to Beca with a sexy smile. She was more beautiful than her picture.

"Yes, it is," Maura confirmed even though she knew it wasn't a question.

"Why is she asleep?" Chloe asked. Man she's really hot, Chloe thought as she bit her lip, thinking about all the dirty things she could do to the cute brunette.

"We were watching a movie," Maura said. Chloe smiled mischievously as an idea popped into her head.

"Chloe, I would be careful," Maura said, warningly, but had a smile on her face. Chloe winked at her sister and jumped into Beca's lap. The brunette instantly woke up, her heart pounding as her body tensed and grabbed hold of Chloe tightly.

"Holy mother of God," Beca panted breathlessly.

"True, but Chloe's fine," Chloe said. She and Maura couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh... So you're Maura's sister?" Beca asked, a little more relieved, Beca unwrapped her arms from around Chloe, who instantly missed the contact.

"And you are the very hot Beca Rizzoli," Chloe winked. "And where is the famous Jane?"

"Is she not here yet?" Beca asked looking around, noticing Chloe still not getting up.

"No, I think I'm going to go to bed," Maura said sadly as she stood up.

"It's only 8 o'clock," Chloe said worried about her sister.

"Yeah, just stay up for a little longer, please." Beca begged her, knowing Jane was going to be here any minute.

Maura sighed, "Fine, but only if you stay awake during the rest of the movie."

"Deal," Beca said. Chloe was still sitting in her lap. "Um... Red? Are you going to get up?"

"Nope, it's comfortable here," Beca looked at Maura.

"Did you not believe me when I said Chloe didn't know what personal boundaries meant?" Maura asked humorously.

"Well, I believe you now," Beca said with a slight blush as Chloe moved her hips a little.

"So what are you two watching?" Chloe asked.

"A documentary on Africa," Maura said.

"And now I see why Beca was asleep," Chloe said, teasing her sister.

"I paused it to listen to Beca's mix, though."

"Oh, wow, this is yours?" Chloe asked Beca, impressed by the small brunette.

"Yeah, I'm a DJ," Beca said proudly but then her smile faltered. "Well, I want to be anyways."

"That's aca-awesome," Chloe said, excited.

Beca looked at her, confused, but shrugged it off, "thanks."

"Well, I want to watch our favorite movie," Chloe said, hopping up from Beca's lap and walking over to Maura's movie case, going straight for her favorite.

"Chloe, don't," Maura warned.

"You need it," Chloe said.

"No, I don't," Maura said with a strict look at her little sister who only grinned even more.

"Yes, you do," Chloe said putting in the movie.

"What does she need?" Beca asked. "Because I'm utterly confused here," Beca said.

"Just wait," Chloe said, hopping back into Beca's lap.

Beca just got comfortable, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist. She didn't know why, but it felt good, even though they just met. She could already tell she was going to fall in love with Chloe, if she wasn't already.

Maura observed the two and shook her head. _Yes, they are definitely going to sleep together_ , Maura thought with a chuckle. The movie started, but it was just commercials, so Beca decided to get to know the woman currently in her lap.

"So, do you always sit in stranger's laps?" Beca asked.

"Only the hot ones," Chloe winked, causing Beca to blush.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen Beca blush," Maura teased.

"Oh, shut up, Maura," The Lion King started playing. "Oh, wow, I'm so making fun of you for this." Beca told Maura.

"I like it." Chloe said, pouting.

Beca just smiled. "I'm sure you do, Red." Chloe smiled at the nickname, Chloe was about to keep talking but the movie started so she went to watching the movie.

* * *

Jane stared at Maura's door, taking in a deep breath as she walked in. She could hear Beca s mixes and the TV on, she heard laughing, and she knew one of them was Maura's and Beca s but didn't know who the other one belonged to.

"Maura, I need to talk to you," Jane said looking at Maura, and not Beca or the red head in her lap.

Everyone got quite, wanting to watch the seen play out.

"I'm sorry Jane, but I'm too tired," Maura said.

"No maura, you need to talk," Chloe said, Maura sighed and nodded.

"Very well," Maura whispered and stood up. Jane looked at Chloe confused.

"Uhmm, who the hell are you? Why are you sitting in my sisters lap?" Jane asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Jane, language," Maura said getting on to Jane, making Beca snickered. "But to answer your question that's my sister Chloe, Chloe meet Jane, Jane meet Chloe," Maura said.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you," Chloe said.

"Oh hey, but uhmm why are you sitting in her lap?" Jane asked.

"I felt like it," Chloe said with a shrug.

"Dude, don't worry about it, go talk," Beca said she didn't want Maura to wait another minute

"Alright geez," Jane turned back to Maura, "Maur your room?" Maura nodded turning and heading to her room.

"Come on, lets go listen," Chloe said hoping up with a wide smile.

"Dude no, definitely not," Beca said shaking her head. "I do not want to hear my sister have sex with Maura," Beca said knowing it was most likely going to lead to that.

"Good point," Chloe said thoughtfully. Beca nodded and Chloe sat right back down in Becas lap. "So why are you going to Barden?" Chloe asked, deciding to get to know Beca.

"My dad teaches there," Beca said reluctantly. Chloe noticed this but pushed for more information from the cute brunette.

"Who is your dad?" Chloe asked, probably knowing the professor.

"Doctor Mitchel," Beca said rolling her eyes.

"I thought your last name was Rizzoli?" Chloe asked confused. Beca sighed and nodded.

"I legally changed my name, my mom passed away shortly after when my dad left, so I stayed with my ma, she is actually my aunt but she took the roll of ma, I don't call her mom because… well that was moms name," Beca said knowing it probably didn't make sense.

"Oh ok," Chloe whispered, part of her understood. She looked down and noticed a grasshopper tattoo on Becas wrist, "hey, you have a bug tattoo also," Chloe said grabbing Becas wrist and taking a closer look at it. Beca smiled and chuckled a little at how cute Chloe was and how easily excitedly she got.

"Yeah, do you have one?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I have a ladybug one, it's on my hip right here," Chloe said as she pointed to her lower hip, closer to her center then her hip, "Why did you pick a grasshopper?"

"Oh uhmm," Beca coughed she was nervous, definitely because she was picturing about doing dirty things to Chloe, but mostly because her mom was a soft topic for her, "well uhmm… my… my"

"Hey," Chloe said softly stroking Becas cheek, feeling how nervous Beca was. "You don't have to be nervous with me, ok," Chloe gave her a reassuring smile that Beca returned.

"My mom always called me grasshopper when I was little because… well even then I was short for my age, why did you get a lady bug?" Beca asked. Chloe smiled and slid her hand down Becas face to her neck.

"I just really love lady bugs" Chloe said making Beca chuckle "so do you have any more?"

"I only have the other one that is on my shoulder," Beca said. Chloe perked up.

"Can I see?" Chloe asked.

"I would have to take my shirt off," Beca said. The shirt she was wearing only showed part of it.

"I'm definitely ok with that," Chloe said licking her lips as a mental image of Beca naked in front of her appeared in her mind. Beca smiled and picked Chloe up while standing "wow your seriously strong for someone so short," Chloe said surprised.

"I wouldn't make fun of me when I could drop you," Beca threatened making Chloe gasp.

"Would you drop me Becs?" Chloe asked with puppy dog eyes. Beca smiled softly at her.

"Never," Beca whispered, gently putting her down, but Chloes arms were still wrapped around Beca s neck. "You can let go Red," Chloe blushed and let go.

"Turn around," Chloe said and Beca did. Chloe lifted Beca s shirt up taking it off her. Beca was wearing a sports bra and could feel Chloes hands tracing her tattoo, "why did you get this one?"

"Well I got it for my family. Jane came up with the idea, I had Maura draw it and its Ma's favorite color and the six flowers represent each person in my family. Ma, Jane, Maura, my brothers Frankie, and Tommy, and my nephew TJ."

"You put one for my sister?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Of course I did, she's family," Beca said. Chloe smiled at Beca thoughtfully.

"Thank you Beca," Chloe whispered. Beca turned around and smiled.

"For what?" Beca asked looking into blue eyes.

"For making her feel accepted," Chloe said leaning her head on Becas shoulder. Beca smiled and rubbed her arm.

"Come on, it's getting late," Beca said. Chloe nodded and lifted her head; Beca instantly missed the warmth she had provided so she put her shirt back on. Beca went over and unhooked her computer, taking her DJing stuff with her in the guest bedroom she always had.

"I'll see you in the morning," Chloe said standing in Becas doorway.

"Goodnight Chloe," Beca whispered.

"Goodnight Beca," Chloe said with a shy smile and went to her room, finding her mothers ring on the bedside table. Maura had wanted Chloe to feel that she had a home here so she had Chloe pick a room and made it hers. Chloe smiled at the ring as she put it on.

"Goodnight mom," Chloe whispered as she got ready for bed.

* * *

Maura closed the door to her bedroom.

"What are you doing here Jane" Jane just grabbed Mauras face and kissed her, full of the love she had been harboring for all those years.

"I'm sorry I have been such an idiot and I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry. I love you... I am in love with you Maura Isles and swear I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for my mistakes," Jane said.

"You are the stupidest person I've met," Maura said. Jane slumped and let go of Maura. Maura shook her head and grabbed Janes hands. "You are also the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I love you more than anything. You, Jane Rizzoli are perfect for me and I don't care how much money you make, or if you don't wear designer labels, I love you and that's all that matters," Maura said kissing her. Jane smiled into the kiss and kissed back, before it turned heated Jane pulled away.

"I'm not ready for that," Jane said. "I've never…been with…a….well a girl before," Jane admitted with a blush. Maura smiled at Janes shyness.

"That's ok," Maura said stroking her arm. "There is no rush. As long as I get to say that you are mine I am fine with it," Maura said.

"So we are dating now, right?" Jane asked and Maura nodded.

"Yes, now we have an early day tomorrow so lets get some sleep," Maura said going over and stripping out of her clothes. Jane stood there and watched Maura get undressed. Janes mouth watered, she had never taken the time out to actually watch Maura get undressed, she was gorgeous.

"I can feel you staring," Maura said putting on some black lace underwear and a night shirt that only came down to mid-thigh. Jane licked her lips.

"Sorry," Jane said going to Mauras dresser and getting out a t-shirt.

"Don't be sorry, I love it when you stare," Maura said pushing the covers down to get in. "It makes me feel beautiful," Maura admitted crawling in the bed. Jane took off her clothes as she listened to Maura.

"You are beautiful Maur," Jane said leaving on her boxers and putting on a shirt, then crawled under the covers and wrapped her arms around Maura so Maura was the little spoon. "Never forget that Maura," Jane whispered kissing her cheek as they feel asleep together.

 **Remember guys and gals, Reviews are love so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe gasped as the thunder made her room rumble. Another bolt of lightning had her room shaking again, Chloe whimpered and got up.

Chloe tip towed into Becas room where Beca was sitting on the bed with her computer and headphones Beca took them off

"Hey, what's up Red?" Beca asked looking up at her from the computer.

"Nothing," Chloe said with a shrug. "I couldn't sleep because of the storm," a bolt of lightning struck than thunder happened causing Chloe to jump and run over to the bed.

"Are you sure that's it?" Beca asked with a smirk as she watched Chloe, noticing that she jumped every time there was thunder.

"That and I may or may not be scared of thunderstorms," Chloe said jumping again after Becas room shook from a the thunder. Beca chuckled.

"Come on," Beca pulled the covers down letting Chloe in. Chloe crawled in and moved closer to Beca.

"What are you working on?" Chloe asked as another bolt of lightning hit.

Chloe jumped instantly wrapping her arms around Beca and hiding in her neck, sighing as she breathed in Becas scent. Beca smiled lovingly at Chloe, enjoying how close they were right now.

"I was working on a mix but I just finished," Beca said closing her laptop and putting it back in her computer bag and making sure it was safe. Beca lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Chloe instantly cuddled into her.

"You really don't do personal boundaries do you?" Beca asked. She wasn't complaining though, Beca enjoyed Chloes company.

"Nope," Chloe said Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe. Chloe didn't know why, but she felt safe in Becas arms so when there was some more thunder she didn't jump.

"So why are you afraid of storms?" Beca asked.

"I'm not afraid of storms or lightning just the thunder that comes after the lightning," Chloe whispered.

"And whys that?" Beca asked. Chloe bit her lip.

"Well, when I was little I was picked on a lot, and the kids thought it would be funny to play a prank on me," Chloe said stopping to take in a deep breath.

"What did they do Red?" Beca squeezed Chloe's waist, silently telling her she was there for her. Chloe took a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

"They locked me in a chest and beat the sides of it, making loud noise so when I hear the thunder it just…" Chloe sighed as she opened her eyes. "I don't know, it doesn't really remind me of them it's just a reaction now," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry they did that to you Red. I would have totally beaten them up for doing that," Beca said. Chloe laughed.

"I can so picture a short little Beca coming to my rescue," Chloe teased. Beca pinched Chloe's side.

"I could have totally kicked all there asses, I may be short but I grew up with two brothers and a tough sister I can hold my own"," Beca defended her height.

"I have a hard time believing that, you are just too adorable," Chloe said burying her head in Becas neck.

"What happened to hot?" Beca questioned.

"Well you were in a bikini when I said that," Chloe said.

"Ahh so you only think I'm hot in a bikini," Chloe started to play with Becas hand.

"Oh definitely not, your way hotter in person," Chloe said. Beca blushed and chuckled.

"You're pretty hot yourself red," Beca said. Chloe smiled widely.

"Why thank you," Chloe stopped playing with Beca hand but kept them intertwined "is it ok if I sleep in here?" Chloe asked already closing her eyes.

"Even if I said no I have a feeling you'd stay anyway," Beca teased.

"I would," Chloe said. Beca chuckled.

"Then I guess you can stay," Beca said as they both feel asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Jane walked into the guest room Beca was using; she noticed two lumps in the bed. One had red hair and Jane was furious. She couldn't believe Beca slept with Maura's sister after she told her not to. Chloe's head was lying on Beca chest her arm wrapped around Beca waist and her leg over Beca legs. Beca had her arm wrapped around Chloe and the other was holding Chloe's arm that was lying on her waist. Jane walked over to Beca 's side.

"Beca," Jane whispered, Beca didn't move. "Beeeecccaaaa," Beca still didn't answer not even an answer from Chloe. "Pancakes," Jane said.

"What? Where?" Beca asked, looking at Jane with eyes half closed. Jane laughed at her sister.

"Downstairs with Ma," Jane answered then looked at her with a stern gaze. "Why are you and Chloe sleeping together?" Jane asked her sternly.

"Oh, she was afraid of the storm," Beca answered simply. Jane raised an eyebrow, not believing her sister for a second.

"Why don't I believe you?" Jane asked.

"Trust me, I want to, but all we did was sleep, I promise. Which is really hard when she keeps touching me and cuddling," Chloe started to stir she cuddled even closer to Beca.

"See," Beca said.

"Five more minutes Becs," Chloe mumbled into Beca neck. Jane smiled at the two.

"Be up soon, we have to leave in a couple of hours," Jane said leaving. Beca's hand started tracing circles on Chloes bare waist, her shirt had bunched up overnight.

"You have to stop doing that," Chloe mumbled.

"Whys that?" Beca said still not stopping.

"Because," Chloe shivered "it's really turning me on," Chloe whispered sitting up and looking into Becas eyes. They were only an inch apart from each other's lips.

"Sorry," Beca said stopping but left her hand there.

"Its fine, feel free to turn me on at any time you want," Chloe whispered as she leaned closer, Becas breath caught as she glanced at Choles lips, sitting up a little. There was a banging on the door and they jumped apart.

"Wake up and come on," Jane said. Beca and Chloe got up.

"I have to warn you my ma is downstairs," Beca said, "she'll probably attack you with hugs and questions," Beca warned.

"That's fine" Chloe said as she got up adjusting her clothing. Beca sighed as she followed Chloe into the kitchen. Both of them smiling as they saw Jane and Maura kissing in the hallway.

"Well it's about damn time," Beca said. Jane and Maura jumped apart, both of them blushing brightly.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Chloe said looking at them with a smirk.

"Ma's waiting to meet you in the kitchen Chloe," Jane said. Chloe smiled and practically skipped to the kitchen.

"She's so adorable," Beca said with a smile as she watched Chloe. Jane laughed and Maura raised an eyebrow with a playful smile.

"I did not say that," Beca said leaving and following Chloe. Sure enough Angela wrapped Chloe in a hug as soon as she saw her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Chloe giggled hugging her back. Beca smiled thinking about how she wanted to hear Chloes giggle, and wondering what her actual laugh was.

"It's nice to meet you too," Chloe said. Jane and Maura came into the kitchen both blushing. Chloe smirked and was about to say something.

"Chloe Beale don't you dare say anything," Maura warned. Chloe giggled holding her hands up in surrender.

"Beale?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, when Maura found out she was adopted she looked to see if she had any other relatives and she found me," Chloe said smiling at her sister. Maura smiled back.

"I was about twelve at the time and she was two. I found her with another family and asked if I could get to know her and they said yes," Maura said. Chloe smiled wrapping her arms around her sisters neck.

"And we've been sisters ever since," Chloe said. Maura smiled and hugged back.

"Now that is sweet," Angela said then slapped Jane and Becas shoulder. "Why can't you two be like that?" Angela said. Beca and Jane both rubbed their arms.

"Jeez ma," Beca said.

"At least you have a doctor in the family now," Jane said. "Beca you do realize that if you flirt with Maura again, I'll hurt you," Jane said.

"I'm cool with that," Beca said.

"Wait you flirted with my sister?" Chloe asked.

"Flirted, past tense. So I could make Jane jealous, but I don't like Maura like that," Beca said then stepped closer so only Maura could hear. "I prefer a different red head," Beca whispered and winked at her. Chloe blushed as the front door bell went off.

"I'll get it," Beca said smiling at Chloe as she went to answer the front door. Beca squealed as she saw her favorite nephew, taking baby TJ from Tommy's arms.

"It's like we don't exist," Frankie said to his brother as they stepped into Mauras home. Beca smiled giving the giggling TJ kisses. Maura, Jane, Angela, and Chloe were smiling at Beca.

"Guess what?" Beca said to her brothers.

"You shrunk a few inches?" Tommy asked.

"You are finally out of kiddy clothes?" Frankie asked.

"You know what, I'm too happy to let you ruin my day. Besides, you guys owe me money," Beca said.

"Why's that?" Tommy asked. Beca smirked.

"Go into the kitchen and find out," Beca said going into the kitchen herself.

"Look guys, it's my favorite nephew," Beca said kissing his cheek again and going over to Chloe. Tommy sighed as he saw Maura and Jane kissing.

"Here," Tommy said handing Beca forty dollars.

"Seriously Beca?" Jane said.

"Dude, even Constance betted with me," Beca said. "Of course, I have to be honest with you Maura," Beca said, guilt in her voice. "I did take advantage of how much money she had and betted more with her."

"That's alright, I'm a little surprised that she bet with you to begin with, I didn't take her as the type," Maura said. Beca nodded and turned to Frankie. Frankie smiled and held out his motorcycle keys.

"She's yours," Frankie said. Beca smiled widely.

"Yeah?" Beca asked. Frankie nodded as Beca took the keys.

"Give me the baby and you can go drive it, but be back before we have to take off," Angela said. Beca squealed kissing TJ a bunch before giving him to Angela and took the keys hugging her brother tightly.

"Thank you Frankie," Beca said.

"It's no problem, it didn't fit me anyways," Frankie said. Beca smiled and ran up to her room to get dressed. Jane walked over to Frankie and bumped his shoulder.

"You loved that bike," Jane whispered with a smile. Frankie shrugged.

"She loved it way more, she deserves it," Frankie said.

"You're a good brother Frankie," Angela said kissing Frankies head.

"Thanks ma," Frankie said.

 **I might be making this a G!P story, please tell me if you are for it, not for it, or you just don't care. G!P means Girl Penis. And it would be for Beca, not chloe.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you Frankie," Beca said.

"It's no problem, it didn't fit me anyways," Frankie said. Beca smiled and ran up to her room to get dressed. Jane walked over to Frankie and bumped his shoulder.

"You loved that bike," Jane whispered with a smile. Frankie shrugged.

"She loved it way more, she deserves it," Frankie said.

"You're a good brother Frankie," Angela said kissing Frankies head.

"Thanks ma," Frankie said.

"Aren't you going?" Jane asked Chloe.

"I…I didn't know I was invited," Chloe said.

"Of course you are, I see the way she looks at you," Angela said. Chloe blushed and nodded going to get dress herself.

"Hey Maur, does she know about Beca?" Jane asked. Maura shook her head.

"I never said anything, that's something Beca should tell herself," Maura said sipping her coffee. Jane nodded

"Good," Jane said. "I think she would want to tell Chloe herself," Jane said.

* * *

Beca smiled as she placed the helmet on Chloes head, "ready for a private tour?" Beca asked snapping her strap on her helmet. Chloe nodded.

"More than ready," Chloe said. Beca smiled as she got on, her grin widening as Chloes arms wrapped around her waist.

Beca drove her around and took her everywhere, including to her favorite places and her spot by the lake. No one ever went there so it gave her quite time for herself and now she was sharing it with Chloe.

Chloe smiled as Beca took her around to all the meaningful things to her, knowing they were all special places.

Beca sat down pulling Chloe into her lap. Chloe smiled and laid her head on Becas chest.

"Hey Chlo, there is something important I need to tell you," Beca whispered, biting her lip nervously.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I was…" Becas phone went off and she sighed, answering it.

"Hello?" Beca said.

"Becs, come on back, we are all ready," Jane said.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few," Beca said.

"What were you going to tell me?" Chloe asked.

"It doesn't matter," Beca whispered getting up. Chloe sighed, stopping herself from asking and just nodded.

"There are my girls," Angela said. Beca chuckled as she put the bike in the car port of the plane. Beca and Chloe got off and went over to them.

"So everything is ready?" Beca asked. Angela and Jane nodded.

"Yup, all we have to do is pack you on there and we are all ready," Jane teased.

"Ha-ha," Beca fake laughed bumping Jane's shoulder as she got on.

"Ma, where is Frankie and tommy?" Beca asked.

"They can't make it honey," Angela said kissing Becas cheek. Beca sighed and nodded.

"At least I have this loser," Beca said bumping her sisters shoulder.

"You better watch it shorty," Jane threatened punching her.

"Ow, you jerk," Beca teased.

"Alright, stop it you two," Angela said.

"We really should be going," Maura said. Everyone nodded as they sat down. Beca sat down by the window and Chloe sat beside her, leaning her head on Becas shoulder. Maura sat beside Jane and they held hands, leaning against one another. Angela smiled at them, glad that they found happiness with someone.

* * *

They arrived at the college a few hours later. Beca had driven the motorcycle to the campus with Chloe behind her. When they got there Beca had been gawked at by women and men, which made Chloe jealous because Beca was hers.

"I have to go to Aubrey; I'll see you later, right?" Chloe asked.

"Of course," Beca said.

"Y…you won't hook up with anyone while I'm gone, right?" Chloe whispered.

"Hey," Beca whispered cupping her cheek. "You're the only girl for me, even if we haven't kissed yet," Beca said stroking her cheek.

"I just want it to be perfect," Chloe whispered. Beca nodded.

"Me too, I'll see you later, ok," Beca said and they squeezed each others hand before Chloe went to find Aubrey.

Maura, Jane, and Angela arrived in a Bentley that Maura rented.

"Jesus guys, could you get a flashier car?" Beca asked.

"Well I suppose we could have but…" Maura started but jane chuckled and kissed Mauras cheek who blushed.

"Maura honey, it was a rhetorical question," Jane said as she helped Beca get her bags out of the car. Beca grabbed her computer bag first thing.

"Oh," Maura blushed, Jane chuckled kissing her softly.

"Hi there welcome to Barden university, what dorm?" A cheery woman asked.

"Oh uhmm, Baker hall, I think," Beca said.

"Okay. So, what you're gonna do is you're gonna go down this way, then you're gonna take a right and go through those double doors…." Her voice was drowned out by a car, some guy was in the back seat singing to Beca and playing air guitar. Beca frowned and just shook her head at how ridiculous he was being. Jane came over holding one of Becas bags.

"Want me to show him my badge?" Jane asked.

"Please do," Beca said. Jane moved her jacket away from her badge and showed him. He paled as the car took off. Beca and Jane laughed.

"Your campus map and your official BU rape whistle, don't blow it unless it is actually happening," the woman said with a smile and holding it out. Beca took it and put it in her mouth then walked to her dorm with her family following.

* * *

"Aubrey I'm telling you, she is the one," Chloe said with a wide smile as they handed out fliers.

"You haven't even known her for very long," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, but I really like her and she is so great," Chloe said having a dreamy look on her face.

"She could be a serial killer or something," Aubrey said. "You don't even know her," Aubrey said.

"I know that Aubrey, but I really care for her," Chloe said. Aubrey sighed.

"Ok, just…just be careful, she could be hiding something," Aubrey said.

"I will Aubrey, I aca-promise," Chloe said with a smile.

* * *

"I don't understand what those boys were doing," Maura said as she sat down one of Becas bags.

"They were grading the entire freshman, giving them scores," Beca said.

"What would I be?" Maura asked.

"10," Beca, Jane, and Angela said as they unpacked.

"But to me you are infant, no number or words could describe you," Jane said. Beca faked gagged as Jane and Maura kissed. They pulled away and helped unpack.

"Ma, you don't have to make my bed up, I can do it," Beca said.

"None sense, this is the last time I get to do this for my little girl," Angela said. Beca smiled kissing Angelas cheek as she set up her DJ equipment when the dorm room opened to reveal a Korean girl. Beca looked up and smiled.

"Hey, uhmm, you must be Kimmy Jin, I'm Beca," Kimmy Jin just looked at her and closed the door walking over to her side which was already done.

"No English?" Beca asked and Kimmy Jin just stared at her. "Yes English? Just tell me where you're at with English," Beca said awkwardly. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey this is campus police, hide your wine coolers," Dr. Mitchell said as he opened the door and came in.

"Yeah, because she would have wine coolers with her detective sister here," Jane said.

"Just uhmm, your old man making a funny," He said. Jane and Angela rolled their eyes at him.

"Chris Rock everybody," Beca said going back to her music. Maura and Jane were sitting on the bed now.

"Hey, you must be Becas roommate? I'm Dr. Mitchell, Becas dad," He said.

"Only by blood," Beca whispered under her breath ignoring the other stuff he was saying. Angela squeezed Becas shoulder having heard, Beca smiled sadly at her and placed her hand of her ma's.

"So, when did you get here? How did you get here?" he asked.

"Drove my new bike, didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila," Beca said going back to her mixes and saving her progress. "How is the step monster?" Beca asked.

"She is fine, thank you for asking. She's actually in Vegas at a conference…"

"Oh, No, dude, I don't actually care. I just wanted to say step monster," Beca said. Dr. Mitchell sighed.

"So have you guys been out on the quad yet? In the springtime all the students study on the grass," He said.

"I don't wanna study on the grass doc," Beca said, she never called him dad anymore; to her she never had one. "I wanna be in L.A, not here," Beca said, though if she was in L.A right then she probably would have never met Chloe.

"Here we go, DJing is not a profession, it's a hobby," he said. "Unless you're Rick Dees or someone awesome," he said. Beca sighed out in frustration and ran her hands through her hair. Angelas heart ached to see Beca so frustrated, and with a man who was supposed to love and care for her.

"I wanna produce music, do you even listen to me?" Beca asked frustrated.

"I just worry Beca," DR. Mitchell said.

"Worry?" Angela said anger clearly on her face.

"Oh no," Jane whispered. Maura made a face knowing there was going to be an out lash from Angela.

"Where was this worry when you left her and her mother, I didn't see you holding her at night, or teaching her or helping her with her homework, why I outta…"

"Ma, just don't," Beca whispered not even caring for the man that was in front of her.

"I'm going to the activities fair," Kimmy Jin said getting up and heading out.

"Me too, I'll see you for dinner Ma," Beca said kissing her cheek and following.

* * *

"This is impossible," Chloe said with frustration.

"Hey sexy lady," Tom said. Aubrey rolled her eyes, she never liked Tom.

"Tom, I'm sorry but we are no longer a thing," Chloe said, going ahead to get it out of the way.

"What? Why?" Tom whined.

"Because I met someone new, and way better then you," Chloe said. Toms face started turning red out of anger.

"You can't break up with me, no one breaks up with me, I do the breaking up," Tom said angrily.

"We weren't even dating Tom, you were just a play thing," Chloe said. "Now please, leave me alone," Chloe said.

"But…" Tom started.

"Everything ok?" Jane asked interrupting, she had come up when she saw Chloe looking like she was in distress, and the blonde looking annoyed.

"This is none of your business, just back off," Tom said.

"Whoa hotshot, maybe you should respond differently?" Jane asked flashing her badge at him.

"Sorry officer," Tom said.

"That's detective," Jane said.

"Whatever," Tom said then looked at Chloe, "We aren't through here," tom said before walking away.

"Chlo, you ok?" Maura asked going around to her. Chloe nodded.

"He thought we were dating and I said that we were no longer a thing," Chloe said. "He got upset and then you turned up, thanks by the way," Chloe said. Jane nodded.

"No problem," Jane said.

"I don't like that guy, never have" Aubrey said simply. "You must be Jane," Aubrey said holding her hand out.

"And you must be Aubrey?" Jane said shaking her hand. Aubrey nodded.

"I'm glad you stopped by," Chloe said.

"Of course, are you coming to dinner?" Maura asked. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Alright well I'll see you then," Maura said hugging her sister before leaving.

"Now, pass out these fliers Chloe," Aubrey said as she helped.

"How about we just get good singers?" Chloe said.

"What good singers?" Fat Amy said. Aubrey clinched her jaw as she sighed and put on a smile.

* * *

Beca sighed as she looked around at the different booths. Beca was in her own little world as she walked.

"Hi, any interest in joining our acappela group?" Chloe asked with a smile. Beca smiled as she looked at Chloe.

"Oh right, this is like a thing now," Beca said looking at the flier.

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths," Chloe said.

"Is that all you do with your mouth Chlo?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Give me that first kiss I want and I'll let you find out," Chloe winked. Beca smiled lightly.

"Still not the moment Chlo," Beca said. Chloe nodded in agreement then remembered she hadn't introduced her best friend and future girlfriend.

"Aubrey this is Beca, Beca this is my best friend Aubrey," Chloe said.

"Nice to meet you," Beca said.

"Likewise," Aubrey said still not sure about the brunette.

"So what exactly are the Bellas?" Beca asked Chloe.

"We are one group out of four. We're the tits. The BU harmonics they sing a lot of Madonna," Chloe said pointing at them, Beca looked. "Then there are the high notes, they aren't particularly motivated," Chloe said pointing at the group lying on the ground. Beca chuckled at how high they are. "And then there's…them," Chloe said about the treblemakers. Aubrey and Chloe both looked at each other and chuckled.

"So are you interested?" Chloe asked with a wide smile.

"Sorry it's just…it's pretty lame," Beca said as politely as she could.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey said with a fake smile. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame." Aubrey giggled trying not to kill her. It just made Beca smile more at getting on the blondes nerves.

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships.

"On purpose?" Beca teased.

"We played the cobb energy performing arts center you bitch," Aubrey said sweetly, now really wanting to kill Beca.

"Oh," Chloe said. Beca raised her eyebrows not expecting that but loving the reaction she was getting from her.

"What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln center this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" Chloe said with a soft smile that melted Becas heart.

"Sorry. I don't even sing, but it was really nice to meet you Aubrey, see you later Chloe," Beca said as she walked away. Aubrey was breathing heavily.

"What are we going to do? I hate your girlfriend, she was just so…rude," Aubrey said.

"Calm down Aubrey, we will get through this," Chloe said. "Do you really think she is my girlfriend?" Chloe asked. Aubrey couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah Chlo, I do," Aubrey said as they handed out more fliers.

* * *

"Hey Ma," Beca said kissing Angela's cheek.

"There's my girl, always early," Angela said. Beca chuckled and sat next to her.

"Thanks Ma, but we all know Maura is the earliest. Where is everyone?" Beca asked as she sipped on some coffee, she knew it was late but she always drank coffee no matter what.

"Well, Jane and Maura ran off to a motel room, three guess on what they are doing," Angela said with a chuckle. Beca laughed and shook her head.

"I think I know," Beca chuckled, catching a glimpse of Chloe trying to sneak behind her. Beca spun around and grabbed Chloes waist. Chloe yelped and squealed.

"How did you know?" Chloe giggled kissing her cheek as she sat in her lap. Beca smiled not letting go of her waist.

"Reflections, sound, and the smell of your perfume," Beca said.

"Ok, how do you know to do that? And I don't see any reflections," Chloe said looking around, not seeing any mirrors.

"I know because Jane taught me, I know a lot of things. And as for the reflections look at Ma's glasses, and the reflection of the window," Beca said. Chloe looked and could faintly see the back ground.

"Wow," Chloe said.

"See and here comes Maura and Jane," Beca said pointing at the window where they could see Maura and Jane coming up.

"Sorry we are late," Maura said as she sat down, Jane pulling her chair out for her then sat down. Maura smiled and took her hand.

"So how was the activity's fair?" Jane asked.

"It was good," Beca said with a smile.

"She insulted the Bellas, which I'm mad at you about," Chloe said getting off Beca and sitting next to her.

"Seriously?" Beca asked.

"She takes it very seriously," Maura said.

"Chloe?" Beca asked. Chloe shook her head.

"You're getting the silent treatment," Jane chuckled.

"Oh shut up," Beca said throwing a piece of bread at her. Jane gaped and threw one at her.

"Ok children, I told you long ago not to play with your food," Angela said. Beca and Jane held their hands up and laughed. They ate and laughed, Chloe jokingly not talking to Beca the whole dinner.

"Well today has been great, I'm so proud of you Becs," Angela said hugging her daughter tightly. Beca smiled in to her Ma's neck.

"Thanks Ma," Beca whispered pulling away.

"Thanks for coming you guys," Beca said to Jane and Maura.

"Of course," Jane said hugging her. Beca hugged back and pulled away.

"I'll definitely come by on Christmas break, or whatever break is first," Beca promised.

"You better or Ma will kill you," Jane whispered into Becas ear. Beca smiled as she pulled back.

"Bye guys," Chloe said after she finished talking to Maura, she hugged everyone, except Beca since they were walking together.

"You girls have fun, but not too much fun," Angela said before her, Jane, and Maura left. Beca smiled at Chloe.

"So how does dessert sound?" Beca asked holding her arm out for Chloe to take. Chloe smiled and took it.

"Lead the way," Chloe said. Beca smiled as she headed to a local ice cream shop that was still open.

"I am sorry if I did offend you," Beca said as they walked.

"You didn't, I was just teasing you," Chloe said as they walked into the store.

"So what do you want?" Beca asked.

"Mint chocolate chip," Chloe said. Beca nodded ordering Chloes and then her ice cream.

"Here you go," Beca said giving Chloe her ice cream.

"Thanks, what did you get?" Chloe asked.

"Coffee, I like anything coffee flavor," Beca said as she licked her ice cream and walk hand in hand with Chloe to the park.

"How does yours taste?" Chloe asked as she sat on a bench.

"Amazing," Beca said sitting next to her. "What about yours?"

"It's so aca-mazing," Chloe said. Beca chuckled, smiling at her and placing her arm behind Chloe. Chloe turned her head; Beca and Chloe were so close they could just lean forward to kiss.

"Do you want to try my ice cream?" Beca whispered. Chloe nodded and smirked, leaning forward and kissing her deeply. Beca gasped kissing back instantly. Chloe moaned once their tongues touched, the mixture or mint chocolate chip and coffee tasted amazing. Beca moaned when she tasted mint chocolate chip, only pulling away when they needed air.

"You're right," Chloe panted, "Your ice cream does taste good," Chloe whispered leaning in and kissing her again. Beca chuckled into the kiss, their ice cream long forgotten.

 **Here you go guys and gals. I'm sorry for the wait, just trying to get college and a job and stuff done. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story, Please PM me or leave a review on what else you would like to see. And I hope you love this treat, leave a review and happy Halloween.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't forgotten this story or my other ones. I am so sorry for the wait and I am glad you are all so patient with me. I really hope you enjoy this.**

Beca smiled as she walked Chloe to her dorm, hand in hand.

"You are a great kisser," Chloe said with a smile as they stood outside Chloes dorm door. Beca chuckled.

"You're not so bad yourself," Beca said wrapping her arms around Chloes waist.

"Has anyone told you that you are pretty cocky," Chloe said.

"In more ways than one," Beca whispered kissing Chloe again. Chloes breath caught in her throat as she kissed back. They both pulled away.

"Chlo, I need to tell you something," Beca whispered, she was going to try yet again to tell Chloe her deepest secret.

"What is it Becs?" Chloe asked cupping Becas cheek.

"This may freak you out Chlo, but I have…" Beca started but the opening of the door stopped her from continuing.

"Chloe where have you been?" Aubrey asked causing the girls to jump.

"Hey Aubrey, can you give me a second?" Chloe asked. Aubrey sighed looking at Beca and nodded, going back into the dorm and closing the door. "What did you want to tell me?" Chloe asked.

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later," Beca whispered her courage disappearing. Chloe nodded knowing Beca would say when she was ready. Beca smiled, she loved that Chloe didn't push her on the subject and gave her a goodbye kiss.

* * *

Beca looked around at the cds, tapes, and records; she saw a guy in the booth and went that direction, looking around the room as she walked. When she looked back the guy was gone, she looked through the window trying to find him. Beca jumped when the door opened.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Beca said a little awkwardly.

"Have you been standing there long?" He asked turning the music down.

"No. no, I just got here I wasn't just standing here," Beca said. He started going into the booth so Beca followed, not really sure what to really do.

"Freshmen aren't allowed in the booth," he said grabbing a crate and walking toward her.

"Sorry," Beca said moving out of the door and away so the guy could get by.

"I'm Luke, the station manager. And you must be Becky the intern?" Luke asked closing the door.

"Uh...it's ah…it's actually," before Beca could correct him the guy from the car showed up.

"Hey man, what's up? I'm Jesse," Jesse said as he jogged up to where they were gripping his bag tightly.

"I'm Luke, you're late," Luke said walking over to a table to put the crate down. Beca chuckled knowing she was Lukes favorite out of her and Jesse. Jesse made a face then looked at Beca.

"Hey, I know you," he said as they followed Luke.

"No you don't," Beca said.

"Yeah I do," Jesse said.

"He doesn't," Beca said.

"Totally know her," Jesse said. Luke just looked annoyed.

"Ok, cool well you guys can figure it out while you're stacking cds. When you're done there's more." Luke said. Both Jesse and Beca deflated at that news. "Now you guys will be spending a lot of down time together so please, just, no sex on the desk," Luke said. "I've been burn before," Luke said. Jesse had a smirk on his face as he looked at Beca.

"Dude no, totally gay," Beca said. Luke smiled and chuckled.

"Then ok then, have fun," he said and left. Once he did Jesse started talking.

"I do know you, I sang to you, I remember because that chick flashed me her badge," Jesse said. "Wait is your mom a police officer?" Jesse asked.

"That wasn't my mom, she's my sister and she's a detective," Beca said then looked down at the cds.

"This sucks I wanted to play music," Beca whispered.

"Not me, I'm here for one reason only, I really love stacking cds," Jesse said. Beca looked at him not amused.

"So what's your deal?" Jesse asked putting his bag down. "Are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike and you realize that, you know, she was beautiful the whole time?" Jesse said as he stacked the CDs.

"I don't wear glasses," Beca said bluntly looking at him with a look that said she didn't him.

"Then you're halfway there," Jesse said with a smile.

"I'm not into you...Whatever your name is" Beca said.

"You will be," Jesse said with a smile that he probably thought was cute but creeped Beca out. Beca sighed and tried ignoring him for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Beca," Dr. Mitchell said as he entered the door, he knocked but got no answer. "Beca wake up," he said poking her. Beca jolted awake and sighed as she saw him. "Funny this doesn't look like your intro to philosophy class," he said sitting on the bed. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm posing an important philosophical question," Beca said as she sat up, "if I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?" Beca said as she got up to look for clothes.

"Look honey, college is…"

"No," Beca interrupted. "You don't get to call me honey, look the only reason I'm here is because ma wants me to go to college, she wants me to be a music producer and said that I could major in music and business and that's why I'm here, for her, for me, but not for you." Beca said. About half way into it Kimmy Jin had left.

"You can't talk to me like that I'm your father," he said.

"No you are the guy that donated sperm, as far as I think, I have no father. At school I told everyone that my father was dead, I never got a Christmas card, a birthday card, or anything from you, so yes, I can speak to you like that," Beca said her jaw clinched and eyes filled with anger.

"Now please, get out," Beca said. Dr. Mitchell stood up and walked out, slamming the door causing Beca to jump. Beca stood there for a second and then smiled, she had never really been that out spoken and was proud of herself. She changed clothes and grabbed her computer then went out on the lawn to work on it.

* * *

Chloe smiled as she saw Beca, her eyes closed and headphones on. Chloe walked over and was about to scare her.

"Hey Red," Beca said not even opening her eyes.

"Ok, how did you do that? There's no way," Chloe said as Beca moved the computer from her lap. Chloe straddled her, Beca pushed the headphones around her neck and smiled at chloe, wrapping her arms around her waist and sat up against the tree.

"I'm just awesome like that," Beca said.

"Aca-awesome, and you are aca…"Beca shook her head no and kissed Chloe, mainly so she didn't say anything with aca in front of it. Chloe smiled as she kissed Beca, she could kiss Beca forever.

"Did you kiss me to shut me up?" Chloe asked.

"Uhmm…no," Beca said. Chloe chuckled.

"You better be glad I like kissing you," Chloe said kissing Beca again. Beca smiled as they kissed.

"Hey Chloe I need to ask you something," Beca whispered against her lips. Chloe moved and started kissing her neck.

"What is it?" Chloe asked nipping her ear and causing her to moan. Beca bit her lip as her dick started hardening.

"Chloe, will you be my girlfriend? Like officially?" Beca asked. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Chloe said kissing her again when a man coughed. Beca and Chloe looked up.

"Hey Becky," Luke said with a smile. Beca pulled away from kissing Chloe and blushed.

"Hey Luke," Beca said, her semi hard cock softening.

"So I'm guessing this is your girlfriend?" Luke asked. Beca and Chloe nodded.

"Just made it official," Beca said. Chloe giggled.

"And you must be her boss," Chloe said. "You know her name is Beca right?" Chloe said. Luke just smiled.

"See you Becky," Luke said as he walked away. Chloe looked at Beca and smiled.

"Say it again," Chloe whispered. Beca smiled softly at Chloe.

"You, Chloe Beale, are my girlfriend," Beca whispered. Chloe smiled and kissed her softly then stood up.

"I have another class to go to, I'll see you around," Chloe said and left.

* * *

Beca smiled as she entered the bathroom and her job was fun because she didn't really have to deal with people, expect with Jesse, who was still trying to get her to go out with her. Beca's smile widen as she sung titanium and turned the water on, taking her robe off and stepping into the warm water.

"You can sing," Chloe said as she moved the curtain and stepped in.

"Dude," Beca said her hands covering her member and avoiding looking at Chloe, she really couldn't look at Chloe when they were both nude or she would act on impulse.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe said ignoring her and turning off the water.

"My what?" Beca asked. Chloe closed the curtain and stepped further into Becas personal space.

"Oh God," Beca moaned she checked Chloe out and saw Chloes lady bug tattoo, which was so close to Chloe's center. Chloe smiled at the effect she had on Beca but Chloe's own body was responding to Becas stare, she was getting incredibly turned on, so she just smiled and tried to get back on task.

"You have to try out for the Bellas," Chloe said stepping closer. Beca turned around so Chloe couldn't see her member.

"I can't concentrate on anything unless you cover your junk," Beca said still trying not to look. Chloe smiled not making a comment, out loud at least.

"Just consider it," Chloe said stepping even closer, accidently knocking a bottle off. Beca reached down to pick it up only to come face to face with Chloe's shaven core. Beca groaned and stood up facing away from Chloe because her member started to get hard from thinking about all the things she could do to her.

"I am nude," Beca said trying to hide her boner and blush now. Chloe smirked.

"I know, and must I say, much better without clothes, too bad I can't see the front," Chloe winked.

"Chloe there is…" Beca started but Chloe had her mind on something.

"You were singing Titanium right?" Chloe asked.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asked.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song is my jam, my lady jam," Chloe whispered into her ear. Beca just closed her eyes and groaned, picturing Chloe pleasuring herself to that song.

"Sing it for me," Chloe said. Beca raised an eyebrow. "Not for that reason I'm not leaving until you do so…" Chloe said. Beca sighed; she didn't want Chloe to see her member so she started singing. Chloe smiled and started singing too, both of them getting lost into each other's eyes as Beca became more relaxed. They ended the course and just smiled at each other, then Beca remember her member and covered it up more, it was fully erected now.

"I still need to shower," Beca whispered.

"Mind if I join you?" Chloe asked with a smile, pressing into Becas back and kissing her neck.

"Chlo, I ahh…there is something I haven't told you, but I can't tell you right now," Beca said sadly, she didn't want her first time to be in a shower and she didn't want to tell Chloe she had a penis while in the shower.

"Oh ok, no worries," Chloe said leaving, hurt obvious on her face.

"Chloe," Beca said but it was too late, Chloe already took off.

* * *

"Hey Bree," Chloe whispered. Aubrey stopped typing and saved it before looking at her best friend.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked patting the spot on the couch that was next to her. Chloe sat beside Aubrey and rested her head in Aubreys lap as she told her what happened. Aubrey played with Chloes hair as she listened.

"Am I not pretty enough?" Chloe asked wiping a tear away.

"Oh Chloe, you are gorgeous," Aubrey said.

"Then why won't she have sex with me?" Chloe asked.

"Well the way you talk about Beca and everything she seems to be the kind of person that takes someone they care about on a date first before fooling around," Aubrey said. Chloe sighed.

"You're right," Chloe whispered.

"Well of course I am," Aubrey said. Chloe chuckled.

"Thanks Bree," Chloe whispered.

"It's what friends are for," Aubrey said as a knock came from the door.

"Chloe, please let me in," Beca said.

"Should I let her in?" Aubrey whispered.

"I'll do it," Chloe said getting up and opening the door.

"Chloe I'm so sorry ok, I didn't mean to…" Chloe held her hand up.

"Let's go to my room," Chloe said taking Becas hand and closing the door

Beca nodded stepping in and closing the door.

"Hey Aubrey," Beca said.

"Beca," Aubrey said. Beca followed Chloe to Chloe's room as they step in Chloe closed the door and sat on the bed.

"Alright talk," Chloe said.

"Ok first I have this big secret, only certain people know about it,"

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"Jane, ma, Frankie, tommy, and Maura," Beca said.

"Why does my sister know before me?" Chloe pouted.

"Because I needed a doctor and I didn't want anyone to touch me and I was comfortable enough with her," Beca said. Chloe nodded trying to understand.

"Ok, go on," Chloe said. Beca took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"I uhh… I… I have a dick," Beca whispered. Chloe stayed silent for a little bit.

"Are you being serious?" Chloe asked.

"I wouldn't joke about this Chloe, and anyone that does is pathetic," Beca said. Chloe nodded seeing Beca was serious.

"Is it…fully functional?" Chloe asked. Beca blushed and bit her lip.

"Yeah, it is, there would be a chance I could get you pregnant," Beca said.

"Can I see it?" Chloe asked. Beca gaped.

 **Ok so in the next chapter there will be sex, or a blow job...I'm not sure which yet, what would you like to see?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude seriously? No, I'm a freak? No screaming?" Beca asked. Chloe stood up and cupped Becas face.

"Beca, I don't know how you thought I would react but you are not a freak, you are amazing and this just makes you even more unique and amazing," Chloe said. Beca nodded, not realizing she had tears coming down her cheeks. Chloe wiped them away.

"No one has ever said that before, no one but my true family has accepted me," Beca whispered.

"And Maura," Chloe added.

"I was including her in my true family," Beca said. Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe as they kissed.

"I was serious though," Chloe said pulling back.

"Serious about what?" Beca asked.

"I want to see it," Chloe said. Beca chuckled.

"Ok but uh…please don't laugh if it gets hard," Beca whispered.

"If anything I'd take it as a compliment," Chloe said pushing her on the bed and undoing her belt. Beca licked her lips, already feeling herself growing hard. Chloe undid her pants and moved her pants down then moved her boxers down, gapping at Becas size.

"You're not even hard yet are you?" Chloe asked.

"No, just a little," Beca whispered covering her eyes.

"Beca look at me," Chloe said softly.

"I can't," Beca said.

"Why?" Chloe asked with a small pout.

"Because, I'll get even harder," Beca said. Chloe smiled.

"Well now you definitely have to look at me," Chloe said leaning forward and kissing her. Beca relaxed as she kissed back, pulling her closer and gasping as her shaft touched Chloes bare stomach, Chloes shirt had ridden up. Chloe hummed into the kiss as she pulled back. Beca looked at Chloe and a small smile creeped on her lips.

Chloe went back down and started looking at Becas shaft, she wrapped her hand around it making Beca moan as she grew hard.

"Hey Becs?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca panted.

"Are you a virgin?" Chloe asked.

"No," Beca said through a chuckle.

"Then why are you so nervous now?" Chloe asked.

"Because I actually like you, the other girls were just flings and didn't matter, but you, I wanted to be perfect for you," Beca panted moaning as Chloe traced the tip of her head. Chloe bit her lip as she watched Beca moan, it was turning her on.

"You are perfect," Chloe said and smiled even more as she felt Beca arch.

"Can I give you a blow job?" Chloe asked as she pumped Beca.

"What?" Beca moaned, her mind clouded by hormones.

"Can I blow you?" Chloe asked.

"I was…wanting to…wait…make it…romantic," Beca panted as Chloe tightened her hold slightly and pumped her.

"It's ok Beca, you would go and jerk off if I stopped wouldn't you?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded.

"Then let me help you," Chloe said. Beca nodded.

"Ok," Beca whispered. Chloe smiled and lowered her head, flicking her tongue across Becas tip. Beca moaned and grabbed the bedsheets. Chloe took Beca inch by inch until she had the full nine inches in her mouth.

"Fuck," Beca moaned.

Chloe started humming against Becas large shaft.

"Fuck Chloe," Beca whimpered thrusting up, it was so much better than the blow jobs she had gotten before. Chloe kept going, speeding up until she was bobbing her head, her hand twisting and pumping as she sucked Beca off.

"Ch….Chloe…I'm about….to…cum…" Beca panted not wanting to cum in her mouth, but Chloe kept going, wanting to taste Beca. Beca moaned and arched her back as she came.

Chloe moaned at the taste of Beca and kept bobbing, wanting to prolong Becas orgasm.

Beca panted as she came down slowly. Chloe pulled back and fixed Becas pants, carefully zipping her pants up then hovered over Beca.

"Are you one of those people that get grossed out if I try to kiss you?" Chloe asked. Beca didn't answered as she lifted up and kissed Chloe deeply, pouring her love into the kiss that she was afraid of saying out loud.

Chloe gasped as she felt exactly what was in the kiss and kissed back. Beca rolled them over so she was on top, about to give Chloe pleasure when Aubrey banged on the door.

"Chloe come on, we have to go to dinner with my parents," Aubrey said banging on the door.

"Be out in a sec Bree," Chloe giggled.

"You better not be having sex, you know there are rules," Aubrey said then went back to her room.

"Maybe she needs to get laid," Beca grumbled as she lay beside Chloe. Chloe chuckled as she got up.

"Maybe you should do that," Chloe said as she changed her clothes. Beca laughed.

"Yeah right Chloe," Beca said as she got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Chloe once her shirt was off. "Are you trying to get rid of me that easily?" Beca whispered against her ear.

"Never," Chloe whispered turning around and kissing her softly. Beca kissed back holding her close.

"You better get ready, I'd hate to have Aubrey burst in here," Beca whispered against her lips. Chloe nodded and pulled back, changing into a nice cocktail dress.

"Wow, you look….stunning," Beca whispered.

"Thank you," Chloe said pecking her lips and going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

"Well I guess I should go and get some studying done," Beca said leaning against the door.

"You mean mixing," Chloe teased as she rinse her mouth out then started putting make up on. Beca chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go," Beca said.

"You could stay here you know," Chloe whispered, afraid of she had gone too far with asking Beca to stay over.

"Yeah?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded a little shyly, making Beca smile.

"It would be nice coming home and crawling into bed with you…to sleep," Chloe added walking up and in front of her. "Though the other kind of sleep would be so much more fun," Chloe said. Beca chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sure it would be," Beca said. "God you are so beautiful," Beca said staring at Chloe and how her hair and make-up was done. Chloe blushed.

"If I hadn't just ran out of my favorite lip stick I would kiss you right now," Chloe said hugging her.

"God you two make it seem like it is going to be forever until you see each other, come on," Aubrey said, she was only slightly jealous that Chloe had someone and she didn't. Chloe giggled and pecked Becas cheek softly.

"Stay here, please," Chloe said and followed Aubrey out the door.

Beca smiled as she went over to the fridge and got food for herself, making sure she cleaned up so Aubrey wouldn't yell at her.

* * *

"Great, we are the first ones here," Aubrey said nervously as the waiter led them to their table.

"Don't be so nervous Bree, everything will be fine," Chloe assured her.

"That's easy for you to say, you have someone," Aubrey said sadly. Chloe wrapped her arm around Aubrey and hugged her.

"You'll find someone," Chloe said.

"Well there is this girl I saw, she had the longest sexiest legs," Aubrey said. Chloe smiled widely and squealed.

"Tell me who right now," Chloe said excitedly. Aubrey chuckled at her best friend.

"I don't actually know who it was, I just saw her in the halls for a few seconds," Aubrey said, slightly sad.

"Aubrey, Chloe dear, it's great to see you again," Sarah said engulfing them in a great motherly hug.

"Hey Sarah," Chloe said with a smile.

"Hello Mother," Aubrey said smiling as she hugged her mother.

"You two look fantastic, Chloe you look different," Sarah said.

"Aubrey, Chloe," Richard said, nodding his head as greeting.

"Richard," Chloe said with a nod as Sarah let them go.

"Father," Aubrey said all of them sitting down, ordering food and wine.

"So Aubrey, Chloe, are you seeing anyone?" Sarah asked, Aubreys mom.

"Mom," Aubrey said sipping her wine.

"I am, though I think Aubrey has her eye on somebody," Chloe chuckled.

"Who is this boy?" Richard asked. Sarah sighed.

"Richard, you know our daughter is gay," Sarah said. Richard huffed and stood up.

"I'm going to get another drink," Richard said standing up to get a drink. Chloe sighed and held Aubreys hand comforting her. Aubrey smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"Are you two together?" Sarah asked.

"No," Aubrey said shaking her head.

"She wishes she could have someone as aca-awesome as me," Chloe teased. Aubrey chuckled.

"No, she is with someone named Beca, she has these ear monstrosities, and tattoos everywhere," Aubrey said.

"Very hot and very meaningful tattoos, come on Aubrey, give her a chance," Chloe said. Aubrey sighed.

"Only because you're my best friend, I'll try," Aubrey said.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Chloe asked.

"There's no telling," Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry dear, let's just try to enjoy dinner," Sarah said.

 **Sorry this took so long, I have different parts of the story written and I'm have trouble connecting them, so I hope you enjoy this, I wanted to give you aca-awesome people something to know I didn't forget about this story.**

 **WARNING: I plan on making this story a little dark, I won't put it in great detail except for one thing which will be torture, there will be no rape so this is your WARNING if you are sensitive to it. It won't be until a few chapters in but I wanted to prepare you.**

 **One more thing do you guys and gals want to see Aubrey have a threesome with Chloe and Beca, maybe even possibly making them, including Stacie, a thing? Or just a one time thing? please leave a review and tell me.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh finally," Aubrey huffed taking her shoes off, "oh wow, who cleaned?" Aubrey asked surprised that their apartment was cleaner than they had left.

"Beca may have possibly stayed the night, I hope that's ok," Chloe said guiltily. Aubrey sighed.

"Since she cleaned I don't mine," Aubrey said. Chloe squealed hugging her tightly. Aubrey rolled her eyes but hugged back.

"Alright I'm going to shower and go to bed, dinner was rough," Aubrey said. Chloe pulled back and squeezed her best friends shoulders.

"Alright," Chloe said going to her own bedroom, smiling when she saw Beca fast asleep. Chloe undressed and crawled into the bed in just her underwear and a t-shirts. Beca was in a tank top and her boxers. Beca hummed as she felt Chloe cuddle into her. Both of them drifting into a deep and wonderful sleep.

* * *

Beca groaned as she woke up, her arm very numb, she looked over and smiled. Chloe was lying on Becas arm, snuggled into her. Beca moved Chloe a little and got up, going to the bathroom. When Beca got up Chloe was up and only in her underwear, Beca gapped at her, her dick getting a little hard.

"Uhmm, morning," Beca said.

"Morning Becs," Chloe said stopping what she was doing and gave beca a good morning kiss. Beca smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around Chloes bare waist. Chloe hummed flicking her tongue out and asking for permission. Beca opened her mouth and moaned as their tongues touched. Beca pulled back both of them panting.

"I want to take you on a date tonight," Beca said. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Alright, what should I wear?" Chloe asked.

"I'll figure that out later and let you know," Beca said. "I should get dressed and head to my dorm so I can shower and dress," Beca said.

"You could shower and dress here," Chloe said biting her lip.

"As much as I would love that, I am shorter then you so your jeans wound drag on the floor,"

"you're right, I have to get ready for class, so I'll see you tonight," Chloe said kissing her again.

"I'll come here and pick you up," Beca said as she watched chloe gather her clothes and go to the bathroom. Beca grabbed her discarded clothes and put them on, grabbing her cell phone and keys.

Aubrey was in the kitchen putting cream cheese on her blueberry bagal.

"Hey," Beca said to Aubrey.

"Hey, where's Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"Shower, I was wondering if I could ask you something," Beca said.

"I don't see why not," Aubrey said.

"What kind of date does Chloe like?" Beca asked. Aubrey's lips twitched up.

"And why would I tell you that?" Aubrey asked.

"Because I would like to give Chloe her dream date," Beca said.

"Her dream date is on the Eiffel tower," Aubrey said.

"Paris France, I should have figured she'd want something like that," Beca chuckled.

"She loves ice skating, she loves any kind of food but her favorite is Chinese, her favorite dessert is strawberry cheesecake, she hates Cherrys but for some reason she doesn't mind chewing on the cherry stems, her favorite ice cream is…"

"Mint chocolate chips, she's afraid of the sound of thunder, she loves lady bugs, and her favorite color is red. I know I haven't known her long but I know a little bit about her," Beca said.

"If you break her heart Beca Rizzoli I'll break your neck," Aubrey said. Beca nodded.

"If Maura doesn't beat you to it," Beca said and left.

* * *

 **Date Night**

Beca smiled as she knocked on her door, she was wearing normal clothing with a light jacket and no holes in her pants, she had told Chloe to wear something a little warm. Chloe opened the door with a wide smile and jumped into Becas arms and kissing her. Beca chuckled and kissed her back.

"So, where are we going?" Chloe asked. Beca smiled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Beca said. Chloe smiled and pecked her lips.

"This secrecy stuff is kind of hot," Chloe smiled. Beca chuckled

"Are you ready to go?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded.

"More than ready," Chloe said. "Bye Bree, don't wait up," Chloe yelled and closed the door and followed Beca. Beca chuckled leading her to her motorcycle.

"Here" Beca said handing her a spare jacket. Chloe put it on and sniffed the collar of it.

"It smells like you, I like the way you smell," Chloe whispered. Beca smiled pulling her into a soft kiss. Chloe smiled into the kiss as she kissed back.

"I like the way you smell too Chloe," Beca whispered. Chloe smiled as they got onto the motorcycle and Beca drove, Chloes arms wrapped tight around Becas waist.

"We're here," Beca said after a few minutes of driving. Chloe looked up at the building and smiled at the skating rink.

"Oh my God, how did you know?" Chloe asked getting off of the motorcycle. Beca chuckled getting off.

"I may or may not have asked Aubrey your dream date, I know this isn't Paris France and the Eiffel tower but it is something you love," Beca said.

"As long as I'm with you it will be perfect," Chloe said. Beca smiled.

"So I guess we can leave then right?" Beca asked jokingly.

"Hell no, I want to go skating," Chloe pouted.

"Don't pout beautiful, I'm only joking," Beca said pecking her lips and taking her inside.

"Hey Becky, the place is all yours just tell me when you are leaving so I can fully lock up," Luke said.

"Thanks Luke," Beca said as he left to go next door to eat.

"Why does he call you Becky?" Chloe said. Beca shrugged leading her inside to put skates on.

"I don't know but I don't really mind," Beca said as Chloe sat down.

"Yet every time Jesse calls you Becaw you look like you want to kill him," Chloe said. Beca got on her knees helping Chloe with her shoes.

"Because I don't like him calling me that, it's just weird, plus he has a crush on me and keeps insisting on a date," Beca said.

"Should I kiss you in front of him?" Chloe asked. Beca chuckled finishing tying her shoe.

"Honestly it might make it worse," Beca said.

"Are you scared of him?" Chloe asked as Beca put on her own skates. Beca snorted.

"Not even close, I'm only scared of a few things and most of them is about losing someone I care about," Beca said.

"Well I'm not going anywhere," Chloe promised and sealing her promise with a kiss.

"Let's go," Beca chuckled helping her to the rink, Beca could skate alright but as soon as she saw Chloe skating her mouth dropped, she saw how elegant and smooth she was on ice, her lips smiling as she closed her eyes as she skate, she looked peaceful.

"Wow," Beca said.

"What?" Chloe whispered going over to her and taking her hand so they could skate together.

"You just look…peaceful," Beca whispered making Chloe smile.

"I enjoy ice skating, it makes me feel…I don't know a right word for it," Chloe said.

"I get it, trust me I get it," Beca whispered going over to her and kissed her. Chloe smiled wrapping her arms around Becas neck, kissing back softly. Yelping when they went tumbling onto the floor.

"Ow," Beca chuckled, she had landed on her back and Chloe was lying on top of her.

"Is your package ok?" Chloe asked worried that she had actually hurt Beca. Beca chuckled.

"No, it is very much ok," Beca whispered staring up at Chloe. Chloe looked at Beca and smiled grinding her hips down making Beca moan.

"Then I definitely don't mind how we landed," Chloe whispered kissing her again.

"You would if your back was against the freezing cold ice," Beca mumbled into the kiss, pulling her closer.

"Good thing I'm not,' Chloe whispered against Becas lips with a smirk, kissing her more forcefully and gridding into Becas crotch again. Beca moaned gripping her waist and bringing her closer. They made out for a few minutes before Beca pulled away so it didn't go further. Chloe pouted and her stomach growled. Beca chuckled.

"Come on, I have somewhere else planned with food," Beca said pecking her lips. Chloe nodded getting up and helping Beca up carefully.

"Ok either you're not hard or you tuck very well," Chloe said pouting because she didn't get to see how hard she made Beca.

"Trust me Chlo, I'm hard, I can just tuck very well," Beca said.

"I wish you wouldn't, I like you just the way you are," Chloe said. Beca smiled pecking her lips.

"Come on beautiful, let's get you something to eat," Beca whispered. They took their shoes off and left for the next destination. Beca drove to a Chinese restaurant that was Chloes favorite.

"Wow, and my favorite Chinese restaurant, you're not proposing right?" Chloe joked. Beca chuckled getting out of the car and opening the door.

"Trust me, if I propose to you it will be on your actual dream date at the Eiffel tower," Beca promised.

"I'll hold you to it," Chloe said pecking her lips as they went in to eat.

* * *

Beca kissed Chloe softly putting her down on the bed. Chloe hummed and wrapped her arms around Chloes neck.

"Beca, please, I can't wait anymore," Chloe whispered. Beca nodded.

"Are you sure?" Beca whispered. Chloe nodded.

"Yes please Beca," Chloe begged. Beca sat up and took Chloes shirt off, kissing down her body and unbuttoning Chloes pants, taking them off and gapping at Chloes black lace undergarments.

"Like what you see?" Chloe asked.

"Huh?" Beca asked to focused on Chloes breast. Chloe chuckled grabbing Becas shirt and pulling it over her head and throwing her shirt somewhere in the room.

"You are absolutely breath taking," Beca whispered.

"And just think, I'm not even fully naked," Chloe whispered kissing Beca deeply.

"Well let's change that," Beca panted pulling her underwear and bra off, "Last time I saw all of this was in the shower," Beca smiled. Chloe chuckled.

"I believe we were both naked during that encounter, so let's change that," Chloe whispered unbuttoning Becas pants. Beca moved so it was easier for Chloe to undress her. They were both naked Beca on top of Chloe as they kissed each other lovingly.

"Wait, I have to get a condom," Beca panted.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on the pill," Chloe whispered wrapping her legs around Becas waist.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure," Chloe said kissing her deeply. Beca ground her hips down making them both moan. Beca adjusted as the tip entered Chloe. Chloe nodded for Beca to keep going. Beca moaned as she enter Chloe slowly, burying her face in Chloes neck as she kept thrusting. Chloe moaned as Beca kept thrusting, Chloe tighten her hold on Becas waist, digging her nails into Becas back. Beca grabbed Chloes thigh and sped up, pulling out and thrusting hard into her.

"Fuck Beca," Chloe moaned gripping Becas hair and pulling her up so she could kiss her. Beca moaned into the kiss, reaching down and rubbing Chloes clit in small circles. Chloe moaned into the kiss arching up as she felt herself approaching the edge.

"I'm so close Beca," Chloe moaned. Beca nipped and sucked on Chloes neck, thrusting harder.

"Oh Beca, fuck yes," Chloe moaned as she came, her walls clamping down on to Becas shaft.

"In or out baby?" Beca panted on the verge of cuming inside her.

"In Beca, please in," Chloe moaned through her orgasm. Beca groaned as she came inside her, thrusting faster to keep their orgasm going. Beca and Chloe kept going for hours until they couldn't go anymore.

"That was…"

"Aca-mazing," Chloe panted interrupting her.

"And now it's ruined," Beca chuckled.

"Hey," Chloe pouted, "Acapella is my life," Chloe said.

"I'm just picking on you baby," Beca whispered kissing her head. Chloe hummed and snuggled closer into her, both of them falling asleep.

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe organized the head shots for when they would be on stage.

"Chloe that's her," Aubrey said when Stacie came out.

"She's cute and killer legs," Chloe said. "Think she has a voice?" Chloe asked.

"I don't care," Aubrey whispered. Soon Stacie was gone and everyone was done. Chloe frowned thinking Beca didn't actually come to the auditions.

"Oh wait there's one more," Chloe said smiling wildly, glad that her girlfriend had decided to come.

"Hello," Beca said a little awkwardly as she came on the stage. "I didn't know we had to prepare that song," Beca said.

"That's alright, sing anything you want," Chloe said.

"Uh… may I?" Beca asked pointing to the cup.

"Yeah," Chloe said staring at Becas cleavage as she reached down to get the cup then sat down. Chloe licked her lips and watched Beca singing when I'm gone, everyone very impressed with her performance, even Aubrey was but she didn't want to show it. When Beca was done she had a small smirk on her mouth.

"Wow, we are made for each other," Jesse whispered to himself, he had been watching her from the other side of the stage.

* * *

Chloe knocked on Becas door. Beca groaned and got up from the bed.

"You showed me your cleavage on purpose didn't you," Chloe said as she kissed her heatedly. Beca moaned back pushing her on the bed and kissing back.

"Maybe, I don't hear any complaining," Beca husked nipping and sucking on her neck.

"Fuck Beca," Chloe moaned.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Beca panted.

"What?" Chloe whispered not focusing on why she was actually there but on how horny she was. Beca chuckled.

"Why did you come to my dorm Chlo?" Beca whispered.

"Oh, I'm here to kidnap you for the initiation," Chloe said. "But I knew if I just threw a hood over you I'd probably end up with a black eye or worse," Chloe said holding up the said bag.

"Most likely," Beca chuckled. "Go ahead, I'm ready," Beca said. Chloe smiled throwing it over her head and taking her to initiation; after the initiation was done they went to the after party.

"Be-caw! Be-caw!" Jesses said climbing over the stone seats swaying from the drinks he had consumed.

"Oh wow," Beca sighed.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" Jesse asked.

"No," Beca said trying to get him to go away.

"You're one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella boys, and were gonna have aca-children, it's inevitable," Jesse said with a smile.

"You're really drunk right now, I don't think you are going to remember any of this," Beca said.

"No you're just blurry," Jesse said.

"Look Jesse you and I aren't going to happen, I have a girlfriend, a redheaded gorgeous girlfriend," Beca said. Aubrey looked over and was glaring at the guy, not liking how he was trying to get with her best friends girlfriend.

"I'm gonna get you a drink," Jesse said ignoring what she said and going to get her a drink. Beca shook her head then smiled as she saw Chloe come up to her.

"Hey," Chloe said grabbing her hands and pulling her against her.

"Well hey to you too," Beca chuckled wrapping her arms around her.

"We need to dance, where I can grind my ass on your crotch and get you super hard," Chloe said hooking her fingers in her belt loop and bringing her closer.

"Dude why?" Beca whispered.

"Because, after you are nice and hard, and I am nice and wet, we will go back to my apartment and you are going to fuck me," Chloe said.

"Babe, you've been drinking," Beca said.

"Beca, I'm not drunk, I have a high alcohol tolerance," Chloe said dancing with her.

"So not drunk?" Beca whispered dancing with her a little.

"No baby, I'm not drunk," Chloe said turning around and grinding her ass against Becas crotch.

"I think I'm already hard," Beca panted, her breathing picking up. Beca and Chloe started dancing together; Chloe doing exactly what she said she was going to do.

"Baby, please I can't take much more," Beca whispered nipping her neck and running a head between the inside of her thigh.

"Come on," Chloe whimpered taking Becas hand.

"Beca, I thought I was going to get to dance with you?" Jesse asked.

"Dude no, this is my girlfriend bye," Beca said, Chloe practically running. Jesse slung his beer into the trash can angrily and left the party.

"I think you and I can help each other out," Tom said as he caught up to him.

"Yeah and why's that?" Jesse asked looking at him, anger clear on his face.

"You want Beca, I want Chloe," Tom said. Jesse smiled a little.

"Perhaps you can be of some help," Jesse said.

* * *

"I don't think you're getting a quite night to sleep tonight," Stacie joked with Aubrey, seeing Chloe and Beca leaving the party. Aubrey chuckled.

"I don't think so either, and I was looking forward to sleeping," Aubrey said.

"You can sleep with me," Stacie said.

"Actually sleep or…"

"Why don't you come with me and find out," Stacie whispered as she swayed her hips walking away. Aubrey licked her lips and chugged the rest of her beer then followed.

 **Alright so hopefully you awesome nerds enjoyed this, and r** **emember** **guys and gals reviews keep me going and remind me that people actually do read this. Please** **tell me what you all think about this and what you all want to see happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the wait. I have had a hell of a month, with working all the time and now college starting soon, I write on my days off but usually my days off end up with me working so I try my best to write. Just know that I have not dropped this story or any of my others and I hope you all stick with me through this journey because I promise it's going to be an aca-awesome one.**

Beca pressed Chloe hard against the door, kissing her heatedly. Chloe moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Fuck Beca, wait a second baby, and then we can have a soft bed," Chloe panted turning around and trying to put the key in the key hole. Beca bit down hard on her neck and soothed it with her tongue.

"Son of a bitch," Chloe moaned loving the pain and pleasure Beca gave her, finally opening the door and pulling Beca in and kissing Beca heatedly.

"Fuck baby," Beca moaned into the kiss, Chloe leading them to her bedroom and their clothes being thrown somewhere in the apartment. They both landed on the bed in a naked tangle mess. Beca moved her hips, her fully harden dick sliding over wet folds.

"I need you now Beca," Chloe panted, Beca nodded and kissed Chloe softly as she slid into Chloe slowly. Chloe moaned into the kiss as she was stretched by Beca, clawing at her back as Beca started thrusting into her.

"You feel so good Chloe," Beca whispered against her lips as she sped up making Chloe moan louder.

"You too Beca, so good, keep going baby," Chloe panted as they kept going, building up their orgasm.

"In or out baby," Beca panted as she kept going.

"In, Always in baby," Chloe moaned loudly as she came. Beca moaned at the tightens and came deep inside her girlfriend. Chloe moaned wrapping her arms and legs tightly around her as she came loudly. Beca slowed down, letting them come down slowly, both of them panting.

Chloe tangled her hand in Becas hair and brought her down, kissing her deeply. Beca smiled lightly as she kissed back. Chloe smiled pulling back.

"You really know how to use that thing," Chloe said. Beca chuckled.

"Well I'm sure I could get even better with some practice," Beca said. Chloe smiled widely and flipped them over so she was now straddling her.

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Chloe said as she started another round, moans of pleasure going through the night.

Chloe smiled at Beca as she slept, moving a piece of the Becas hair out from her face and stroking her cheek softly.

"I think I'm in love with you Beca Rizzoli," Chloe whispered, placing a soft kiss her girlfriends lips before laying down and falling asleep herself.

* * *

Chloe woke up and smiled, stretching and then looking over at Beca who was still asleep. Chloe watched her beautiful girlfriend a few more minutes before placing a small peck on her lips and going to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

While cooking Chloe heard the front door open and close, a smile breaking out on her face. Chloe watched as Aubrey tiptoed to her room.

"No good morning?" Chloe asked. Aubrey yelped and turned around.

"Uhmm…. Good morning," Aubrey said.

"So, how was your night?" Chloe asked with a smirk as she sipped her coffee.

"Uhmm… it was good, pretty good," Aubrey said with a blush. Chloe hummed.

"Must have been better than good, I mean, you are still in your clothes from last night," Chloe teased with a playful smirk on her face.

"Ok, well, I stayed at someone house because I knew you and Beca would be doing it like bunnies," Aubrey said.

"Even though that is true I'm sure you yourself had quite a night," Chloe said going over to her best friend and poking at a hickey on her chest. Aubrey blushed brightly.

"Ok, so I may have stayed the night with Stacie," Aubrey admitted, she could never keep something from Chloe.

"May have?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok I did, and trust me when I say there was no sleeping," Aubrey said. Chloe squealed hugging her.

"I'm so happy, you finally got laid," Chloe said. Aubrey chuckled.

"Chloe come on, get off," Aubrey said trying to get out of the very strong Chloe hold.

"I made some breakfast," Chloe said as she stopped hugging her.

"Is the midget still here?" Aubrey asked.

"Watch it Posen," Beca said going over to Chloe and wrapping her arms around Chloe, kissing her cheek.

"Morning," Beca whispered.

"Good Morning," Chloe said with a smile, instantly melting in her girlfriends arms.

"Yes well… I'm going to change. First practice is tomorrow, don't be late," Aubrey said. Beca rolled her eyes at her.

"Why can't you two be friends?" Chloe said with a pout.

"Because she accuses me of cheating and calls me names, I never did anything to her and she treats me like that," Beca said.

"Please try, for me," Chloe said pouting at her. Beca starred at her for a few and sighed.

"Fine," Beca whispered. Chloe smiled hugging and kissing her.

"Thank you Becs," Chloe whispered into the kiss.

"You're welcome Red," Beca whispered kissing her back softly.

"I'm going to barf," Aubrey said with a roll of her eyes and a different set of clothes on.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm, I need to shower and change," Beca said.

"But I made breakfast," Chloe said with a pout.

"I know baby, and if you cook anything like Maura I know for sure it is wonderful," Beca said pecking her lips. "I'm just not hungry and I have homework," Beca lied, she just didn't want to be around while Aubrey was around. Chloe sighed giving up.

"Ok, Ill see you at practice then," Chloe said. Beca kissed her softly.

"I promise," Beca said then grabbed her things and left.

* * *

 **First practice**

Beca gaped watching the girl runaway crying.

"Dude was that necessary?" Beca asked, she didn't like seeing anyone humiliated like that. Chloe could see the rage in Becas eyes and felt a little guilty for what her best friend did.

"This is war Beca, and it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection, and here are only four months until regionals, so if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas then you should just…" Aubrey stopped. Beca raised an eyebrow thinking she was going to puke.

"Aubrey relax we don't want a repeat with what happened last year." Chloe whispered. Lily raised her hand.

"What happened last year?" Lily asked, but of course no one heard,

"What are you saying?" Chloe asked.

"What happened last year? And do you guys want to see a dead body?" Lily asked. They all frowned not hearing her but a lot of people asked the same question….about last year.

"Oh wow," everyone said, Stacie looked at Aubrey and felt bad for her.

"Oh click on guy pukes on cat," Stacie said about to pick it.

"Enough, it happened and it's over," Aubrey said. "We will practice every day for at least two hours seven days a week and I trust you will add your own cardio," Aubrey said.

"Why cardio?" Beca asked, she liked boxing and wrestling with her sister and brother Frankie but she hated running and she knew that's what Aubrey would probably make them do.

"Yeah, no, don't put me down for cardio," Fat Amy said.

"Ok moving on," Aubrey said, ignoring them both and nodding to Chloe who started handing out papers.

"This is a list of all of the songs that we have ever performed, and you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women," Aubrey said. Chloe handed the last piece of paper to Beca and Beca winked at her. Chloe blushed a little as she went back to Aubrey, swaying her ass a little for Beca, knowing she was staring. Beca chuckled at Chloe then looked at the paper and frowned.

"There's nothing from this century on here," Beca said looking at Aubrey. Aubrey clinched her jaw

"Because we don't stray from tradition, now this is how we will become champions," Aubrey said showing them her plan and practicing.

Beca of course pretended not to be able to do it so Chloe would touch her. Chloe of course had her hands linger a little longer against Becas abs, loving the feel of them.

"Alright, I'm calling it," Aubrey said everyone breathing out in relief as they started grabbing there stuff.

"Hey, Aubrey, did we just learn the same choreograph from that video?" Beca asked staying behind.

"Ok don't forget to pick up your performance schedules," Aubrey said everyone going to get one. Beca smirked and chuckled at Aubrey ignoring her. "We have a gig next week, that's right next week," Aubrey said giving them to everyone, Aubrey not looking at Beca when she handed it to her.

"Hands in Bellas," Aubrey said. Everyone looked at her like she was joking. "Hands in aca-bitches," Aubrey said more forcefully with a fake smile.

"Sing ah…"

"Ah," Fat Amy started singing.

"No, no, no, it's actually on three Fat Amy," Aubrey trying not to freak out so she clinched her jaw.

"Ah," Fat Amy said with a nervous chuckle. Beca chuckled at Fat Amy.

"All right, on three," Aubrey said counting and everyone messing it up...again. "Alright we will work on that first thing next time," Aubrey said with another fake smile.

"Ok," everyone said as they started leaving.

"Beca, a word?" Aubrey asked. Beca looked at her and went over.

"What's up?" Beca asked.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the fall mixer," Aubrey said.

"You really don't like me do you?" Beca said with a smirk.

"I don't like your attitude," Aubrey said.

"You don't even know me," Beca said.

"I know you were flirting with Jesse, and that you have a toner for him," Aubrey glared at her.

"A what?" Beca asked.

"A toner, a musical boner," Aubrey said.

"Yeah that's not a thing, and Jesse is definitely not a thing, this you should know," Beca said, "And besides, you're not the boss of me," Beca pointed out.

"You took an oath," Aubrey said.

"First of all I'm for Chloe and Chloe only, and that oath cost you two girls already today, I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you," Beca said turning around and walking away, she was kind of pissed that Aubrey would accuse her of something like that.

"I can see your toner through those jeans," Aubrey said.

"That's my dick," Beca said turning around with a shrug and a smirk as she walked out.

* * *

"Beca," Chloe said knocking on her door. Kimmy Jin swung the door open, rolling her eyes at Chloe and letting her in as she left. Chloe smiled a little seeing how cute Beca was with her headphones on and dead asleep. Chloe sat on her bed and stroked her thigh to wake her up.

Beca hummed in her sleep as she woke up and looked up into Chloes eyes, she took her headphones off.

"Did I actually tell Aubrey I had a dick?" Beca whispered. Chloe nodded.

"You did, but I think she just thinks you were being a smart ass," Chloe said.

"Man she just…she really fucking gets to me," Beca huffed.

"I've noticed, you'll both get over it," Chloe assured her.

"Chloe she accuses me of cheating on you and having a thing for Jesse, I mean…doesn't that bother you?" Beca asked. Chloe shook her head.

"Not really, do you want to know why?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded because it bugged her every time Aubrey accused her.

"Because I know it's not true, you'd never hurt me so no matter what anyone says I know the truth," Chloe said. Beca was going to say something but Chloes phone went off.

"Sorry I have to take this," Chloe said.

"Hello, yes, ok what time? Tomorrow at eight? Yeah I can do that, ok bye," Chloe said hanging up then looking at Beca.

"Who was that?" Beca asked.

"No body," Chloe said.

"Chlo, I don't believe you," Beca said. Chloe sighed.

"It was the doctors office," Chloe said.

"Why are you going to the doctor Chloe?" Beca asked with a frown sitting up, her feet on the ground.

"My throats been feeling weird, and I went to get it checked out and they have my result" Chloe said.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Beca asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry," Chloe said.

"You're my girlfriend babe, I'm going to worry about you every second," Beca said. Chloe smiled at that.

"Can you come with me?" Chloe asked taking her hand. Beca smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I'll even wake up early to bring you coffee and pick you up," Beca said. Chloe smiled and kissed her.

"Best girlfriend ever," Chloe said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Beca teased. Chloe slapped her shoulder.

"Ass," Chloe said pecking her lips. "I have class, pick me up at seven thirty," Chloe said kissing her again then left. Beca smiled and laid back on the bed, going back to sleep.

 **Alright so hopefully you awesome nerds enjoyed this, and r** **emember** **guys and gals reviews keep me going and remind me that people actually do read this. Please** **tell me what you all think about this and what you all want to see happen?**

 **I should update my other story in about two days. I just have to add some stuff and edit it then it will be good to go.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well another update. I hope you guys and gals enjoy it. There is smut at the end so...sorry for the wait and hopefully the smut makes up for it.**

"Miss Beale, maybe perhaps you'd like her to go before we review the results," the doctor said. Beca and Chloe were sitting down in their Bellas outfit, or what Beca liked to call her flight attendant suit.

"No its fine, she's my girlfriend so she can know," Chloe said squeezing Becas hand.

"Well Miss Beale it seems that you have nodes," the doctor said making Chloe gasp and tear up. Beca held Chloe close.

"Uhmm, what are nodes?" Beca asked awkwardly.

"They are the rubbing together of your vocal cords at above average rates without proper lubrication," Chloe said.

"Isn't that painful," Beca asked.

"Without surgery? Yes, it is," the doctor said.

"But with surgery I wouldn't be able to sing," Chloe said.

"It's possible, but without it, it will only get worse," the doctor said. "I'll leave you alone so you can decide what to do," the doctor said.

"No that's fine, I already know I don't want the surgery right now," Chloe said the doctor nodded and left. Chloe gathered her bag.

"Dude, why the hell not?" Beca asked following Chloe out of the doctors office.

"Because of nationals Beca, I love singing, and the surgery may take my voice away. I'd be out for at least a month," Chloe said.

"Yeah but it's hurting you, and I made you scream last night, which you are definitely a screamer, and then you gave me a blow job is not helping you," Beca said.

"It's not your fault if you are thinking that Beca," Chloe said.

"I'm not, but it wasn't helping," Beca said.

"The orgasms were helping," Chloe said with a smirk.

"You are trying to get me off track Chloe, I don't agree with you singing when its hurting you."

"Well it's my body and not yours," Chloe said getting into the passenger seat.

"Seriously, so I'm not supposed to care if you are willingly hurting yourself?" Beca asked.

"It's not like I'm cutting Beca, just don't worry about it," Chloe said.

"Sure, I won't worry about my girlfriend who is hurting, what was I possibly thinking," Beca said heading to where they were needing to sing.

When they got there Beca was still upset with Chloe and wouldn't talk to her no matter how many times Chloe tried to talk to her. They started singing which Beca knew they weren't ready for and they sounded horrible. Chloe told the entire group that she had nodes but would continue to sing, adding that she would pull back for Becas sake but it wasn't enough for Beca.

"I have to go to work, Aubrey can drive you," Beca said to Chloe and left.

"Beca, we need to talk," Chloe said but Beca wasn't listening to her.

"Whoa, what's wrong with short stack?" Fat Amy asked.

"She was there with me at the doctor, she thinks I need to get the surgery but I wouldn't be able to sing for a while," Chloe said with a sigh watching Beca leave.

"She's probably going to see Jesse, I swear she's going to cheat on you with him," Aubrey said. Chloe sighed.

"Lets just go," Chloe said. Fat Amy and Stacie looked at each other, both thinking it was wrong that she didn't defend Beca.

* * *

"Hey Beca, look I want to apologize for my behavior, I guess I have to hear no a few times before it registers in my head," Jesse said looking sincere.

"You actually mean it?" Beca asked as they put up tapes.

"Of course, when you said the redhead was your girlfriend I realized you are definitely not into me, what's her name anyways?" Jesse asked. Beca studied him, thinking he was being sincere and trying to be her friend.

"Her name is Chloe, she's actually the co-captain of the Bellas," Beca said.

"Tell me about her," Jesse said.

"You really want to know?" Beca asked.

"Of course, I really just want to be your friend Beca. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at all, it wasn't my intention," Jesse said.

"Ok," Beca said nodding and started talking about Chloe and how they met, leaving a few things out.

"Wow, that's great, so when's the wedding?" Jesse joked. Beca chuckled.

"Oh next week, I'll make sure to send you an invite," Beca joked right back as they started on the records. Jesse holding them up to his face making Beca laugh.

"You are so weird," Beca said.

"Just a little, so friends?" Jesse asked holding his hand out. Beca nodded

"Sure friends," Beca said

"Jesse I'm starving so could you…" Luke started.

"You want me to get you lunch?" Jesse asked and he nodded. "You should probably lay off the burgers, you're not going to be twenty-two forever" Jesse said.

"Yeah I think I'm good," Luke said lifting his shirt up and showing off his abs.

"He's good, your good," Beca said. Jesse nodded and left, as soon as he was out of the building he started bad mouthing Chloe and Luke.

"So you two looked cozy?" Luke said.

"Yeah, he got it through his head that we aren't meant to be and we are going to try this friend thing," Beca said.

"You're going to have a different friend, what about me?" Luke said with a pout.

"Aww its ok Lukey bear, you'll always be my work out best friend," Beca said.

"Which reminds me, when can we go to the gym again, you're an awesome spare partner," Luke said.

"I know I am, how about after work? I need a stress reliever," Beca said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Luke asked,

"Just things with Chloe," Beca said and went on explaining, finishing when Jesse got back.

"We will continue this at the gym," Luke said to her grabbing his food and going back into the booth. Beca nodded and went back to work.

* * *

Luke came out with his work out bag locking up the booth.

"Ready?" Luke asked and Beca nodded.

"Yup, I'll be right behind you," Beca said

"Bye Becaw," Jesse said.

"Later loser," Beca said waving bye as he left then followed Luke to the gym. They went in and met each other at the boxing ring.

"Alright so back to Chloe, you don't want her hurting anymore right?" like asked as they stretched.

"Exactly, I just…I don't like the thought of her hurting like this, especially if there is something that can be done to stop it," Beca said as they started boxing each other.

"Well have you thought about the fact that she's hurting even more because you aren't there by her side," Luke said Beca landed a punch on his ribs.

"No, but she has to see my point, and then there's the fact that Aubrey suggested I would cheat on Chloe with Jesse, Chloe didn't even defend me," Beca said.

"Ok that I can see being mad about," Luke said landing a punch in Becas stomach. Beca used the opening to land a punch in the face.

"I mean not even a 'hey that's my girlfriend and I know she wouldn't cheat on me,' it just pisses me off she doesn't defend me," Beca said as she kept going, her punches landing harder and harder.

"Alright next group," the owner said, meaning it was time for them to get off.

"Oh shit Beca, I think I punched too hard," Luke said, giant red mark were covering her body.

"It's no big deal, I'm glad you actually fight me and don't hold back, same time next week?" Beca asked.

"You got it," Luke said. Beca went to the shower and headed back to her dorm.

* * *

"Hello Beca, I was wondering if you were with Chloe?" Maura asked.

"No she isn't here, I assume she's with Aubrey," Beca practically spat out.

"You sound upset," Maura said.

"Has Chloe told you about her nodes?" Beca asked.

"No, that's what I was calling about on our insurance, I saw she went to the doctor and was worried," Maura said.

"Yeah, well, she has nodes and she doesn't want the surgery," Beca said.

"That's not good, she should really have the surgery. If she doesn't have the surgery then…"

"Don't start ranting Maur, I know it is hurting her," Beca said stopping her before she could list off all the terms Beca didn't understand.

"Try talking to her about it," Maura said.

"I tried already, it didn't work. Plus, we kind of got into a fight," Beca said.

"What was the fight about?" Maura asked.

"Her not considering my opinion," Beca said.

"Well if you are in a serious relationship then considering your partners' opinion is best…"

"So you are saying me and Chloe aren't in a serious relationship?" Beca teased.

"It's Chloe and I, and no that wasn't what I was saying…"

"Relax Maura, I'm just teasing," Beca said stopping Maura before she ranted.

"You and Jane are so alike it is scary," Maura said.

"And you still choose the uglier sister," Beca joked.

"Hey I don't care if you are just on the phone, I will still kick your ass," Jane said.

"You can't do that, that is impossible to do unless you…"

"Aubrey kept accusing me of cheating," Beca interrupted.

"I'll kick her ass too," Jane said.

"Well are you?" Maura asked.

"No Maura, of course I'm not," Beca said.

"Sorry, I'm just asking," Maura said.

"I really care about Chloe and I hate that she doesn't defend me," Beca said.

"It sounds like you two should sit down and have an actual conversation, no yelling or shouting just sit down and talk about your feelings.

"You two didn't break up right?" Maura asked.

"Relax Maur, we are still together, at least I think so," Beca said sighing. "Look Maura I have to go to this riff off thing, I'll talk to you guys later," Beca said.

"I love you Becs," Jane said.

"I love you too Jane, and you too Maura, tell the rest of the folks I love them too," Beca said and then hung up the phone. Beca sighed grabbing her jacket and putting it on as she left.

* * *

Beca climbed through the window and down the ladder to the pool where everyone was gathering.

"Beca," Chloe said going over and hugging her.

"Chloe," Beca said with a wince.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Beca whispered pulling back. Chloe lifted Becas shirt up.

"Beca what the hell happened to you?" Chloe asked seeing Becas bruises.

"Don't worry about it, it's my body," Beca said using Chloe's words.

"You're still mad at me," Chloe whispered looking down.

"How can you tell?" Beca asked as Justin started talking, the Bellas all gathered in a circle. Beca looked over at Jesse.

"You are going down," Jesse mouthed.

"I don't care," Beca mouthed back shrugging making them both chuckle.

"When did you two become closer? Last I heard he creeped you out," Chloe said.

"About the same time I had no say in what I think is healthy for my girlfriend, oh and your sister called to tell me the exact same thing, that you needed the surgery, it's too bad I don't have a say in it," Beca said.

"Beca please…"

"No Chloe, I honestly don't want to hear it, so why don't you go stand next to Aubrey who will probably say I'm cheating on you. But hey, thanks for always defending me when she says something about it," Beca said going over to stand off to the side of the group as the rift off started.

Beca smiled as she watched the exchange when the songs about sex started, it was back and forth between the trebles and the Bellas. Beca smiled and blew Jesse a kiss then flipped him off. Jesse smirked and started showing off. Beca rolled her eyes and ran up to him and started rapping. Beca finished getting a little awkward because no one had joined in and they were looking lost. Chloe was extremely turned on at seeing Beca rap.

"Keep going," Jesse said. Beca looked at her group smiling and started to sing, all of them eventually singing and then the whole pool was singing. When they finished they were cut off.

"What we just did was great right?" Beca asked excitedly.

"Calm your pits Beca, we still lost," Aubrey said. Beca sighed losing her smile.

"Yeah but it was spontaneous it was awesome, we were actually listening to…"

"Okay everybody hands in," Aubrey said interrupting Beca. Beca sighed biting her lip from snapping at Aubrey.

"Beca I'm sorry," Chloe whispered once they were alone.

"For what Chloe?" Beca asked crossing her arms.

"What I said in the car and for not backing you up," Chloe said. Beca sighed looking at Chloe.

"I'm not mad about the first ting anymore, it's your decision," Beca said taking her hands. "And as much as I hate it I still want you to know I'm here for you, even if you don't defend me when Aubrey says I'm cheating," Beca said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to her being like that. And I should at least hear you out on your opinion on what I should do," Chloe said. "It's what a good girlfriend does," Chloe said.

"It's ok, we aren't all perfect. I may not like your decision but I should at least be by your side," Beca whispered.

"And as for Aubrey, I should have said something when you left the frat house," Chloe said.

"Well I didn't know she said anything then. Look it doesn't matter, just, you know I would never cheat on you right?" Beca asked.

"Of course I know that, next time I…I'll try to say something ok. We just have been best friends for a really long time and in her own way she's looking out for me," Chloe said.

"You do realize you are defending her and not me." Beca said.

"Shit, see I'm a horrible girlfriend," Chloe said.

"No you aren't. A difficult girlfriend yes, but not a horrible one," Beca said hugging her. "Just promise me you will take it easy on the singing, only do notes that you are comfortable with," Beca said.

"I promise, so are we good now?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, we're good," Beca said kissing her to let her know she was serious. "This is where we have hot makeup sex right?" Beca asked.

"Oh yeah," Chloe said with a chuckle and kissing her girlfriend, she was glad that they had made up now.

* * *

Beca moaned as Chloe straddled her, kissing heatedly. Somewhere from the door to Chloe's bed they had lost all their clothes.

"Fuck baby," Beca moaned out feeling Chloe's teeth on her neck.

"I love you Beca Rizzoli," Chloe whispered as she kissed down Becas body, loving the moans and whimpers she got on the way down to Becas harden dick.

"Chloe, you don't have to," Beca said.

"Shut up Beca, I know you like it," Chloe said then took Becas length into her mouth and started sucking, bobbing her head up and down while her hand twisted the rest that she couldn't get into her mouth at the moment.

Beca gasped gripping the pillows and sheets so she didn't buck up into Chloe's mouth.

"Turn around baby, I want to taste you too," Beca panted. Chloe looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked. Beca chuckled and nodded.

"Yes," Beca said. Chloe got up and placed her legs on either side of Becas head, resuming her task before Beca suggested a sixty-nine.

Beca grabbed Chloe's thighs and pulled her down so she could take Chloe's harden buddle of nerves into her mouth.

Chloe moaned around Becas dick as she felt pleasure shoot through her body. Both of them cumming a few minutes later. Chloe gasped as she was suddenly on her back and Beca slamming in and out of her.

"Holy fuck Beca," Chloe moaned gripping onto Becas shoulders tightly. Beca nipped and sucked on her neck as she kept thrusting into her, moaning as she felt Chloe's walls tighten around her dick. Chloe moaned arching up and cumming.

Beca moaned cumming inside of Chloe, grabbing Chloe's waist and flipping over so Chloe was now straddling her.

Chloe moaned and started riding Beca, both of their bodies had drops of sweat covering it.

Beca moaned grabbing Chloe's ass and squeezing it as Chloe rode her. Chloe moaned riding Beca faster and harder.

Beca moaned arching up as she came again. Chloe gasped cumming and collapsing next to her. Beca panted looking at Chloe and chuckling.

"Wow," Beca panted. Chloe chuckled snuggling up against her.

"Oh shut up," Chloe whispered as they fell asleep from exhaustion, both had a very satisfying grin on their face.

 **YAY they are back together and happy. hopefully you beautiful people enjoyed it, leave a review and tell me if you liked it and if you want to see something. You beautiful peoples reviews keep me going on writing because I know people are actually.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay more updates. I am still alive. School is going great. Work has me on less hours finally so I can focus on my School work and everything is working out so far. I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter.**

"Come on beautiful, we have to go to practice," Beca whispered kissing her cheek and neck.

"Stop it," Chloe whispered through a big smile. Beca chuckled pulling back. Chloe turned over and pouted.

"You're already dressed," Chloe said as she sat up against the headboard. Beca chuckled at her girlfriend.

"I promise you can undress me later," Beca said pecking her lips.

"I brought you coffee, it's peppermint," Beca said holding the cup up.

"Gimme," Chloe said holding her hands out. The act made the covers fall down exposing her breast.

"Nope, get up and you can have it," Beca said with a smirk.

"I think you just want me to get up so you can see me fully naked," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Maybe," Beca said with a smirk that melted Chloe. Chloe smiled and got up swaying her hips as she went over to Beca. Beca licked her lips as she watched Chloe.

Chloe pressed her hand against Becas chest pushing her against the wall. Chloe smiled feeling Becas breathing speed up and her pulse quicken.

"You're breathing kind of heavy there Beca. And your pulse is really quick. Are you feeling alright?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Y…yeah. Tot…totally dude," Beca stuttered. Chloe smirked taking the cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"This is so good," Chloe moaned walking to Becas clothes and putting on some.

"You are such a tease," Beca whined a little hard. Chloe chuckled and winked

"Let's go," Chloe said. Beca sighed and followed. Chloe smiled sipping her drink and taking Becas hand. They walked together sipping their coffee as they walked hand and hand to practice.

"Hey my favorite pair of lesbians are back together and happy," Fat Amy said making the couple blush.

"How was the make-up sex?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Mind blowing," Beca said with a smirk and a wink.

"Ok enough. It's time to practice," Aubrey said. Everyone sighed and started doing the arrangement. They had to run through it fully. When it was time for Chloe to hit the note she couldn't. she sighed looking disappointed that she couldn't do it

"I should have taken that cardio tip more seriously," Fat Amy panted.

"How much have you done?" Aubrey asked.

"You just saw it," Fat Amy said.

"Chloe you have to be able to hit that last note," Aubrey said going over to her water bottle and taking a drink

"I can't, it's impossible. It's because of my nodes," Chloe said, everyone else saying nodes with her. Beca walked over to her and placed her hand on the small of Chloe's back. Chloe leaned into her, thankful that she was there for her.

"Well if you can't do it then someone else needs a solo," Aubrey said sipping her water again.

"I think Beca should take my solo," Chloe said. Beca gaped at Chloe then Aubrey, not expecting that.

"Yeah Beca would be excellent, but also someone else might be equally as excellent," Fat Amy said.

"It's true," Beca said nodding and pointing to Fat Amy.

"And they might be shy and not wanna come forward and say they wanted a solo," Fat Amy said obviously wanting the solo but not wanting to step on Beca.

"Well Beca doesn't want a solo so." Aubrey said with a shrug.

"I would be happy to do it if I got to pick a new song and do an arrangement," Beca said.

"Well that's not how we ruin things here," Aubrey said putting on a fake smile

"Aubrey maybe Beca has a point, maybe we could try something new," Chloe said trying to defend Beca.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey asked. "you can sing turn the beat around and that's the last I wanna hear of this," Aubrey said. Beca smiled at Chloe, appreciating Chloe at least trying to stand up for her.

"That song is tired, were not gonna win with it if we pull samples from different genres and layer them together we could make some…"

"Ok let me explain something to you because you still don't seem to get it, our goal is to get back to the finals and these songs will get us there, so excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad lib beats, because she's never even been in a competition, have I made myself clear?" Aubrey said.

"Crystal, I won't solo," Beca said walking back to the back of the group.

"Fat Amy,"

"Yes sir," Fat Amy asked.

"You'll solo," Aubrey said. "Now, let's practice."

"Wait, Aubrey I need to talk to you outside," Chloe said taking Aubrey's wrist and pulling her outside. Beca raised an eyebrow as she watched them leave.

"Hey Beca, I just want you to know I tried talking to her about the way she speaks to you," Stacie said.

"Why would you have any say of her?" Beca asked looking at Stacie with confusion.

"Oh... because... well... I'm sleeping with her," Stacie whispered like it was obvious.

"Oh dude, I'm sorry," Beca said joking lightly.

"She's different in the sheets," Stacie winked. Beca chuckled.

"Thanks though, I think it helped a little, she didn't call me a bitch or anything this time," Beca said.

"Trust me, I'll give her a time out," Stacie winked making Beca laugh this time. Aubrey and Chloe came in, Aubrey looking red faced and Chloe smiling.

"Alright let's continue practice," Aubrey said. When they finished practice Aubrey grabbed her stuff and left. Everyone watched her leave without a work and Beca made her way to Chloe.

"So what did you and Aubrey talk about?" Beca asked as they walked to Becas dorm.

"I told her to stop accusing you of cheating because you would never do that, something I should have done a long time ago," Chloe said taking her hand. Beca smiled and squeezed it.

"Better late than never," Beca said kissing her softly. "Come on, I'll walk you to your apartment," Beca said. Chloe nodded and followed.

* * *

"Don't even think about getting out of carrying these bags Chloe," Beca said from the back of the taxi. It was Thanksgiving and they were at Maura's house.

"I would never do such a thing," Chloe said feigning innocents. Beca rolled her eyes playfully as they grabbed their bags. Beca paid for the text and is drove off.

"A Rizzoli and Isles thanksgiving, this is going to be so great," Beca said sarcastically as they went into the house.

"Beca! Chloe!" Angela squealed from the kitchen, going over and hugging them.

"Come on Ma, I've got the bags," Beca grumbled.

"Go put the bags up and you can help us," Angela said letting go of them.

"Come on, I'll take our bags to my room," Chloe said.

"Oh no you don't," Angela said pointing to both of them and giving them a stern look. "You two will be sleeping in different rooms. You will not be in the same room so you can have sex this entire holiday," Angela said.

"What?! Dude no way," Beca said whining. Not liking the idea at all.

"Becs she is right," Chloe said. Angela nodded to her in appreciation.

"Thank you Chloe," Angela said. "Now go put them up," Angela said going back to the kitchen.

"Chloe seriously?" Beca asked as she followed Chloe. "We are seriously not going to have sex all week?" Beca asked.

"Of course we are," Chloe said rolling her eyes. She didn't think she could last a week without sex anyways. "But you can sneak into my room and we can have fun in the shower," Chloe said winking at her girlfriend.

"Just use protection," Maura said coming out of the room Beca always slept in.

"Sissy," Chloe said jumping and hugging her. Maura chuckled hugging her sister back.

"Oh hey Becs," Jane said with a light blush.

"You two were totally making out," Beca said with a smirk. Jane blushed punching her sisters shoulder.

"Shut up you dork," Jane said.

"So how's the sex?" Beca asked wiggling her eyebrows making Jane turn even redder.

"I could ask you the same thing," Maura said.

"Mind blowing, sadly we didn't join the mile-high club," Beca said.

"I am not staying for this," Jane said walking away. Her cheeks were fully red. Maura chuckled as she watched the woman she loved walk away. Maura turned back to Beca and Chloe.

"I just put fresh sheets on the bed. You'll be staying in this one while Chloe takes the one two doors from you," Maura said.

"I still think it is stupid," Beca said with a pout.

"I think your mother just wants to keep you two from making so much noise," Maura said.

"Thanks Maur," Beca said walking into the bedroom that she always used while Maura went back down stairs to join Angela. Beca put the bags on the bed before going back downstairs. She would unpack later.

"Are you done packing already?" Maura asked from beside Angela. Beca snorted and shook her head.

"Dude no, I'll do that later," Beca said. "Who is staying between mine and Chloe's room?" Beca asked.

"It is Chloe and I. and to answer your question Constance," Maura said as she cut up some vegtables.

"Beca it's so nice to see you again." Hope said with a smile. Beca didn't notice her standing there.

"Hopes here," Beca said with fake enthusiasm.

"Be nice Beca," Angela said giving her a pointed look. Beca huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Becs come help me in here," Jane said from the living room. Beca shook her head and went to the living room. Jane was sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

"I don't like that woman," Beca muttered sitting next to her sister.

"Me either, but we have to be nice," Jane said handing her a beer and winking at her.

"So what did Maura threaten you with?" Beca smirked opening the beer.

"Nothing, I can be nice," Jane said as she took a sip of her beer. Beca snorted.

"Within reason sure," Beca teased as she took a drink and hummed at the taste.

"I threaten to take away sex for two weeks," Maura said with a smirk. Beca chuckled seeing Jane turn red.

"I would be nice too," Beca chuckled.

"Where's my favorite poker player," Constance said when she entered the house.

"Constance" Beca said with a smile. Putting her beer down on the cup holder on the table. Beca went over and helped Constance with her bags.

"You ready to lose your money," Constance said with a smirk.

"Oh please old woman, I smoke you every time," Beca said.

"Hello mother," Maura said with a smile. Walking over and hugging her. Constance smiled and hugged back. Beca smiled and left to give them some privacy. Beca went to put Constance bags in her room. Beca put them on the bed and chuckled. She was thinking about how easy it would be to sneak into Chloe's room and what she was going to do to Chloe.

"So I'm in charge of making sure you and Chloe don't sneak into each others room," Constance said from the doorway.

"Holy shit dude," Beca said jumping. She was too involved in her mind to notice Constance had come in. Constance chuckled going over to the bed where her bags now were.

"Just so you know, I'm a heavy sleeping," Constance said with a wink.

"And this is why I like you way more than hope," Beca said.

"I think the whole world knows how you and Jane feel," Constance teased digging through a bag.

"Oh and you totally owe me that money from Maura and jane," Beca said. Constance chuckled.

"I was so sure it would happen Christmas," Constance said handing her some folded bills.

"I tell you what, I'll give you a chance to win it back with poker," Beca said.

"Deal," Constance said. "But right now I believe lunch is almost ready," Constance said heading back downstairs.

* * *

Beca smiled as she leaned against the door way. Watching Chloe put her clothes up.

"You seriously put everything in its place?" Beca teased.

"Totes, come here. I need help getting changed," Chloe said with a wink. Beca smirked and closed the door.

"I don't know, I think I prefer a show," Beca said sitting in a chair. Chloe smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe asked smiling widely as she went over to the radio and plugged up her phone.

"Oh yeah," Beca said with a smile. Chloe swayed her hips as Candy Shop by 50 Cent started playing. Beca licked her lips knowing she got herself into something she shouldn't have started. As soon as the lyrics started Chloe started dancing towards Beca.

Chloe ran her hands through her hair and down the sides of her body. Her hands traveled down to her inner thighs where she brought them back up and cupped her own breast.

Chloe smirked when she heard Beca take in a quick breath and seemed to be holding it. Loving the effect she was having on Beca she started popping the buttons with each bass beat.

Chloe went over to Beca placing her hands on Becas thighs. Dropping down then coming back up. Pressing into Beca with her body as she came back up. Stopping when her cleavage was on full display of Beca. Only letting her see it for a few seconds before pulling back and pulling her shirt off.

Beca licked her lips panting heavily. She could already feel her member hard and straining against her jeans as she watched Chloe do a strip tease. When Chloe was down to her under wear and panties Beca stood up and grabbed her hips, kissing Chloe deeply.

Chloe smiled tangling her hand in Becas hair as she kissed back, pushing Beca on the bed and straddling her. Chloe moaned as she felt Becas hard member against her center. Chloe grinded her hips down hard making Beca moan and tighten her hold.

"Chloe! Beca! Everyone's almost here! Come on!" Jane yelled. Beca groaned.

"Later I promise," Chloe panted pecking Becas lips and getting dressed then walked out of the room. Beca ran a hand through her and turned over screaming into the pillow. Beca turned back over after she screamed out her frustration and chuckled.

"Fucking tease," Beca mumbled getting up and going to the bathroom to take care of her big problem.

Chloe walked to the dining table to help Angela set the table.

"Where's Beca?" Angela asked. Chloe smiled innocently and shrugged.

"I think she's cleaning up and changing," Chloe said as she helped set the table. When everyone arrived Beca finally was down stairs in a different pair of clothes.

"Beca you look handsome," Angela said going over and hugging her. Beca chuckled hugging back.

"Come on Ma," Beca said then looked at the table and froze when she saw Frank Senior. She knew this was going to be a difficult holiday.

 **Man Beca was getting teased a lot. What kind of person does that?!...oh wait...that would be me. lol. I hope you guys enjoy. There will be family drama in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Drama is ahead dun dun duuuuunnnnn!**

Beca sighed as she down next to Chloe. Chloe and Jane frowned seeing Beca's mood change. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's leg. Beca looked at her and shook her head pushing Chloe's hand off. Chloe frowned.

"Where's Tommy?" Frankie Senior asked.

"He couldn't make it. Tommy and TJ are at home sick. I went over this morning and gave them some medicine and homemade soup," Angela said. Beca deflated wishing she could see TJ.

"That's too bad," Frankie Senior said.

"Janie, why don't you say grace?" Angela said. Jane nodded and everyone bowed their heads while she said grace. Once grace was over everyone dug in. Beca stayed silent and ate. Chloe was looking at Beca, her odd behavior worrying her.

"Janie, how has the station been treating you?" Frankie Senior asked.

"Good, everything is going great," Jane said nervously. Maura and herself had decided to officially tell the whole family at dinner.

"That's good, Frankie how is working along with your sister?" Frankie Senior asked.

"Good, it's good," Frankie said awkwardly.

"Becoming a hot shot detective like you sister," Frankie Senior said proudly then looked at Beca. "And what are you doing Rebecca?" Frankie Senior asked, his voice turning hard a little. Beca clinched her jaw.

"I'm better than ever. I'm going to college and making a lot of friends. I'm probably going to put off LA for a while," Beca said.

"It's good you got your head out of the clouds and going for an education. How about our…discussion we had last time. Are you finally over it?" he asked. All of the family frowned, not knowing what they were talking about.

"No I'm not," Beca said squeezing her hands and clinching her jaw tighter.

"You need to work on it," Frankie Senior said.

"Excuse me, I think I lost my appetite," Beca whispered getting up and fleeing from the table. Beca went to the back door and opened the closet door to put on her jacket.

Beca grabbed her jacket and roughly shoved her arms inside. Beca pushed the door forcefully and walked out of the house, the cold air feeling her lungs. Beca went to the back of the yard towards the swing, punching a tree next to it.

"Fucking hell," Beca screamed as she kept hitting it and then stopped and sat down holding her hand, holding the tears back. She took in deep slow breaths trying not to cry.

"I don't think that tree did anything to you," Maura said from behind her. Beca sniffled wiping her eyes with her uninjured hand.

"It made fun of my lap top," Beca whispered weakly. Maura took Beca's injured hand.

"I couldn't help but notice your body language changing when you saw Frankie Senior," Maura said examining Becas hand.

"I don't know what you mean." Beca whispered.

"It's not broken but it will swell and we need to clean it up," Maura said. "What discussion was he talking about?" Maura asked. Beca chuckled letting the tears finally fall.

"Let's just say when you and Jane make your orientation known I'll be blamed," Beca sniffled.

"Why would you be blamed?" Maura asked with a frown.

"Because I'm a good for nothing freak," Beca whispered as she stood up and grabbed some snow to put it on her knuckles.

"Beca did he abuse you?" Maura asked softly.

"No," Beca said quickly. "He never laid a hand on me, he…he berates me and calls me names, but that's about it," Beca whispered wiping her tears away and composing herself. Breathing the cold air in and out.

"Beca, that is mental abuse. Why didn't you tell Jane?" Maura asked tightening her jacket.

"And ruin her image of her dad?" Beca asked shaking her head. "I couldn't do that to her. And I couldn't be the reason Angela and him fought and I just…I couldn't do that to my family. You make the small sacrifices for family," Beca whispered then chuckled. "I did get pay back. He hated when I was flirty and so forward with girls. Well girls in general. So, I flirted and did my thing just to piss him off," Beca whispered.

"Beca, you need to tell Jane," Maura said placing her hand on Becas shoulder.

"No," Beca said shaking her hand. "I can't do that to her. She loves her dad. And you won't say anything. This is my burden and it has been for a long time," Beca said. Maura sighed and nodded, seeing that she wasn't going to talk Beca out of her decision.

"Let's go inside, your fingers are starting to turn white and if we don't get them warmed up soon you'll start to get Raynaud's disease," Maura said.

"Ok, I understood like half of that. So, I'm just going to go in before I get a lecture," Beca said. Maura chuckled and followed.

"Thanks for leaving me guys. Your dad is like super uptight" Chloe said as she watched them put their coats up.

"He's not my dad," Beca said her voice harden.

"I'll go make you some coffee," Maura said going to the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," Chloe said sadly, looking down at her feet. Beca sighed.

"It's not you Chlo," Beca whispered taking Chloes hands. "It's just him. He makes me…. fuck he pisses me off so much, and it makes me angry and frustrated," Beca said growing red as she got angrier and angrier talking about it.

Chloe let go of Beca's hands and hooked her fingers in Beca's loops to bring her closer and kissed her.

Beca gasped shocked at the movement but it didn't take long for her to start kissing her girlfriend back. Beca closed her eyes and the anger melted away with each second kissing Chloe.

"Hey Becs, you…oh I guess you are ok then," Jane said teasingly. Beca tensed pulling away from the kiss, she had a light blush in her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Beca whispered hiding her hand away from her sister.

"Beca, I can see you tensing. What's going on?" Jane asked with a frown.

"It's nothing I can't handle Jane," Beca whispered not looking at her. Jane sighed not wanting to push her sister.

"Alright, I won't push. But when you are ready to talk I am here," Jane said softly and left.

"Come on, lets clean up that hand," Chloe said taking her to the kitchen, thankfully the family had moved into Maura's new game room and they had privacy.

Beca jumped up on the counter using her bad wrist and hissed holding her hand.

"If you keep using your injured hand it will just get worse," Maura said.

"And here I thought it would just get better," Beca said sarcastically.

"Well, if you are going to be smart with me then maybe I shouldn't give you this coffee," Maura threatened. Beca gasped.

"You wouldn't take away coffee from me," Beca said dramatically. Maura and Chloe both went into a fit of laughter. Maura and Chloe's laughing caused Beca to start laughing with them. Maura handed Beca the coffee with a smile.

"Alright, let me see your hand now," Chloe said once they calmed down. Beca lifted her hand up to Chloe as she sipped her coffee with a sigh, the hot liquid warming her throat.

"So, are you some kind of doctor or something Chlo?" Beca asked as Chloe started cleaning it.

"Yes, I plan to anyways. I want to become a doctor and work with kids," Chloe said. Beca hummed taking a sip. "Or be an exotic dancer," Chloe added. Beca started chocking on her coffee, coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry what?" Beca asked hoarsely once she caught her breath a little.

"Doctor or exotic dancer," Chloe said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"Maura?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"It's her own choice," Maura said with a shrug. "I would like for her to be in a safer environment, but, it all comes down to her choice," Maura said. Beca shook her head.

"Well, as your girlfriend I say no on the exotic dancer. There is no way in hell I'm letting someone else see you naked," Beca said possessively. Chloe smirked at how possessive Beca was being.

"It's kind of hot seeing you give orders Becs," Chloe said kissing her now wrapped hand softly. "All done. It's not broken but it is bruised and it will be sore. Don't use it for about three or four days and you will be fine," Chloe said letting go of Beca's hand.

"Thanks Chlo. And I'm sorry for running out like that," Beca whispered to them both.

"We should get back out there with dessert," Maura said putting her cup down and going to the fridge. "Chloe, Beca, will you help me?" Maura asked holding a bowl that neither one couldn't see in at that moment.

"Sure," Chloe said happily, going over to her sister and taking one of the cakes from the fridge.

"I guess," Beca whispered going over to Maura. Maura handed her a medium size bowl with some green stuff in it that Beca had no idea what it was.

"Dude, what the hell is this? Is it even edible?" Beca asked starring at it.

"It's a healthy dessert, it's why it looks so foreign to you," Maura said rolling her eyes at Beca. Beca chuckled and went into the dining room, her mood returning when she spotted Frank Senior.

"I've got Maura's green goo," Beca said sitting down.

"Beca, what happened to your hand?" Angela asked in concern.

"It's nothing Ma. Just me and a tree got into an argument. You should see the tree though, it looks worse," Beca said as Chloe sat next to her. This time Beca allowed Chloe to keep her hand on her knee. Everyone started eating their dessert except Beca, she was still upset and food just made her feel sick at the moment.

"So, Maura and I want to tell you guys something," Jane said. Beca tensed looking at Frankie Senior. "Now, a lot of you already know this but we want to make it official for everybody. Maura and I are officially together and I am moving in with her," Jane said nervously. Maura was just as nervous maybe even more then Jane.

"What do you mean together? I mean, I know you're best friends and if you can't pay the rent or anything on your place I can help you out Janie," Frankie Senior said confused.

"No pop, that's not what I mean. Maura and I are a couple now, we are dating each other," Jane said. Frankie Senior clinched his jaw and looked at Beca. Beca flinched at the hate filled look.

"This is all your fault, if you weren't so misbehaved you wouldn't have rubbed off on her," Frank Senior said to Beca. Beca looked away from him and to Maura, giving her an I told you so look. Maura frowned hating that Beca was going through this.

"Now hold up…" Jane said trying to defend her sister but Frank Senior interrupted.

"No, it's true. She is always causing trouble and bringing attention on herself. Hell, you have enough attention on yourself now because of the freak that you are," Frankie Senior spat out. Beca clinched her jaw fighting the tears.

"You bring disgrace to the church and this family," Frank Senior spat out at her his voice raising.

"That is enough," Angela said slamming her hands on the table and standing up.

"No, it isn't enough. She ruined this family. She has ever since she was born," Frankie Senior said slapping Beca across the cheek. Everyone froze from shook. Beca was the first to move and she took off running out of the house.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted trying to chase after her but she was already gone. Angela's jaw locked and she walked right up to him and punched Frankie Senior right in the nose, a break could be heard and blood started coming out.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that. That is my daughter and you will never speak about her like that again," Angela said red in the face from anger. "Don't you ever come near this family again," Angela said.

"Get out, and don't come back," Jane said disappointed that the man she once adored was capable of hurting her family like that.

"Janie," Frankie Senior said sorrow in his voice and holding his bleeding nose.

"No, do not Janie me. I looked up to you. And you just did that…to Beca…to family. Get out, I don't want to talk to you ever again," Jane said throwing a napkin at him. Frankie Junior grabbed his dad and forced him out of the house.

"Where's Beca?" Jane asked just now noticing that Beca was gone. Chloe came running back into the house panting.

"I don't know, she ran to quickly for me to catch up," Chloe panted, worried about Beca.

"We will find her," Jane assured her squeezing her arm, the whole family went out to start looking for Beca. The only one staying at the house was Maura, Constance, and Hope in case Beca came back.

 **Alright you aca-nerds, again here is where I say I am sorry about the slow updates but life just gets in the way and I am glad I have you guys that are show patience with me, I really appricate it. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review...if you want...**


	13. Chapter 13

**UPDATE! Alright so** **I updated this chapter and** **corrected a few things but nothing major changed.**

 **Alright you aca-nerds, again here is where I say I am sorry about the slow updates but college is just that way. Though honestly I write in my classes it is the typing it up that is the problem. But I really appreciate your patience and I Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Beca sniffled sipping the whiskey.

"Sorry to just show up," Beca said hoarsely as she sipped some more, welcoming the familiar burn.

"It's fine Sis. Plus, from the sound of it I wouldn't want to be there. Man, I can't believe he did that to you. I'm so sorry," Tommy said through a yawn, he was still fighting off the sleepiness the meds gave him.

"Yeah," Beca whispered downing the whiskey. TJ started crying. Tommy sighed and started to get up.

"I'll get him," Beca said getting up and putting her glass on the table.

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "I need to see him. He always cheers me up," Beca said going to TJ's room. Beca smiled slightly when she saw TJ bouncing up and down the baby bed.

"Hey little man," Beca said picking him up and feeling his forehead. "No fever, let's get you changed and then fed," Beca said changing his diaper. When she came out she went back to the living room and smiled at the sleeping Tommy.

"I think daddy needs a nap," Beca whispered against TJs ear who giggled. Beca went over and put a blanket over Tommy then went into the kitchen. Beca put TJ in the high chair and began humming Don't You Forget About Me as she made TJ some baby food. Beca fed him of few bites as she started singing, eventually dancing as she fed Tommy and sang to him.

Tommy giggled and clapped. Beca smiled at him feeling tons better, for some reason TJ always could bring a smile on her face.

Beca spun around and instantly stopped when she saw who was standing there.

"Uhmm…how long were you standing there?" Beca asked with a blush.

"Long enough to get a recording of it all," Tommy smirked.

"Yeah, well, you don't look like shit anymore," Beca said. Tommy chuckled.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Tommy said picking TJ up.

"Thanks," Beca said with a chuckle and rolling her eyes at her brother. "I'm gonna go," Beca said picking up her jacket.

"You aren't driving, right?" Tommy asked. "Mom would kill me if she found out I let you drink and drive," Tommy said.

"No, I'm going to walk. I don't want to head back just yet," Beca said going over and hugging him then kissing TJs head.

"Be careful Beca," Tommy said watching his sister leave.

* * *

Beca froze when she saw the last person she expected to be in Boston and sitting in her secret spot, on her rock.

"Aubrey?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. Aubrey jumped looking at Beca.

"Beca? Hey," Aubrey said wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Aubrey asked.

"This is my hometown; my whole family is here. What are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"My father decided to come to Boston and have Thanksgiving here," Aubrey said with a sigh then looked at Beca a little more closely. "Beca is that a hand print on your face?" Aubrey asked with a frown. Beca tensed.

"N…no," Beca said weakly as she looked away.

"I'll share my pain if you share yours," Aubrey said, her voice laced with vulnerability. Beca looked at her and nodded sitting next to her. Aubrey took a deep breath and looked away from Beca.

"My father told me that I was a disgrace, he found out about Stacie and I," Aubrey said tearing up again. "So, now I need to break up with her," Aubrey said wiping her tears away.

"Dude, that is fucked up. Why? Why would you do that? You are a grown ass woman," Beca said.

"Because all I want is to make my father proud of me Beca, that is all I want," Aubrey said then looked at Beca. "Haven't you ever wanted to make someone proud?" Aubrey asked.

"Well yeah, but my mom always told me never to put my own happiness to the side just to please others," Beca said. "Is pleasing your father really more important than your happiness?" Beca asked. Aubrey didn't say anything for the longest time.

"You are actually right Beca," Aubrey whispered. Beca gasped dramatic.

"Oh my God the world may end right now. Did Aubrey Posen just admit I was right?" Beca teased bumping her shoulder. Aubrey laughed bumping Becas shoulder.

"Yes, even Nazi Posen can admit when she is wrong," Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"Wow, I never would have guessed Aubrey Posen was fun outside of the Bellas," Beca said.

"Yeah. Look Beca, I'll make you deal. Outside of the Bellas we can be friends and I promise I won't comment on you being with Jesse. I know you would never cheat on Chloe. I just…I fight with you because you push my buttons Beca, you challenge me and no one has done that before," Aubrey said.

"So you will let me change the set now?" Beca asked.

"No, I'm not changing the set list," Aubrey said. "Good try though," Aubrey chuckled. Beca smiled and shrugged.

"Had to try," Beca said with a smirk then sighed. "The slap was from my uncle. When I was growing up all he would call me was a freak and that I should have never been born. Today my sister came out and he blamed me, so, he hit me," Beca whispered biting her lip.

"Beca, no one deserves that," Aubrey said placing her hand on Becas arm and squeezed it.

"Thanks Bree, it means a lot to hear you say that," Beca said. "So…Friends now? Except for Bella practice and performances when we try to kill each other?" Beca asked. Aubrey chuckled and nodded.

"Friends," Aubrey said. "I'm glad we ran into each other," Aubrey said.

"Surprisingly me too Posen. You aren't so bad when you aren't controlling," Beca said.

"Beca," Jane called out from behind her. Beca tensed getting up off the rock.

"I'll see you around. Do you need a ride?" Beca asked.

"I drove, thanks though. Tell Chloe I said hi," Aubrey said. Beca nodded and went over to Jane and they walked to her sister's car.

"How…how did you find me?" Beca whispered, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets.

"I'm a detective Beca, I checked Tommy's I figured you would be here. TJ always did make you feel better. But when Tommy said you were not there anymore I knew to come here to your secret spot," Jane said.

"Oh," Beca whispered as she turned away from her leaning against the passenger side, Jane now in front of her.

"Rebecca…" Jane whispered.

"Oh great," Beca muttered before Jane could keep going.

"What?" Jane asked with a frown.

"You've only used Rebecca when telling me something upsetting, like when my mom had cancer, or when you ran over my bike, or when Frankie went into my room and messed up my computer," Beca said. "So just spit it out Jane," Beca whispered crossing her arms.

"Maura told me what you two were talking about earlier today. Why didn't you tell me Becs? Or Ma?" Jane asked.

"And what? Ruin your family? Be the reason why your parents split so everyone could think of me as the freak who ruins the family," Beca spat out.

"Beca you are not a freak. You are family and we love you," Jane said wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. Beca tried to get out of it but Jane wasn't having it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Beca cried into Janes shoulder finally accepting the affection.

"Shh Beca, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry I didn't see it, I'm the one who should be sorry, not you," Jane said holding Beca tightly as she cried. They were like that for a while until Beca stopped.

"Come on Beca, everyone is worried. And you need rest," Jane said helping her up. Beca sniffled and nodded.

* * *

Beca starred at Maura's front door from inside Janes car.

"I'm sorry I ran," Beca whispered, sorrow laced in her voice.

"I understand. I would have done the same," Jane said.

"I'll be inside waiting," Jane said kissing her sister's temple and going inside.

Beca sighed and pulled down the visor, fixing her makeup. When she fixed, it she got breathing in the cold air she quietly made her way into the living room where she heard everyone talking as soon as she walked in everyone grew quiet.

"Oh Beca," Angela said going over and hugging Beca tightly. Beca tensed at her Ma's affection and wrapped her arms around her Ma hiding in her neck and breathing in her motherly scent. Beca was all cried out and just enjoyed the comfort of her Ma.

"I'm sorry I ran," Beca whispered squeezing her Ma tighter. Angela rubbed Beca's back.

"It's ok. But, don't you ever keep something from me again," Angela said kissing her daughter's temple. Beca nodded pulling back and looking at her Ma.

"I promise," Beca said as her Ma let her go. Chloe went next and hugged Beca tightly.

"What's a family get together without some drama," Beca said as she hugged Chloe back. Her family chuckled and agreed.

"Well, I'm heading home. I'm glad you are ok Becs," Frankie said hugging his sister.

"It's good to see you Frankie. Oh, and your bike is still safe," Beca teased. Frankie chuckled.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it," Frankie said leaving.

"I'm going to bed, it has been a very…eventful day," Hope said.

"I actually agree with that," Beca said running her hands up and down Chloe's back. It made Beca feel better to touch her girlfriend.

"The rule still stands, I don't want you two sharing a room," Angela said with a stern look that Beca recognized easily.

"We know," Chloe and Beca both said and chuckled lightly. Maura went over to Beca.

"I'm sorry for telling Jane," Maura whispered so no one else could hear but Beca. Beca shook her head.

"I knew you couldn't keep a secret. I think a part of me needed you to tell her because I couldn't do it," Beca whispered. "So, thank you," Beca said puling Maura into a hug. Maura smiled and hugged back.

"Take care of my sister Beca," Maura whispered into her ear.

"And you take care of mine," Beca said as they pulled back.

"Cards, later right?" Constance asked. Beca smirked and nodded.

"You bet your ass," Beca chuckled, hugging Constance then letting go. "Night guys," Beca said going up to her room with Chloe. Angela was following them just in case.

"Ma seriously? You are going to follow me?" Beca whined making Chloe giggle at her girlfriend's behavior.

"I'm making sure you two go to separate rooms," Angela said. Beca rolled her eyes and went to her room. Chloe giggled and went to her room to get ready for bed.

Jane passed her Ma while heading upstairs to Becas room.

"I'm going to head home too, I'll see you in the morning," Angela said kissing her daughter's cheek. Jane nodded.

"See ya Ma," Jane said as she made her way to Becas room.

"Hey Becs," Jane said just as Beca was about to close her door.

"What's up Janie?" Beca asked opening the door and leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I officially moved in here earlier this week and while packing I found these," Jane said holding up a small box that said 'Mom's tapes'. Beca looked at it with shock.

"I…I thought it was lost," Beca said, taking it with shaky hands.

"I did too. I was going to give it to you as a birthday present. But, I thought you could use it now," Jane said scratching the back of her neck. Beca threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. Jane smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you Jane," Beca said to her sister. Jane squeezed her and let go.

"Your welcome Becs," Jane said kissing her head. "I'll see you at noon," Jane teased.

"I like my sleep," Beca said and chuckled as she closed her door. Beca changed into her pajamas which was just boxers and a t-shirt then crawled into bed with her computer and started watching the discs.

* * *

Chloe waited a few hours before leaving her room, squeaking when she ran into Constance. Constance chuckled.

"Sneaking to see your girlfriend?" Constance asked with a chuckle and a teasing smile.

"Uhmm yeah, I thought everyone would be asleep," Chloe said with a blush.

"I'm having a nap cap," Constance said holding her drink up. "So, as far as I am concerned, you are just a figment of this drinks imagination," Constance said with a wink and went to her room. Chloe chuckled and blushed going into Beca's room. Chloe smiled seeing Beca propped up in bed and watching something on her screen that had her girlfriend teary eyed.

"Hey," Chloe said softly making her way to Becas bed. Beca sniffled moving over for Chloe.

"Hey," Beca said hoarsely. Chloe undid her robe; she was wearing a tank top and short shorts. Once the robe was discarded she crawled into bed with Beca. Now having a better view of the screen Chloe saw a woman smiling at a younger looking Beca.

"Is that your mom?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded sitting the computer on Chloe's covered lap and laid her head on her girlfriend's chest.

"So, when I was out I went to my secret spot and guess who was there," Beca said.

"Uhmm, was it your secret lover? Oh, no, I've got it, it was your secret wife and kid, right?" Chloe asked teasingly. Beca chuckled.

"Oh yeah, how'd you know?" Beca joked back with a wide smile.

"All red heads are psychic," Chloe chuckled. "Who was there babe?" Chloe asked running her hand through Beca's hair.

"The one and only Aubrey Posen," Beca said.

"And the world is still here? You didn't kill her right?" Chloe half joked. Beca laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry your best friend is still very much alive," Beca assured her. "Actually, we talked. She isn't so bad outside of school. She was actually pretty cool," Beca said. "Dude, I thought I would never say that about her," Beca chuckled through a yawn. Chloe giggled kissing her girlfriend's head.

"She is just controlling of the Bellas and of school. Outside of all that she is a pretty great person," Chloe said.

"We actually agreed to be friends outside of the Bellas. But at practice and Bella related things we are still going to be at each other's throats," Beca said.

"I think you just like working on her nerve," Chloe said with a smirk. Beca chuckled.

"I will not accept nor deny that comment," Beca said looking up at her. Chloe looked into Becas eyes.

"Beca, I love you with all my heart ok. And I promise to do my best to not hurt you," Chloe whispered.

"I didn't know we were doing our wedding vows now," Beca said glancing at Chloe's lips.

"Oh totes," Chloe chuckled. Beca smiled.

"I...I'm not ready to say it," Beca whispered, pulling Chloe closer hoping she didn't leave because she wasn't ready to say it. Chloe smiled softly and pulled Beca into a soft loving kiss. They pulled back when they need to breath.

"What was that for?" Beca asked.

"Because even if you aren't ready to say it, it is ok," Chloe said pulling her girlfriend to her so she was laid back down on her chest. Beca yawned while she pressed play on the computer. The sound started again and it was Beca's mom singing Don't You Forget About Me while dancing with a little Beca. Chloe smiled at the video watching it till the end, glad that Beca was sharing this with her.

"Goodnight Grasshopper," Becas mom said in the video and then it ended.

"Goodnight mom," Beca mumbled in her sleep. Chloe kissed Becas head and put the computer on the bedside table. Chloe laid down and pulled her girlfriend as close to her as she could. Chloe was glad Beca was safe and in her arms now.

"I love you so much Becs, night," Chloe whispered and fell asleep. but not before catching Beca smiling in her sleep.

 **I wonder what is going to happen next...Oh right I do know lol...I'm a dork... anyways, please leave a review...if you want... no pressure or anything they just like, help me type and actually get this up because I know you people actually like the story...but it is totally your choice.**

 **Have an Awesome day you aca-nerds**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, to the people that said they didn't want any RAPE. I will NOT be putting Rape into this story. Nor will I ever write it in other stories.**

 **Onto lighter topics I missed you aca-nerds. Again, this is where I say I am sorry about the slow updates. But I like to think this one was faster. But I really appreciate your patience and I Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Beca, Beca, wake up," Chloe said trying to keep Becas hands still. Beca gasped and woke up panting.

"It is just a dream baby," Chloe said as Beca cried and snuggled into Chloe. Chloe held her girlfriend closely, rocking Beca and kissing her head.

"I've got you Becs, I've got you," Chloe said softly as she held her girlfriend. Beca slowly stopped crying taking in slow breaths and breathing in Chloe's comforting scent.

"I…I had a bad dream," Beca into her girlfriend's neck.

"I gathered that. What was the dream about?" Chloe asked running her hand though Becas hair, feeling Beca relax a little.

"Frank Senior," Beca sniffled. "I was forced to go through the times he called me names and told me I should be dead," Beca sniffled. "And…And then I was back in high school and everyone that ever bullied me was there. And I went through all the stuff where the girls got close to me, slept with me, then threw me away and said I was nothing. They would pretend nothing had happened and then just went back to calling me a freak," Beca sniffled.

"This sounds like memories," Chloe said softly. Beca nodded.

"They are," Beca said as she started crying again. "But…But then it went to you. You…you said…said that I was nothing," Beca buried her face in the crook of Chloe's neck. "Then you left…you left me," Beca cried tightening her hold on Chloe's shirt.

"Shh Baby…Shh. You are my everything Beca. When you ran away I was so scared that I lost you. That you would leave me," Chloe said making Beca look at her and wiping Beca's tears away. "You are not a freak Beca. You are one of the most amazing people I know and I am deeply, madly in love with you. So much that it scares me," Chloe said. Beca took in a sharp breath.

"You…you...really love me?" Beca asked weakly.

"Of course I do Becs. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Chloe said. Beca leaned forward and kissed Chloe with all the love she had but couldn't say. Chloe tightened her hold on Beca as she kissed back. Only pulling away when air became necessary.

"I'm sorry I asked Chloe, I just..." Beca started but Chloe interrupted her by placing her finger against her lips.

"You are scared and the dream didn't help," Chloe said in understand, smiling and pecking her lips. Beca smiled and kissed Chloe softly. Chloe smiled into the kiss pulling back and stroking her cheek.

"I'll always be here Becs, I'm not going anywhere," Chloe promised. Beca smiled and nodded.

"That means a lot to me Chloe," Beca whispered laying her head on Chloe's chest. Chloe played with Becas hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

A few days after Thanksgiving Chloe and Beca had to make their way back to Barden. Beca sighed as she laid on the bed but groaned when someone knocked on the door. Beca got up with a whine.

"What the fuck do you want?" Beca groaned as she opened the door then gaped.

"Do you always greet people like that?" Chloe asked with a smirk. Chloe was in an Indian costume. Before they had left for Boston Chloe had to go around in the costume and sing to the students to help raise money for the Bellas. But Chloe had made a few adjustments cutting her shirt so her cleavage showed more and cut her skirt shorter so her legs showed even more. Beca licked her lips as she starred at her girlfriend, the outfit was practically lingerie on Chloe.

"Thanksgiving is over," Beca mumbled.

"It is, but I thought my very hot girlfriend would appreciate the costume. Plus, I didn't get to finish my dance for you at Maura's," Chloe said with a wink. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her into her dorm. Chloe gasped as she was pushed against the now closed door and was being kissed heatedly. Chloe moaned and tangled her hands in Beca's hair

"Wait, babe, baby, stop," Chloe panted pushing Beca's shoulder slightly.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I push you too hard against the door?" Beca asked freaking out pulling away and checking Chloe's neck and wrist. Chloe chuckled loving that Beca was checking on her.

"No baby," Chloe giggled pecking her lips. "But, I have a dance for you and you are scrunching up my costume," Chloe pouted. Beca chuckled kissing Chloe softly.

"I'm sorry Chlo, you just...you look so fucking hot right now," Beca said kissing along her neck. "You know, I seem to remember this costume being a bit longer and not as revealing," Beca said.

"It was longer. I made it shorter for you," Chloe smiled.

"And exactly how did you get here? Please tell me you didn't walk here in just that," Beca said. "I'd hate to kick some people's asses that were staring at my girlfriend," Beca said. Chloe chuckled.

"No Becs, I had a jacket on. I only took it off outside your door. It's actually outside the door now," Chloe said smiling. "It's pretty hot when you are possessive," Chloe said.

"I can't help it. I've never been before but…I am with you," Beca whispered stroking her cheek.

"I know, now sit," Chloe said pointing to Becas chair. Beca chuckled and went over sitting in her chair. Chloe turned and locked the door just in case then walked over and closed Becas curtains. Beca watched her girlfriend walking over to her speaker. Beca recognized the music coming through her speaker which was Dance For You by Beyonce. Chloe sat her phone down and looked at Beca with a seductive smile.

"We didn't get to finish that lap dance. But, this time I'm going to change it and I have something extra special for you," Chloe said as she started swaying her hips. Beca licked her lips.

"Yeah?" Beca asked as she watched Chloe's hands running up and down her body.

"Oh yeah, but I will need something in return," Chloe said with a smile as she turned around and swayed her hips, pressing her ass against Becas crotch.

"W…what is…that?" Beca said through a moan, then whimpered when Chloe moved off her. Beca's breathing grew heavy as she watched her girlfriend seductively push her skirt down to expose her black lacey undergarment.

"After this I expect to be fucked hard," Chloe husked taking her shirt off and throwing it in Becas lap, Beca groaned.

"Deal," Beca said unbuttoning her pants, they were getting to tight.

"No, no Bec's. I'll get that," Chloe said with a seductive grin as she bent down and slowly undid Becas jeans. Beca groaned lifting her lips up.

"God Beca, I love that I get you this hard," Chloe groaned as she saw Becas very visible tent in her boxer.

"Only for you baby," Beca said then smirked deciding to tease her girlfriend. "And maybe Stacie, those legs, and Aubrey, sometimes her barking orders is kind of a turn on," Beca said. Chloe gasped with a wide smile, showing Beca that she wasn't actually offended, then slapped Beca's shoulder.

"You ass," Chloe said. "Well I am totes not giving you a blowjob now," Chloe said with a pout. Beca smiled and tackled Chloe to the bed. Chloe squealed and giggled wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"Baby, you know you are the only woman for me," Beca said softly as she kissed along Chloe's jaw line and down her neck. Chloe hummed moving her neck to the side so Beca had more room.

"I think you just want a blow job from me," Chloe said as her breathing started to get heavier the further Beca went down.

"Oh totes," Beca teased kissing the inside of Chloe's thighs. Chloe's breath hitched, lifting her hips up so Beca could take her underwear off.

"I love the color black on you. You look so hot in my favorite color," Beca husked nipping her inner thigh. Chloe whimpered.

"Becs," Chloe said breathily. Beca smiled and sat up, taking off the rest of their clothes then leaned back down, running her tongue teasingly through Chloe's folds.

"Beca," Chloe moaned arching her hips. Beca smiled and gave Chloe what she wanted, taking her girlfriends clit into her mouth and thrusting two fingers into her. Chloe moaned arching up in the pleasure that Beca was giving her. It did not take long for Beca to have Chloe coming undone and moaning her name.

The song changed to Titanium and Beca chuckled kissing up Chloe's body.

"It's your jam babe," Beca said sucking on her neck. Chloe nodded through heavy breathing. Beca kissed up her neck and to her ear, nipping her earlobe.

"Now I am going to fuck you to it," Beca husked and thrusted into Chloe hard.

"Oh fuck," Chloe moaned out digging her nails into Beca's back.

"You're so tight Chlo," Beca moaned moving her hips hard and fast.

"Yes Beca," Chloe moaned moving her hips with Beca. Beca moaned as she came deep inside Chloe. Chloe moaned as she came with Beca.

Beca pulled out of Chloe and laid next to her panting heavily.

"Am I ever going to finish stripping for you," Chloe panted.

"Probably not," Beca chuckled kissing her softly. Chloe smiled into the kiss, resting her forehead against Becas.

"So were you actually serious about Stacie and Aubrey?" Chloe asked. Beca chuckled.

"No babe, I was just teasing you. Why are you jealous?" Beca asked teasingly.

"No, of course not," Chloe said biting her lip and looking away.

"Dude you so are," Beca laughed making Chloe blush.

"Ok, so maybe I am," Chloe admitted. Beca smiled and pecked her lips.

"Babe, you are the only one for me. I only want you and just you," Beca said then kissed Chloe lovingly. Chloe smiled and kissed back.

"I love you so much," Chloe whispered stroking her cheek. Beca smiled as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Beca frowned as someone knocked on her door. Quickly throwing on some PJ's and answering the door, not wanting the knocking to wake up Chloe.

"What?" Beca asked as she opened the door then saw who it was. "Jesse?" Beca asked with a confused look.

"Hey, I've got a movie and popcorn," Jesse said holding them up. Beca noticed the movie was the breakfast club. It made her heart hurt seeing that movie.

"Oh crap, Jesse I totally forgot can we take a rein check?" Beca asked. Jesse looked over Beca and saw Chloe under the covers sleeping.

"Yeah sure, no problem," Jesse said as the door closed. Jesse left waiting to get to Tom's dorm to get angry.

"You're the one trying to play nice, why not just take her?" Tom said.

"Because, that's how people get caught. By being stupid and not waiting. I'm trying to gain her trust you idiot," Jesse spat out trying not to hit him.

"Whatever dude," Tom said grabbing his jacket.

"Just don't do anything stupid or without telling me first," Jesse said. Tom rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You got it boss," Tom said leaving Jesses room.

* * *

Beca was humming titanium as she grabbed a few tapes.

"Alright, Becky. It is all yours," Luke said buttoning a shirt he had just put on.

"That wasn't the shirt you were just wearing. Do you have a date?" Beca asked with a smirk

"You know you're the only woman for me," Luke said winking at Beca. Beca scoffed.

"Yeah, the only woman to kick your ass," Beca said watching him struggle to put a tie on. Beca went over to him and grabbed the tie.

"The girls name is Sarah, we met at the club I keep trying to get you to come to and DJ at," Luke said.

"I'm trying to. I just have a lot going on at the moment," Beca said as she tied his tie. "Now, don't go breaking hearts weirdo," Beca said.

"I can't promise that Becky," Luke winked checking his tie in the mirror. "Hey Chloe," Luke said seeing her walking towards them holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey Luke, hot date?" Chloe asked sitting the coffee cups on the desk. Beca smiled and went over to her pecking her lips.

"Yup," Luke said turning away. "You two have fun. Becky, remember the rule," Luke yelled out as he left.

"What rule?" Chloe asked wrapping her arms around Becas neck.

"No sex on the desk," Beca said as she placed her hands on Chloe's waist.

"Is that the only place?" Chloe asked with a smirk. Beca smiled and nodded.

"He didn't say anything about the booth," Beca smirked moving her hands to Chloe's ass and squeezing. Chloe smiled and bit her lip.

"As much fun as that sounds, I have class soon. But, we definitely will be doing it in the booth soon," Chloe said pecking her lips.

"We better," Beca said.

"I'll come by after class with supper and more coffee for you," Chloe said pecking her lips.

"You are too good for me," Beca said through a smile and kissed her lovingly. Chloe smiled into the kiss, pulling back before it turned heated.

"I'll see you shortly then," Chloe said giving her one last kiss and grabbing her coffee leaving. Chloe smiled as she sipped her coffee and walked out of the radio station. Frowning as she looked around outside in the night, she felt like someone was watching her. Chloe sighed and quickly made her way to her car, leaving for class.

Tom looked around making sure no one was around and went to the back door of the radio station.

* * *

Chloe smiled as she parked the car outside of the station, grabbing the food container from Becas favorite Chinese place and the coffee containers.

Chloe walked to the back of the station humming Titanium. Chloe stopped singing and frowned, seeing something on the ground. When she got closer she gasped, it was Beca laying in a puddle of her blood.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled dropping everything and running to Beca. Chloe was crying as she checked Becas pulse, it was very faint. Chloe took out her cell phone with shaky hands and called the ambulance.

"My…My girlfriend has been…been…She is bleeding and her…her pulse is weak," Chloe said into the phone.

"Ok ma'am, just tell me where you are and we will have an ambulance sent to you," the operator said. Chloe gave them the address and she looked at Becas wounds, putting pressure on one that was bleeding more than the others. It looked like a knife wound.

"Don't you dare die on me Beca, I just got you," Chloe said tears streaming down her face as she held Beca close. It felt like hours before the ambulance came and rushed them to the hospital. Chloe sat in the waiting room crying, they had rushed Beca to the ER.

"Chloe," Jane said her eyes filled with tears but refused to let them go. Chloe looked up seeing Jane and Maura, running into their arms.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened," Chloe cried.

"It isn't your fault," Jane said hoarsely, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"She is going to be ok. Beca is to stubborn to give up," Maura said to assure them both just as a doctor approached them.

"Family of Rebecca Mitchell?" the doctor asked. They nodded.

"Is she ok?" Jane asked.

"She made it out of surgery, it looks like she has been in a fight. There are defensive wounds and what looks to be a gun shot wound. One landed in her hand and the other went through her left shoulder, barley missing her left clavicle. She also has a few broken ribs and one of them punctured her lungs but we were able to fix it. She lost a lot of blood and there looks like there could be neurological damage," The doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Jane asked, the words he was using weren't making any sense to her.

"It means she may not wake up," Maura said softly to Jane.

 **Oh man a cliff hanger. I'm so awful... I'm sorry guys and girls...kind of... Hopefully I update quickly and you peoples won't be to mad at me. Have an Awesome day you aca-nerds. Don't forget to leave a review. I love hearing from you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay another chapter! So a lot of people wanted to see Beca and Toms fight. I was going to just skip the fight scene but it was in very high demand so it will be first and I'll end it in a bunch of X's. So I hope you enjoy this.**

"Hey Beca," Luke said as he came in and sat Beca's coffee on the table.

"Hey stranger," Beca teased. "How was the date?" Beca asked setting up a few more songs then started gathering her stuff.

"It was good, really good actually," Luke said sitting in his chair and sipping his own coffee.

"Good enough for a second date?" Beca asked as she put on her jacket.

"Oh yeah," Luke said with a wide smile. "Hey, maybe we can all go on a double date," Luke suggested.

"Sure. Chloe would be excited about that," Beca said through a yawn. Luke chuckled.

"Go back to your dorm and get some sleep Becs. We can set up the double date later," Luke said. Beca nodded grabbing her coffee and taking a sip.

"That's so good, I think I'm in love with you," Beca joked.

"I'll break the news to Chloe," Luke joked back. Beca chuckled as she left the booth and got out her phone, dialing her sisters number.

* * *

Jane sighed as she looked at the crime scene pictures, she thought this part of her life was over.

"We should tell them we are here Jane," Maura said standing behind Jane and squeezing her girlfriends shoulders.

"We will," Jane said softly placing her hand on top of Maura's hands. "Just, after they get out of class. I don't want them worrying about this during classes," Jane said putting the photos on the desk in their hotel room.

"Shouldn't Beca be getting off work and calling you right about now?" Maura asked.

"Yeah. Hey wait, how do you know when she gets off?" Jane asked turning to look at Maura. Maura chuckled and went to her luggage.

"I notice things," Maura winked. Jane opened her mouth to say something but her phone started ringing with one of Beca's mixes.

"Ok detective Isles," Jane joked as she answered her phone.

"Hey, so this is really stupid," Beca said into the phone.

"Yeah, well, it gives your sister a piece of mind," Jane said into the phone. "I hate you working these overnights by yourself," Jane said.

"I'm a big girl Jane. I had you teaching me how to fight and take people down when I was five," Beca said. Jane chuckled.

"And you were so much cuter then too," Jane teased back.

* * *

Beca opened the back door, "yeah and you were a lot cooler then too," Beca teased back.

"Hello Beca," Tom said. He was sitting on her bike and pointing a gun at her with a silencer. "I think it is best for you to put the phone down," Tom said motioning for Beca to put the phone down with the gun.

"Tom, why don't you put that gun down," Beca said as she put her phone down to her side but didn't hang up.

"You know everything was going great before you showed up. Chloe was mine and now she is tainted by a freak like you," Tom spat out. Beca winced when he called her a freak.

"Oh yeah, I know all about that. Sadly, your little stalker doesn't know about that information. So, I'm really doing you a favor," Tom said.

"Stalker?" Beca asked confused. Tom chuckled.

"And you haven't the slightest clue. And you thought you could actually protect Chloe," Tom said shaking his head.

"And so what? You are going to kill me with a gun. I may be a freak but at least I don't hide behind a gun," Beca said.

"I'm not hiding," Tom said angrily, his eye twitching.

"It looks a lot like hiding to me," Beca said shrugging. "But hey, big guns usually mean compensating for something," Beca said.

"You bitch," Tom yelled and swung at her with the gun.

"Woah," Beca gasped barely managing to move so he only did minor damage against her face. Beca tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face. Tom punch her in the ribs and when Beca flinched he kicked her off. They both scrabbled to their feet throwing each other around and giving each other a hell of a beating.

"You can't be this stupid Tom. Stop now," Beca panted painfully, she knew her rib was broke and could hear her sister from her phone screaming for her.

"I'm in way to deep now. Plus, killing someone is a hell of a thrill," Tom said as he rushed to her. Beca pulled her pocket knife out and stabbed Tom in the side as he tackled Beca to the ground again. Making Becas head land on a brick. Tom gasped getting off her and clinching his side, he took out his gun shakenly and shot Beca twice then ran for it.

Beca coughed up blood and her version was starting to go blurry. The last thing she heard was Chloe screaming her name.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Present Day**

"I should have gotten there sooner, I…I shouldn't have stopped for food or coffee," Chloe cried looking at where Beca was moments ago.

"No Chloe, this is not your fault," Jane said.

"Had you been there they could have easily attacked you," Maura said.

"I just can't sit here and do nothing," Chloe said through tears. Jane and Maura wrapped their arms around her. Jane was fighting back her own emotions.

"Janie," Angela said tears in her eyes.

"Ma," Jane whispered unwrapping from Chloe and Maura and with to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"It looks like someone attacked her. I don't know why she was attacked. But we know it wasn't a robbery or a…a rape," Jane said her entire body shivering from thinking about it. Chloe flinched at the thought.

"She was supposed to be safe here," Angela said wiping a tear away.

"I know Ma," Jane whispered.

"First you and then Frankie. Now Beca, when will this end," Angela whispered. "where is she?" Angela asked.

"She is back in surgery," Chloe whispered. "They are trying to get the swelling in her brain to go down," Chloe said.

"speaking of surgery you have your own Chloe," Maura said. Chloe nodded.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said to Angela and left for her own surgery.

"She blames herself doesn't she," Angela asked Maura. Maura sighed and nodded.

"Yes, she does," Maura whispered.

"I know the feeling," Angela said and went to the other chair to wait for her daughter to return.

* * *

Beca frowned licking her lips, it felt like she hadn't eaten and drank in months. Beca opened her eyes and saw Jane and her Ma sitting by her bed.

"What…What happened?" Beca whispered swallowing and wincing at the dryness.

"Beca," Angela said sitting up and hugging her. Beca hugged back the best she could.

"Water," Beca whispered. Jane got her some ice water and helped her drink it. Beca drank fast.

"Not too fast and not a lot Beca," Maura said. Beca slowed down and sipped the water pulling back when Maura told her not to drink anymore.

"What happened?" Beca asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Jane asked.

"I…I remember coming out of the radio station and…and a guy…someone I know was on my bike then…" Beca gripped her head at the pain.

"That is enough," Angela said to Jane.

"Ma I'm just trying to figure out who attacked her," Jane said softly.

"Tom…it…it was Chloe's ex-boyfriend," Beca panted and started groaning in pain. Angela pressed the panic button. The doctor rushed in.

"Her brain is working to much. Give her a sedative," Maura said to him. The doctor agreed with Maura's observation and gave Beca a sedative. Becas breathing and heartrate slowed until she fell asleep again.

"Now that she is awake I want to run a few tests to check the swelling," The doctor said. Angela nodded and let them do his job.

"Why did you have to ask those questions Jane?" Angela asked.

"Ma, I had to ok," Jane sighed.

"But it caused her pain, you couldn't have waited," Angela said.

"It would have happened anyway," Maura said.

"You don't know that," Angela said wiping her eyes.

"Of course she knows Ma, she's a doctor," Jane said. Jane and Maura's phones went off. Jane sighed and looked at her phone before answering.

"Rizzoli," Jane said.

"Isles," Maura said into her phone.

* * *

Beca frowned as she woke up again, her head less painful now. Beca looked and saw Chloe in a gown but she didn't care about that. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca tightly and started tearing up.

"Oh Chloe I missed you so much," Beca whispered moving so she could kiss Chloe deeply. Chloe kissed back like she was going to lose her any second. They pulled back only when air became necessary.

"I thought I lost you," Chloe said her voice sounding horrible.

"Are you ok?" Beca panted with a frown.

"She isn't supposed to be talking Beca. She had a throat surgery earlier this morning," Angela said. Beca stroked her cheek.

"You…You actually got it?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded leaning into her hand and kissed her palm. Chloe was about to open her mouth.

"Chloe Beale don't you dare start talking," Maura said.

"Hey Becs, I got you some food," Jane said with a smile glad to see her sister finally awake. Chloe started to move away from Beca to let Jane and Angela see her.

"No, don't you dare move. I need you right now," Beca said with pleading in her voice. Chloe looked at Beca and could see the fear in her eyes. Chloe nodded and adjusted so she could lay with Beca and not hurt her.

"She really shouldn't be on there. She could hurt you worse then you already are Beca…"

"Maura. If I was in that bed I'd make you get in with me too. She needs comfort that only Chloe can provide," Jane said understanding what Beca was going through. Maura nodded and stopped talking, she had spent many nights holding Jane when she had nightmares in the middle of the night. Or when Jane needed comfort after being in a fight or the many times she was in the hospital and needed Maura to be there for her so she didn't say anything else.

Beca looked down at the cast on her arm and the bandage on her hand. Flashes of what happened appearing in her head.

"I…I was so scared I'd never see you guys again. I…I thought I lost everyone," Beca whispered tearing up Chloe held her girlfriend as she talked.

"We were all scared we were going to lose you," Angela said stroking her daughters hair. Beca looked at Jane and Maura and saw them looking at her with sadness.

"Don't…don't look at me like that," Beca whispered looking at them all and seeing them with the same look. Angela wiped the tears away from her. "I can't have that from you guys. Especially you Chlo. I can't handle it if you look at me like…like I'm wounded. Please you guys. Don't be sad ok. I just…I need everyone to be ok. To not see me as broken," Beca sniffled.

"You are not broken Becs, you put up such a fight," Jane said.

"We are proud of you Beca. You did so good," Angela said. She wasn't happy that something like this happened to her but she was glad Beca was now ok.

"You are not broken Beca. You are strong and you are my rock and I swear to God if you die I'll raise you from the dead and kill you," Chloe whispered into Becas ear. Beca nodded and kissed her hand.

"Don't hurt yourself baby," Beca said softly stroking her cheek. "But thank you. I love you so much," Beca said.

"We love you too Becs," Angela said.

"How long have I been out?" Beca asked as she looked at the bandage on her hand. "and what are my injuries?" Beca asked. Angela tensed up.

"You were shot in the hand and left shoulder, you also had a broken rib that punctured your lung. It was touch and go for a bit," Angela said stroking her hair.

"How long have I been out?" Beca asked again.

"Just a week, a horrible week" Angela whispered.

"Fuck. Aubrey is probably pissed at all the practice I've missed," Beca said. Chloe chuckled and shook her head.

"The Bellas actually came by and left the flowers. The girl named Fat Amy ate your chocolates," Jane said. Beca chuckled.

"Of course she did," Beca chuckled.

"And Aubrey came by, she isn't going to let the both of you practice. Even if she tried she would have me to worry about," Angela said sternly.

"I know Ma. So, is it safe to look at my hand?" Beca asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it just yet. You could cause infection. It is best to wait for the doctor to clean it," Maura said. Beca tensed.

"Can you clean it? I don't want someone I don't know touching me," Beca said. Maura nodded.

"Of course, I've been doing it this whole time. I know how you feel about people touching you Beca," Maura said. Beca sighed and relaxed.

"Thanks. So, I saw food," Beca said. Jane chuckled and nodded.

"Right here," Jane said. Her and Maura got the food tray and helped Beca get situated to eat. Beca took a few bites.

"It was Tom. Tom who attacked me," Beca said. Maura and Jane both looked at one another.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Jane asked. Beca nodded.

"I'm sure. He talked about how much of a freak I am and how I shouldn't be with Chloe and he should. But there is something else. He said someone was stalking me. Stalking Chloe and I," Beca said.

"Did he say who?" Jane asked. Beca shook her head.

"No he didn't," Beca said frowning as she saw Jane and Maura give each other a look. "What's going on?" Beca asked.

"Tom was found murdered Beca," Jane said.

"What? How?" Beca asked.

"We were here investigating a case, before you called me that night," Jane said.

"This isn't your jurisdiction though," Beca asked.

"Because we are dealing with what I think is another Charles Hoyt. Or at least his apprentice had an apprentice," Maura said.

"Oh. How…Jane how are you?" Beca asked.

"I'm good Beca. As soon as we catch him I'll be better," Jane said massaging her hand. Beca noticed this and didn't believe Jane was good at all. Beca looked back at Jane and she nodded. Silently telling her she would tell her later. Beca nodded in understanding and went back to her food.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay another chapter! All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this.**

Beca starred at herself in the mirror as she wore a tank top and boxers. Beca lifted her shirt to look at the stitches and the bruises then at her hand.

"Becs, you ok?" Jane asked through the door. Beca didn't hear, starring at the faded bruises and the bandages. Beca undid her bandage on her hand and starred at the wound in her hand.

"It was a .22 caliber, it's why the wound is so small," Jane said softly.

"Do you ever get used to it?" Beca asked as she cleaned them up again before getting dressed.

"Yes and no, the changes in weather still makes mine a little sore," Jane said. "But you do get used to it. Soon you'll look at it and remember it is a part of you and not think about how you got it," Jane said. Beca finished dressing the wound then got dressed.

"You aren't really fine Jane. I can tell," Beca said looking at her sister who was massaging her scar.

"I just thought I put him behind me. It's like he'll never go away you know," Jane said. Beca went over to Jane and took her hand.

"He is gone. There are just sick psycho that follow him," Beca said. Jane nodded.

"You are so strong Becs," Jane said with a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks Janie," Beca said and got dressed in her Bella's uniform. Jane chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see you in a skirt and something so…. girly. Maybe your new nickname should be flight attendant," Jane teased. Beca threw a clean rag at her sister.

"And yours can get changed back to rolly polly Rizzoli if you call me flight attendant," Beca threatened.

"Jerk," Jane said with a smile.

"Bitch," Beca said with her own little smirk.

"Beca we have to meet Aubrey on the bus, hurry up," Chloe said. "And your Ma finished your laundry at the apartment. Something about if she didn't do it, it wouldn't get done," Chloe said. Beca groaned. Beca had been staying with Chloe and Aubrey so Chloe could help take care of her.

"That woman," Beca mumbled.

"She still does mine," Jane chuckled. "Good luck, I can't wait to see what you guys are singing," Jane said. Beca sighed.

"It's lame is what it is," Beca said and going to Chloe so they could get on the bus.

* * *

Beca smiled watching the sockapellas.

"Theres no craft there, watching them will make you worse," Aubrey said.

"At least they're different," Beca said.

"Are you sure you are ok to do this?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah Beca, I don't want you getting up there and hurting," Aubrey said sincerely.

"I'm fine guys, let's go do this," Beca assured them Aubrey sighed as they were called onto stage. Beca smiled at her Ma, Jane, and Maura. It was a sad thing on why they were there to begin with but she was glad they were here to see her performance. Even if it was a bit...dull.

They went through the arrangement flawlessly but Beca noticed that the people in the crowd were practically sleeping. Beca chuckled at the end at Fat Amys improv. Knowing the only reason they did great was because of fat Amy's performance, something Aubrey didn't like which made Beca love it even more.

"That was great," Jesse mouth doing the heart thing.

"Thank you," Beca said doing it again but with her middle fingers. Aubrey glared at Jesse, Jesse looked back towards the stage and away from them. They watched the treblemakers.

"Hey Beca," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear making Beca shiver.

"Yeah?" Beca whispered.

"How are you doing? Still good?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded and chuckled.

"Yes Chloe, I promise I am fine," Beca promised pecking her lips and placing her hand over her left side where her stitches were, she didn't want to tell Chloe that they had come open.

* * *

Beca rolled her eyes ignoring whatever Aubrey was saying. Suddenly there was shouting and Beca was about to step in to help but Chloe placed her hand on Becas arm to keep her from going anywhere.

"Beca you can't, as hot as you going all bad ass Beca is, you can't. You are still healing," Chloe said. Beca sighed and nodded.

"Alright break this up!" Jane yelled flashing her badge. Everyone that was fighting scattered.

"I love doing that," Jane smirked then frowned when she saw Becas side.

"Beca your side," Maura said going over to Becas side quickly, she was bleeding on her side where she had stitches.

"I told you not to do this because of this right here," Angela said going over with a fresh napkin and placing it inside Becas shirt and over her stitches.

"I had to Ma," Beca hissed tightening her muscles.

"You go ahead and get the girls home Aubrey, we will get Beca back to you and Chloe's dorm," Maura said. Aubrey nodded and took the girls home but Chloe stayed with them to help.

* * *

Chloe sighed pacing slowly back and forth in front of the hospital room that Beca and Maura were in. The hospital thankfully let Maura use their supplies to clean Becas wound up since Beca was particular about who touched her.

Chloe tensed when she saw Jesse approaching her.

"Is she ok? I heard she was bleeding," Jesse said.

"She's fine," Chloe said crossing her arms.

"You don't like me, do you?" Jesse asked with a small chuckle.

"No, I don't. No one gets over a crush as quickly as you did. And there is just something about you that I don't, and I try to like everyone," Chloe said.

"You shouldn't trust anyone, I heard what happen to Tom. Someone close to him probably did it. Trust gets you killed," Jesse said.

"Sounds more like you know who did it," Chloe accused.

"Not even a little," Jesse said with a smirk that made Chloe not believe him. "You know if you weren't here then Beca would be with me," Jesse said then shrugged. "But you are," Jesse said. Chloe shivered in fear. The way he said it seemed like a threat and gave her chills. She realized she was alone with him.

"And what? You could do better?" Chloe spat out.

"Actually I could. At least with me she wouldn't be starred at like a freak for being gay. It's your fault," Jesse said in a calm voice that scarred Chloe even more.

"Is she out yet?" Jane asked handing her the coffee. Chloe jumped slightly then sighed in relief, shaking her head no.

"Not yet," Chloe said stepping closer to Jane. Jane looked at Jesse, studying him.

"And who are you?" Jane asked sternly.

"Jesse, Beca's best friend," Jesse said holding his hand out and smiling an innocent friendly smile. Jane shook it looking at him suspiciously.

"Beca's never mention you. You must not be that good of a friend," Jane said. Jesse winced a little at that but other than that had no reaction.

"Right. I guess I'll check on her later," Jesse said. "See you around Chloe," Jess said.

"That guy just rings bad news," Jane said. Chloe nodded in agreement.

"He's not a good person," Chloe said.

"What did he say?" Jane asked, she had noticed Chloe being scarred when she approached. Chloe didn't say anything not wanting to talk about it yet.

"Have you talked to Beca about it. If she knew you felt this bad about it then she wouldn't be friends with him anymore," Jane said knowing Chloe felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"It's fine. Just don't mention Jesse and I talking ok," Chloe said. Jane nodded but didn't like the agreement.

* * *

Beca sighed, she was sitting in the back seat with Chloe. Jane driving them to the school but first taking their Ma to the hotel. They had all said goodbye but Beca got out to talk to her.

"Beca take it easy ok," Angela said in a stern voice.

"Yes Ma I promise. All I have is school for the next few months. But I'll only take it easy if you promise to go home," Beca said.

"Beca I'm not leaving you or Jane here," Angela said.

"Ma please, you are hovering. I love you but I'm good now. I'm out of the hospital, Chloe is taking care of me. I will be fine," Beca said pulling her Ma into a hug.

"I don't like you growing up," Angela whispered hugging her daughter back.

"I know Ma, but I need to do this alone ok. Now if I end up in the hospital again you can totally baby me. And come see performance. But right now, I'm fine and there is no performances anymore," Beca promised. Angela sighed and let go.

"Ok, just…promise to be careful," Angela said. Beca nodded.

"I promise Ma, I love you," Beca said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," Angela kissed her daughter's cheek and went to her hotel to start packing for tomorrow. Beca got back into the car, thankfully no one said anything and Jane just drove them to the school. Once they were at the school Beca reached for her door.

"I'll see you guys around," Beca said as she opened the car door.

"Love you guys," Beca said kissing Jane and Mauras cheek then got out of the car.

"Some bad ass," Chloe said making the others chuckle. "Night guys, night sis," Chloe said kissing Maura's cheek and hugging Jane then got out. Beca smiled and took her hand and they walked to the dorm.

"How is your throat?" Beca asked.

"Not blow job ready sadly," Chloe said with a wink. Beca chuckled and shook her head.

"Not what I meant," Beca said with an amusing smile. Chloe chuckled squeezing her hand.

"Good, it's all good. How is your side?" Chloe asked.

"It's fine. The performance was just a little too much I guess. I'll take it easy now," Beca promise. Chloe looked at Beca as they walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"You better," Chloe said making Beca chuckle.

"Oh yeah, what if I don't?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Well every time you don't take it easy I'll take away one day of sex," Chloe said.

"You couldn't last that long," Beca teased. Chloe smiled playfully.

"Are you calling me a sex addict?" Chloe asked with a giggle.

"Yes, a really, really, hot sexy redheaded sex addict," Beca chuckled and opened the door. Beca looked in Chloe and Aubrey's living room and saw all the Bellas there.

"Are we having an orgy I'm unaware of?" Beca asked them with a smirk.

"How are you Beca?" Aubrey asked sincerely.

"I'm good, I'm really good. Besides the no sex," Beca said. Stacie gasped.

"That must be torture," Stacie said.

"You have no idea dude," Beca said with a nod.

"Anyways, I also kept the Bellas here for an emergency meeting. I received the scores and the sockapellas almost beat us. Amy, you have to stick to exactly how we rehearsed it," Aubrey said.

"You're kidding, right? Amy is the whole reason we even beat them. She brought the show to life and gave it energy. Everyone was falling asleep," Beca said. Fat Amy looked at Beca and nodded, appreciating what Beca said.

"Anyway…" Aubrey started to say.

"No Aubrey, listen to her. They were falling asleep, I saw them. We need her to come up with a set," Chloe said.

"At least just let me add one song to it," Beca said. Aubrey looked like she was about to cave.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Aubrey said and headed to her room.

"You've got to stop trying to be like your father and be yourself," Beca yelled after her just as Aubreys door slammed closed.

"I guess the meeting is over," Fat Amy said. "I'll see you bitches later," Fat Amy said leaving. Beca chuckled and walked everyone to the door.

"I hope she warms up to you," Beca said.

"I wouldn't know, she broke up with me," Stacie said with a shrug.

"Why?" Beca frowned.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with her dad," Stacie sighed. "I'm gonna go," Stacie said softly and walked out looking down.

"She's going to be ok," Chloe said squeezing her arm. Beca nodded.

"And I'm sure Aubrey will get her head out of her ass and come around," Beca said.

"Maybe not soon, but eventually," Chloe said. Beca nodded and pecked her lips.

"So, at the hospital Jane mentioned Jesse was there," Beca Sid when they were in Chloe's room. Chloe sighed and nodded.

"What did he say to you Chlo?" Beca asked softly.

"It's nothing. He's your friend and I don't want to ruin your friendship," Chloe said quietly and crossed her arms.

"Chloe, you are more important to me then a friendship. Now please, tell me," Beca said. Chloe looked at Beca and saw the plea in her eyes and caved. Telling Beca everything that happened at the hospital while getting undressed and putting their pjs on.

Beca took in a deep breath.

"I didn't know he…he would do that. Don't worry, he's gone now," Beca promised.

"Beca you don't have to ditch your friend," Chloe said weakly.

"No, you are my girlfriend Chlo. I'll choose you over friends every time," Beca said kissing her hand. Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms around Beca.

"Let's get to bed Becs," Chloe whispered kissing her cheek. Beca nodded and they laid down, going to sleep.

* * *

Luke looked up at the slam of a door, seeing a very angry Beca going towards Jesse. Beca clinched her jaw as she walked up to Jesse.

"Hey Beca, what's up?" Jesse said with a smile. Beca punched him straight in the jaw.

"Don't you ever fucking talking to Chloe like that again," Beca said, her eyes showing anger.

"Beca I didn't say anything. Whatever Chloe told you that I said is a lie," Jesse said holding his hand up to his bleeding nose.

"How dare you say that," Beca growled out rearing back to start punching Jesse to a pulp. Luke quickly ran and grabbed Beca to restrain her.

"I should have known you weren't a good person to begin with. Stay the fuck away from us," Beca yelled trying to break free.

"Jesse I think it is best if you go. Go get your nose checked out," Luke said holding Beca back tightly. Jesse nodded and left quickly.

"Calm down Beca," Luke said. Beca panted eventually calming down.

"I'm good," Beca said, her breathing still quick but she was calmer. Luke nodded and let her go.

"You ok?" Luke asked. Beca shrugged.

"I should have listened to everyone," Beca said softly.

"Hey it's cool, you'll get through it like always," Luke said.

"I hope so," Beca whispered glancing down at her stitches where they had bled through but at least didn't come apart.

"Go get that cleaned up, you are still on sick leave," Luke said.

"Thanks," Beca said and left to clean it up before Chloe could find out about what happened.

* * *

After the Jesse incident Beca hung out with Luke more. Chloe eventually found out what exactly happened but wasn't to mad at her. Beca was healed up and good to go by Christmas break but they still weren't having sex because Chloe thought she was going to hurt Beca. Which was driving Beca crazy.

Then at Barden the killings were now around the university in the towns and there were more killings. There were no leads so far but the killings were angrier now so Jane was hoping for the killer made a mistake. Beca could feel that something dark was coming and it scared her.

"Beca, are you ok? You seem out of it," Constance said. Beca looked up from the swinging chair. She was sitting on the swinging chair outside of Mauras house. It was Christmas break and they were there for the holidays.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking," Beca whispered looking down at her hot chocolate that was keeping her hands warm.

"About what?" Constance asked as she sat next to her.

"Just…missing mom," Beca said sadly. "Maura always worries about me around this time because she's afraid the grief will be too much and I'll try to do something," Beca said with a shrug. "You know her, something about statics of suicides and stuff," Beca said.

"Have you before?" Constance asked.

"No, but I do usually get hammered and listen to my mom singing on tapes. And then Ma comes in to hold me while singing and I'm a crying mess," Beca admitted wiping a tear away.

"I knew you were a softy," Constance said making Beca chuckle and nod.

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone," Beca said.

"I know we just finished presents but here is one more for you," Constance said holding out one of the first editions of Dracula.

"Dude," Beca said taking the book and looking at it carefully. "Dude this most have been a fortune," Beca said looking through it carefully.

"It was in my library," Constance said.

"Thanks, this…this means a lot," Beca said.

"You have more family then you think Beca," Constance said hugging her. Beca smiled and hugged back then they went back to the living room.

Beca frowned noticing how it was quiet and no one was really there.

"Where is everyone?" Beca asked.

"They went home a few hours ago. You were out there for a long while Becs," Jane said wiping her hands dry from washing the dishes with Maura.

"How are you?" Maura asked.

"Good, I'm good," Beca said softly. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning," Beca said and went upstairs to her bedroom, putting the book safely on the dresser then got undressed to a tank top and boxers.

"Hey Becs," Chloe said softly as she knocked on the door.

"Come in Chlo," Beca said as she crawled into bed with her computer.

"Come in Chlo," Beca said as she crawled into bed with her computer.

"Hey," Chloe said going over to the bed and getting in too. She was wearing some reindeer shorty shorts and a tank top that matched. Beca smiled and chuckled at Chloes choice of clothing.

"You look cute in your outfit," Beca said scooting over to Chloe and placing her head on Chloes chest and sitting the computer in her lap.

"I know," Chloe said with a smile and held her girlfriend tightly.

"Tomorrow, I want you to meet my mom," Beca said as she watched the video of a little her with her mom. Chloe frowned confused.

"Uhmm, either you are creepily telling me you are going to kill me to let me meet her or she isn't actually dead," Chloe said. Beca chuckled and shook her head.

"At her grave Chlo, I could never kill you," Beca said. "Aubrey on the other hand is a different story," Beca said. Chloe smacked Becas arm playfully making them both laugh. Beca looked at the screen and wiped a tear away. "She would have liked you," Beca whispered. Chloe smiled softly and ran her hand through Becas hair.

"I would have liked her too," Chloe said watching the videos with Beca until she fell asleep.

* * *

Beca packed a nice picnic and put it in Janes car, it was to cold to ride on the bike. At least that is what Angela said.

"You two be safe on the road," Maura said putting the scar on Chloe.

"We will, I promise," Chloe said hugging her sister.

"I'm not putting the scarf on you," Jane said handing it to Beca. Beca chuckled.

"I'm cool with that," Beca said.

"So you are taking you to see your mom. You're serious aren't you," Jane asked. Beca nodded looking over at Maura and Chloe talking and hugging.

"Yeah, I am. She is my life," Beca said her smile growing. Jane smiled and hugged her sister. Beca hugged back.

"So, when are you and Maura getting married?" Beca teased. Jane chuckled and slapped her shoulder.

"Get out of here," Jane said rolling her eyes. Beca chuckled and opened the door for Chloe. Chloe pecked her girlfriends lips then got in the car. Beca smiled and got into the drivers side and drove to the cemetery.

Beca got out and helped Chloe out who was nervous.

"Hey, you can stay in the car if you want to," Beca said.

"No, no. I want to. I'm just nervous this is just a big step for us. I mean we haven't even said I love you to each other yet and I am meeting your mom," Chloe said jokingly, though part of her was a little hurt that Beca hadn't said it to her yet. She wanted her to say it to her first.

"I'm just scared to say it Chlo," Beca said softly looking down at the ground.

"I know baby," Chloe said pecking her lips. "You'll say it when you are ready," Chloe said squeezing her hand. Beca squeezed back and led Chloe to her moms grave.

"Hey mom, it's been a while. School is going well and so are the Bellas. Aubrey and I are...well getting there," Beca said then looked at Chloe.

"I know this seems weird, but it brings me comfort," Beca said with a blush and looking at her boots in the light snow.

"Hey, look at me Becs," Chloe said placing both her hands on her cheek and making Beca look at her. "It is not weird at all, this is perfectly normal," Chloe said pecking her lips then turning to the grave.

"Hey Becas mom, it is great to finally meet you. I brought you some flowers," Chloe said lying two tulips on the ground against the tombstone. "You raised a great daughter and you would be very proud," Chloe said. Beca smiled at Chloe and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could two figures grabbed Beca and Chloe and covered their mouths with clothes. Both of their vision surrounded in black as they tried to fight to get to one another but passed out.

 **So, my word documents aren't working. I have no idea when I'll be able to post next because all my stuff is in word document and it won't let me copy and paste. It says it has expired, I didn't even know word could expire once you had a code so this sucks major. Anyways I'm sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger and my other stories won't get updated. Hopefully I'll have it fixed before the end of the month. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter and leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay another chapter! So I have a temporary fix on typing since my word is still down...I'm doing it at College on there's lol. College is going great! anyways you guys probably don't care and just want to see what happens next Because I left on a cliffhanger...and this one does too. Sorry not sorry! Love you awesome nerds.**

 **All mistakes are mine. Because I do make mistakes a lot while writing, I try my best not to but oh well. I hope you aca-nerds enjoy this. And make sure you leave a review...if you want...**

Beca gasped as she woke up noticing she was tied up to a chair. Beca started yanking on the restraints, trying to get free from it.

"Calm down, the boss wants to talk to you," a man said with an accent she couldn't place due to whatever drug they used to knock her out.

"Where the fuck is Chloe? Where's my girlfriend you dick?" Beca growled out yanking on the restraints some more.

"She's safe," the man said going over to her. Beca kicked him between the legs then in the face. Before she could do more damage two other guys came in and tied her feet up, helping the guy up who now had a bloody nose.

"Damn girl, you've got some fight in you," a different guy said with the same accent. "Go get him and tell her she's awake," he said to the one with the blood nose. The guy nodded clinching his nose and left the room.

"Where's Chloe?" Beca spat out angrily.

"She's safe, we put her in the car with the heat on. She's safe," the guy promised.

"If she isn't. I will kill you," Beca growled out. The guy chuckled.

"I have no doubt you would," he said.

* * *

Chloe gasped as she woke up in the car which was on and warm.

"Beca?" Chloe said frantically, looking around and trying to find her. When she couldn't find her, she started to tear up. She searched for her phone to call Jane, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Rizzoli," Jane answered.

"Be...Bec…Beca…is…is gone," Chloe cried heavily into the phone.

"Where are you?" Jane asked into the phone, getting up and grabbing her gun. Her girlfriends actions made Maura frown and sit up from the couch, her book forgotten.

"Graveyard…Becas…Becas mom," Chloe cried. "I can't find her," Chloe said repeatedly.

"Calm down Chloe. I'm not hanging up, ok. Maura and I are on our way. Just breath in and out slowly," Jane said calmly to her, but inside she was just as emotional as Chloe. Maura grabbed the keys and drove to the graveyard once Jane told her where.

When Jane got there Chloe was frozen in shock. She looked around but the snow had covered any tracks. Maura opened the door and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"She's…she's…gone," Chloe cried into her sisters shoulder.

"Chloe, I need you to focus really quick, ok? Tell me what happened," Jane said. Chloe took a few breathes to calm down.

"We were talking to Becas mom, then…then someone grabbed us from behind and covered our mouths with…with something that smelled sweet," Chloe said. "I don't remember anything after that," Chloe said tearing up again.

"Hey, it's ok. We will find her," Jane promised.

"The only thing that comes to mind with that description is chloroform," Maura said to Jane. Jane nodded knowing that it was chloroform but knew her girlfriend wouldn't say it without testing.

"You said you were talking to Becas mom so you were at her gravestone. How did you get in the car?" Jane asked.

"I…I…don't know," Chloe said softly, mostly to herself, as she thought about how exactly she got into the car. Maura raised her hand to the car vent.

"The heat is on also," Maura said.

"Whoever has Beca wasn't after you Chloe. And they showed remorse by putting you in the car with the heat on," Jane said focusing on the ground around them then bent down when she saw a piece of paper on top of the snow.

"Well, this answers who has her," Jane sighed showing Maura and Jane the card. Maura looked at the card Jane held out. When she saw the Irish name on the card she took in a slow breath and clinched her jaw, trying not to get angry.

"Why would he have her?" Chloe asked confused.

"Because you two are dating. He did the same thing to me, not exactly the same but pretty close," Jane said.

"What happened" Chloe asked hoping her father wasn't hurting Beca.

"Just talking," Jane said.

"Our dad is in prison though," Chloe said.

"It doesn't matter, he probably has something worked out to talk to her," Jane said.

"And with everything happening around campus it was coming eventually," Maura said.

* * *

"I heard you gave one hell of a fight," Doyle said as he moved a chair in front of Becas.

"You?! What the hell man?" Beca said.

"Sorry about how they took you they should have waited until after you talked to your mother," Doyle said sitting in the chair he had moved.

"You're in jail," Beca said looking around the room but it didn't resemble a jail house or prison.

"I am, and we only have a few minutes so let's have a talk," Doyle said. "Now, I heard about the murders at the college, and you getting jumped by her ex-boyfriend. I like you Rizzoli's, you're good with people and protecting them. Especially the people you love. So, do you love her?" Doyle asked. Beca looked at him for a few seconds before nodding slightly.

"Yes, but I haven't told her yet," Beca admitted.

"Good, if you don't protect her, Beca, you and I are going to have problems," Doyle said.

"You and I already have problems, you shot at my sister and would have killed her. I don't like you and you are toxic to your daughters. The best thing for them is to not worry about you polluting their lives," Beca said. Doyle chuckled.

"Jane said about the same thing. Keep my daughter safe or I'll kill you," Doyle said getting up.

"And if you hurt my family, which includes Maura and Chloe, I will kill you," Beca said. Doyle looked at her and her eyes, seeing the truth behind them.

"I believe you," Doyle said, he knew Beca didn't know it but she had his respect right then. Knowing Beca would kill for his little girls.

* * *

Chloe, Jane, and Maura rushed to the door when they heard squealing tires.

"Next time I'll kick your asses!" Beca yelled throwing the bag that they used to cover her head with onto the ground. Beca gasped as red hair engulfed her vision and the familiar scent of her girlfriend invaded her nostrils. Beca smiled and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"I thought…that…creep from campus…got you," Chloe sniffled.

"I'm ok baby girl, I'm ok," Beca said kissing her head.

"What happened?" Jane asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, they just took me to have a talk about dating Chloe," Beca said. Maura made everyone go into the house and checked Beca over, sighing in relief when she didn't find anything physically wrong.

"I'm sorry he did this to you," Maura said.

"In a not so healthy way, he is just looking out for you guys," Beca said. Chloe pulled back from the hug but had her index fingers hooked through Becas belt loops. Chloe knew that Jane needed to hug her sister and now she was back and safe. As soon as Chloe moved Jane went over and hugged her sister tightly.

"You didn't tell Ma, right?" Beca whispered hugging back.

"No, I'm so glad you are ok," Jane whispered. They hugged for a while, Jane being the first to pull back.

"I'll always be ok," Beca promised squeezing her sisters hand. Jane nodded.

"Yeah, well, you better or I'll kick your ass," Jane said, they didn't deal well with emotional moments so always tried to lighten the mood or make a joke.

"I think I need a shower," Beca said, wanting to change the subject. Jane chuckled and nodded.

"Go get a shower, Maura made some food and it's in the microwave," Jane said.

"Thanks," Beca said to both Jane and Maura. Jane nodded and went upstairs to her and Mauras bedroom.

"Make sure she is ok," Beca said to Maura. Maura nodded hugging Beca before going upstairs to comfort her.

During everything Chloe still had a hold of Becas belt loops, feeling like once she let go that Beca would disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere Chlo, even if I was a world away I would fight my way back to you," Beca promised turning to Chloe. Chloe looked up at Beca, tearing up again.

"If I lost you…"

"You didn't and you won't," Beca promised, sealing her promise with a loving kiss. Chloe kissed back, bathing in the feeling of her girlfriends lips against her own. After a few seconds, she pulled back and bit her bottom lip worriedly.

"If I can't feel safe here, and on campus, where am I supposed to feel safe?" Chloe asked.

"In my arms," Beca said wrapping her arms securely around Chloe's waist and pulling her tightly into her. Chloe's lips twitched up.

"You are such a sap Becs," Chloe teased, feeling a little better.

"Only for you," Beca said kissing her head. "Tell anyone else and you'll be punished," Beca joked.

"To late," Aubrey said coming out from the living room. "But, please do not go into detail on the punishment," Aubrey joked lightly.

"Aubrey? What are you doing?" Beca asked surprised that she was here.

"Chloe called, can we talk?" Aubrey asked. Beca could see that something was definitely different with her and nodded.

"I'll get the shower ready for you," Chloe said pecking Becas lips. Beca smiled watching Chloe leaving.

"You two really love each other," Aubrey said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeah, we do," Beca commented anyways.

"I want to apologize and accept you working on the set list," Aubrey said being blunt and to the point. Beca frowned at the sudden change.

"What changed?" Beca asked.

"You and the beating, and then now with the kidnaping, I realized that I was being stupid and I should listen to the group. And everyone wants this," Aubrey said.

"Wow that's…that is like a one eighty from your usual self," Beca said. Aubrey chuckled quietly looking at her feet.

"Oh, trust me, it's harder than you think," Aubrey said.

"I believe it, I'll work on it now, to be honest it isn't going to be the greatest because I only have a couple of weeks," Beca said.

"We weren't going to win anyways, you were right. Fat Amy saved us the first time," Aubrey said.

"Damn, you saying I was right is a privilege. I think I could die a happy woman," Beca teased.

"Don't get used to it," Aubrey said with a soft smile.

"Is this us bonding because it feels kind of weird," Beca said awkwardly. "You aren't going to hug me, right?" Beca asked. Aubrey laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry midget, but we aren't there yet," Aubrey said. Beca nodded.

"We will collaborate over break, I'm gonna hit the shower," Beca said. Aubrey nodded and they went separate ways.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were outside on the roof of Mauras house, watching the fireworks for the new year.

During break Beca had been messing with songs that would fit into the set list Aubrey had since she only had time to fit one in. The choreography was still the same too since the girls wouldn't have enough time the make up new steps. She finally choose one that made Chloe tease her about how little of a badass she actually was. Beca had chosen Don't you forget about me for her mom and Ma.

Beca looked over at Chloe, smiling when she saw here girlfriend starring at the fireworks. She looked like a kid at Disney land.

"God you are beautiful," Beca said, not realizing she said it out loud.

Chloe looked over and smiled at her, "I know, I'm pretty confident about all this," Chloe teased. Beca chuckled.

"You should be," Beca said with a smile.

"You know, I don't mind you staring at me, but you've never starred at me this hard. And, you are doing that thing where you play with your hands when you are nervous," Chloe said.

"Now who is the observant one," Beca said with a small laugh.

"I have this amazing girlfriend that taught me to be observant," Chloe smiled bumping her arm.

"You'll have to introduce us sometime," Beca joked. Chloe chuckled and kissed her softly for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Now, what is it you want to tell me?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo, I uhmm…I want to tell you something," Beca said wiping her hands nervously on her pants.

Chloe frowned and looked at Beca, seeing how nervous she was.

"You can tell me anything Becs," Chloe said taking Becas hand and placing a kiss on it. Becas lips twitched up.

"Yeah, I know," Beca said then cupped Chloe's cheek and kissed her. Chloe smiled into the kiss, something about it felt different. When Beca pulled back Chloe chuckled, biting her lip.

"Ok, that was…our kisses are amazing but that…that somehow felt different," Chloe said feeling giddy and blushing brightly from the kiss.

"Because that kiss was different," Beca said pulling Chloe into her lap and looking into her eyes.

"Tell me what it is Beca," Chloe said stroking her cheek.

"I love you," Beca said softly Chloe starred at Beca, her face growing into a wide grin. Then leaned forwards and kissed her like it was their last day on earth. Beca moaned and kissed back deeply and heatedly. Chloe pulled back from the kiss, smiling widely at Beca.

"I love you too, so freaking much, I love you," Chloe said giggling as Becas phone went off.

"Happy New Year," Beca said with a smile. "I love you Chloe Beale," Beca smiled stroking her cheek. Chloe kissed Beca soundlessly.

"Come on," Chloe said, suddenly getting up in the middle of their kiss and climbing off the roof.

"Well, ok then," Beca said licking her lips and getting up. She carefully got off the roof, being a little more hesitant because she was so clumsy.

"Chlo? Where are you?" Beca asked, a little whine in her voice.

"My room," Chloe called out from behind her door, she could her the smile in her voice. Beca went to Chloe's room and walked in. "Chlo, why did you…oh," Beca said seeing Chloe naked and posing on the bed. Her eyes went down her body and stopped at her core.

"What…what is that?" Beca asked licking her lips and pointing at where there usually was a small trimmed bush of red hair. Chloe smirked.

"I shaved smooth but I left a letter B on there, for you," Chloe said seductively with a wink.

"But…but why?" Beca asked, her voice dripping with arousal that very much showed in her lower regions.

"Because, I am yours Beca Rizzoli," Chloe said. "Now, get undressed and take what is yours," Chloe said. Beca didn't argue and undressed quickly. Once undressed she went over to Chloe and kissed her deeply. Chloe smiled as she kissed back, before she could wrap her arms around Beca she was kissing down her body.

Beca nipped at Chloe's spot on her neck that made her moan and arch up, she smirked and continued kissing down until she got to the trimmed B and nipped a little to hard. Chloe hissed, thrusting her hips up.

Chloe hissed, thrusting her hips up. She enjoyed when Beca pushed the limits.

"Sorry," Beca said tracing her bite mark with her tongue.

"No, you aren't," Chloe panted, her voice filled with arousal.

"I'm not," Beca said with a smirk as she did it again.

"Fuck Beca," Chloe whimpered. "Please baby, I need you," Chloe said tangling her hand in Becas hair. Beca went to her clit and flicked her tongue over It, tracing a B against her clit and pushed two fingers inside her. Chloe moaned tightening her hold in Becas hair, and moving her hips. Beca curled her fingers and had her cumming, moaning loudly. She didn't wait for her to come down before moving up and thrusting her full length into her as hard as she could.

"Oh...Fuck…Beca," Chloe shivered and whimpered, digging her nails into her girlfriends back. She started moving her hips with hers, moaning at how her girlfriend knew exactly how to work her body.

"I love when you moan my name," Beca panted pulling out and thrusting in.

"Just like that Becs," Chloe moaned scratching down her back as she came hard. Beca moaned against Chloes neck as she came inside her. Beca panted pulling out and looked down paling.

"Shit, oh shit, oh fuck shit fucking hell," Beca panted freaking out.

"What?" Chloe asked quickly with worry.

"I forgot, I was just so in the moment I forgot, I forgot a condom," Beca said. Chloe chuckled at how concerned Beca was, finding it adorable.

"Beca, baby. We haven't been using condoms this entire time," Chloe reminded her. "I'm on birth control and I take a morning after pill the morning after we have sex," Chloe said.

"Oh yeah," Beca said relaxing and blushing. "I...I forgot," Beca admitted.

"Well, I am pretty distracting," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Cocky much?" Beca teased with a chuckle.

"Speaking of cocky, how about we make the most of this night," Chloe said nipping Becas bottom lip. Beca moaned and kissed her deeply, Chloe flipping them over so she could ride her.

* * *

Jane groaned as she took a gulp from her beer ad turned the tv up, drowning out Beca and Chloe's moans. "If ma were here she'd break them up from doing that," Jane said, placing her hand back on Mauras waist who was straddling her and kissing along her neck.

"It's called sex Jane, something we do quite often and something I intend to do tonight," Mayra teased nipping her pulse point before pulling back and looking at Jane. "And as long as they are using protection I don't mind," Maura said.

"Hearing my sister go at it is gross," Jane said downing the rest of her beer. Maura leaned back and took the beer, putting it in the small trash can she had put there just for her girlfriend's beers.

"Jane, I'm straddling you and you are worrying about your sister," Maura pointed out arching an eyebrow.

"Good point," Jane said picking Maura up and flinging her down on the couch. Maura squealed and giggled kissing her happily.

* * *

 **SEMIFINALS**

Beca ran into the studio and knocked on the window happily.

"This is my track, you're playing my song right now," Beca said excitedly. "That is awesome, you like it?" Luke nodded chuckling at Becas excitement.

"It's a sick beat and I've always liked your stuff. So, the owner finally gave it a listen and is letting me play it," Luke said. "And I talked her into letting you do the night shift on spring break," Luke said.

"Dude, thank you," Beca said hugging him. Luke chuckled hugging back.

"So, how was your vacation?" Luke asked.

"I can't talk, I have a thing," Beca said.

"Flight attendant training?" Luke teased.

"Bellas," Beca chuckled.

"Oh right, so after that we can chill?" Luke asked.

"Sure, text me the details," Beca said as she left quickly.

"Why do we always get here so early?" Beca asked through a yawn.

"Because if you are on time you are late," Aubrey said.

"Right," Beca said.

"Hey Becs, come with me for a second," Chloe said taking Becas hand and leading her to a dressing room. Beca looked at herself in the mirror and groaned going over to the mirror to fix her skirt. Chloe smiled at Beca, playing with her own skirt nervously.

"I know we aren't going to win and that is not your fault. But, I do have amazing news, at least I think it is amazing and I hope you do too and…"

"Chlo, you are rambling," Beca chuckled looking up into the mirror and seeing Chloe come over to stand behind her. "Which makes you really cute," Beca smiled.

"I'm pregnant," Chloe blurted out.

"What?!" Beca said turning around quickly and tripping over her heels, that she was not comfortable in, and fell to the floor. Chloe tried reaching for Beca but ended up falling on top of her. Chloe chuckled as she looked at her girlfriend. Finding the fall and landing on Beca funny.

"Shit are you ok, is the baby ok?" Beca panicked. Chloe chuckled.

"I'm only a couple of weeks, the baby is just a little grape right now," Chloe said.

"I…I didn't even get to ask you to marry me first," Beca said, a little sad that they were doing things out of order.

"Are you asking me now?" Chloe whispered.

"Not right now, but I will," Beca admitted.

"Paris, right?" Chloe teased. Beca chuckled.

"I did promise you a proposal on your dream date," Beca said.

"My dream date is anywhere with you Beca," Chloe said. Beca smiled and leaned up to capture her girlfriends lips in a loving kiss.

"I…I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm ready for this," Beca said against Chloe's lips. Chloe pulled back and smiled, looking into Becas eyes like she was looking into her soul.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded and kissed Chloe deeply this time.

"Guys come on we have too…" Aubrey walked in and took in the sight of them. "Seriously guys? Keep it in your pants," Aubrey said.

"Get it girls," Stacie whistled making Beca blush.

"Have you told Aubrey?" Beca asked quietly. Chloe shook her head.

"Not until you want me to," Chloe said.

"After the performance, we will tell them then. Well, after our family though. If we told friends first Ma will kill me," Beca said. Chloe chuckled and nodded.

"Angela would probably kill you," Chloe said emphasizing would.

"Guys! Up, come on," Aubrey said.

"We're coming geez lady," Beca said getting up with her girlfriend.

"I was enjoying the show," Stacie said with a wink. Beca chuckled and got up so they could do their performance.

* * *

During the performance Beca caught her Ma's look. She was tearing up while they performed the arrangement. At the end, they had lost but Aubrey was ok with it because she knew it was her fault, that she should have let Beca take control of the Bellas a long time ago.

"Party at the trebles, who is in?" Fat Amy asked.

"We aren't going," Chloe said, Beca smiled at her answer, they didn't want anywhere near Jesse.

"The family and I are going out to eat to celebrate," Beca said.

"Celebrate losing?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Beca said with a smile. Chloe smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

"Have fun," Aubrey said. Chloe and Beca nodded and went to find Angela, Maura, and jane.

"Hey," Beca said interrupting her family.

"So, we are thinking Greek," Angela said.

"Correction, you guys want Greek. I was thinking a greasy burger," Jane said.

"I'm in favor of a greasy burger and not healthy Greek," Beca said.

"It wouldn't kill you to eat healthy, both of you," Angela said.

"It could," Beca said.

"That isn't possible, in fact it would increase your…"

"If we pick Greek will you not get all google on us?" Beca teased. Maura smiled.

"I suppose," Maura chuckled.

"Greek it is," Beca said heading out and going with them to the restaurant Maura picked out. When they got there, they were sat rather quickly and handed menus. The waiter showed up and took everyone's order at the table.

"The red wine compliments the meal," the waiter said as he wrote her choice down.

"No thank you, just water," Chloe said politely, the waiter nodded and took her menu then left to put their meals in.

"You always have wine with meals like this," Maura said with a confused frown. Chloe looked over at Beca. Beca smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand in encouragement.

"We have to tell you guys something," Beca said.

"It's really good news," Chloe said with a smile.

"What is it?" Jane asked sitting her glass down.

"I'm pregnant." Chloe squealed. Angela yelped and smiled happily, getting up and engulfing them in a big hug.

Beca and Chloe chuckled hugging back.

"Oh, we have so much to plan, you should start a school fund it's never too early," Maura said.

"Let's just slow down and enjoy this right now Maura," Beca chuckled. Jane smiled.

"Come on Becs," Jane said getting her out of their Ma's hugs and talking.

"Thanks," Beca said with a chuckle as she followed Jane to the bar.

"You know, you guys are pretty young," Jane said softly.

"I know, but I think we can do it. We are going to need everyone's help though," Beca said.

"We will always be here for you Becs," Jane said. "Especially Ma," Jane joked. Beca chuckled.

"Yeah, think she will hover?" Beca asked.

"Have you met our Ma?" Jane joked. They both laughed as Jane ordered them a drink. Chloe came up behind them and wrapped her arms around Beca, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I'm feeling a little hot so I'm going outside for air," Chloe said.

"Want me to come with you?" Beca asked turning around on the stool to look at Chloe better.

"No, you and Jane are talking. I just didn't want you to freak out when you didn't see me at the table," Chloe said giving her a chaste kiss. Beca smiled happily as she watched her leave out the back exit, Chloe didn't go out the front because of all the people outside smoking and talking. Beca frowned as she looked around, she had a sense of someone watching her.

"What's up?" Jane asked seeing her sisters face.

"I just…I get this feeling someone is watching me," Beca said. "Ever since the performance I've had this feeling," Beca said.

"Let's look around then, look around and see if anyone looks familiar or looks at you a little too long. You've got good instincts if you listen to them Beca," Jane said. Beca did what she said, looking around for someone who was off but the feeling wasn't there anymore.

"It's not there anymore, I've got a bad feeling. I'm gonna check on Chloe," Beca said.

"I'll come with you," Jane said going with Beca. They went out the side door, noticing it led outside to an alley way that looked like no one came down.

"Beca! Jane!" Chloe whimpered before Jesse covered her mouth, a scalpel pressed to Chloe's neck over the carotid artery.

"I suggest you both stay quiet and not make any rash decisions," Jesse said with a smirk. "That includes going for your guns detective, a slip of my hand and poor Chloe goes bye bye."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait aca-nerds. Been really busy with school and two jobs but at least I posted now. thanks for sticking with this story and sticking with me and reminding me to update and all the reviews. I hope you guys and gals like this. I did edit this in a day so forgive my grammatical errors, I am only human...maybe mwahaha lol jk. Anyways I hope you awesome nerds like this chapter.**

Jane started reaching for her gun.

"Now, now detective. You wouldn't want Chloe here to get hurt, would you? Put it down," Jesse said, tightening his hold on Chloe. Chloe winced in pain.

"Don't Jane, just shoot him," Chloe said then whimpered when he pressed the blade further into her neck causing a small cut against her neck.

"Just stop, everyone stop," Beca pleaded practically in tears. Jane looked at her sister then back at Jesse and Chloe.

"Then I suggest you get your sister to put the gun down," Jesse said to Beca with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk.

"Jane, please," Beca said looking at her sister. Jane looked away from Chloe and Jesse back to Beca. She saw the look on her face and clenched her jaw, looking back at Jesse as she slowly put the gun down.

"What do you want?" Jane asked through clench teach.

"Her," Jesse said pointing to Beca. "I'll make you a deal detective, I give you Chloe and Beca comes with me," Jesse said.

"Deal, just let her go," Beca pleaded.

"No Beca," Chloe whimpered tears going down her face.

"Baby, we can't think about ourselves right now," Beca said looking into Chloe's eyes, emphasizing the word baby. Chloe took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, take…take Beca," Chloe whispered, her voice filled with self hate.

"Oh wow, that easy," Jesse laughed. "And you really thought this girl was the love of your life," Jesse said with a smirk. "Doesn't even fight for you," Jesse said with a shake of her head.

"Now, take me," Beca said ignoring what Jesse was saying.

"First thing is first, I believe the detective has a pair of handcuffs, I want you to take them and handcuff yourself in the car behind me," Jesse said. Beca turned to Jane.

"Give them to me," Beca whispered.

"Beca, no. what are you doing? I can save them, I promise," Jane whispered.

"Trust me ok," Beca promised wiping a tear away. "Jane, please, just give them to me," Beca whispered. Jane took a deep breath and gave them to her, then looked at Jesse.

"When I get my hands on you…" Jane started.

"You won't detective," Jesse said. "Beca and I are meant to be together, she sees that now. Don't you," Jesse said. Beca nodded.

"I…I see that now. Chloe…just, look in my bedside table," Beca said softly then went to the passenger seat and handcuffed herself, trying to stop the tears.

Jesse backed up to the car.

"I will find you," Jane said with a glare, if looks could kill Jesse would have been dead multiple times.

"If you hurt her I will kill you," Chloe spat out.

"I won't as long as she doesn't try anything. Now, I need you to distract the detective while we get away," Jesse said and cut Chloe deeply against her arm, jumping into the car and driving off quickly.

"Did you hurt her?" Beca screamed at him looking behind them as she saw Jane run to Chloe who was on the ground.

"No," Jesse said, "Now shut up," Jesse snapped at her.

"No, what did you do?" Beca yelled at him, yanking on the cuffs. She should have barely put them on so she could slip her hands through them but her mind was focused on doing anything she could to keep her girlfriend and future kid safe.

"Shut up and stop moving," Jesse said his face growing red with anger.

"I want…" Beca didn't finish as his fist made contact with her nose and her head hit the window roughly. She could hear the crunch of her nose and felt the blood dripping down her face.

"Now look what you made me do," Jesse spat out. Beca blinked rapidly, her vision fuzzy and getting worse by the minute. She wiped the blood from her nose on to her shoulder sleeve, wincing at the pain it brought. Beca looked at the blurry lights that passed by before passing out. The last image in her mind was of Chloe and her family.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Maura snapped at Jane, furious that her sister was hurt and bleeding. Jane winced at the anger pointed at her, she felt guilty that her sister was taken and Chloe was hurt by that lunatic, she watched the EMT wrap up the younger Isles arm.

"Jesse jumped me, knowing Beca would check on me," Chloe sniffled from the gurney blaming herself.

"Beca wouldn't even let me attempt to save Chloe," Jane said to Maura then looked at Chloe.

"I get it," Jane said softly, knowing they were thinking about the baby.

"Beca is going to be such a great mom," Chloe said with a teary-eyed smile. "She didn't…she didn't want anything to happen to us. I…I honestly forgot until Beca said something, it's why I gave up so easily and stopped trying to get you to do something. Im going to be a horrible mother," Chloe said crying harder. "I completely forgot about my own child," Chloe cried looking away from them.

"Hey, look at me Chloe," Maura said squeezing her sisters hand that wasn't injured. Chloe turned her head and looked at her sister. "You Chloe Beale," Maura started wiping her tears away. "Are going to be the best mother any child could ask for. During that situation anyone would have forgotten and gone into fight or flight mode and you went into fight mode. You were trying to protect your baby by getting out of the situation and eliminate the threat," Maura said. Chloe sniffled as she stopped crying.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I can't lie remember," Maura said with a smile. Chloe chuckled and nodded.

"I remember, you pass out" Chloe whispered teasingly.

"How…When did..." Jane said, she wanted to ask at the table when they told her.

"I thought you'd know how?" Maura said with a frown, thinking Jane was serious on not knowing how.

"I know how it works," Jane said rolling her eyes. Chloe shook her head letting out a small chuckle that turned into crying thinking about the moment Beca was missing.

"Hey, we are going to get her back, I promise," Jane said squeezing her arms.

"How? We have no idea where she is," Chloe said.

"I don't know how, but I promise we will," Jane said as they arrived at the hospital.

* * *

Beca jolted awake and looked around, "fuck," Beca groaned her right hand going to her head that was pounding.

"I'm glad you are awake," Jesse said sitting on the bed with a bag from some fast food place. Beca quickly sat up and scooted the furthest away from him, ignoring the pounding headache.

"I got you something to eat," Jesse said opening the bag and holding out an aluminum wrapped burrito.

"I don't like burritos. But even if I did, I wouldn't accept it," becaw spat out at him. Jesse clinched his jaw and got up, grabbing her arm and yanking her down in the floor, kicking her in the stomach.

"Fuck," Beca cried out wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"You could have just said that politely," Jesse said calmly taking out a breakfast sandwich and squatted down, holding it out to her. Beca was breathing heavily through her mouth, she looked at the sandwich then back up at Jesse. "Take it Beca, you don't want to make me kick you again," Jesse said. Beca slowly sat up hiding the wince and leaned against the bed. She reached over and took the sandwich and slowly took a bite.

"Good girl," Jesse said with a smile kissing her head. Beca had to fight from flinching away.

"Why are you doing this?" Beca asked with as much strength as she could muster.

"Because you need to eat," Jesse said happily eating the burrito.

"Not...not that. Why did you want me?" Beca asked trying not to anger him as she ate.

"Oh that," Jesse chuckled. "Well what really was a sign was when you sung our song, I knew then that you wanted me to take you away from the redheaded bitch. But I guess it really started when I met you in person, you are just so much better than your pictures. I was supposed to kill you for payback," Jesse admitted.

"Payback from who?" Beca frowned confused.

"From Jane, that bitch killed my father," Jesse said running his hand through her hair. Beca bit her lip trying not to flinch away from him.

"Your…your father…" Beca frowned thinking about who could possibly be this fuck ups father then it hit her. "Your father is Hoyt, Charles Hoyt. The surgeon," Beca said. Jesse chuckled and nodded.

"And your sister couldn't even figure it out," Jesse said with a smirk. "See, you were our back up plan, torture and kill you, have some fun. Break Jane down to let her guard down then take her. Well, that's how it was supposed to go anyways, it was the plan when he was alive. I didn't plan to fall for you," Jesse said standing up and taking the trash from the wrapper.

"Someone actually slept with that freak?" Beca let slip then regretted it when a now familiar stingy pain happened across her face. She couldn't help the tear that let slip.

"Get cleaned up, we have a flight," Jesse said with a peppy voice like nothing had happened.

As soon as he was out of the room Beca went to the bathroom and locked the door. She teared up at the sight. Her face was black and blue and small cuts were over her face. She lifted up her shirt and saw the bruise that was forming. Beca reached down and winced as she checked to see if anything was broken, thankfully nothing was. Beca looked at herself and wiped away the tears, refusing to appear weak in front of him. She knew only more pain and suffering would come but she told herself that she had to keep hold of that hope or else he would win. But, she refused to have a psycho freak like him win.

* * *

Chloe crawled into Beca's empty bed sniffling, she clung to the pillow that still smelt like Beca and started crying again.

Aubrey walked over to her, she had walked with her not wanting her to walk or be alone. Aubrey crawled in the bed with her like she did many times to comfort her best friend. Chloe curled into her as she cried. Aubrey held her best friend tightly, wishing she knew what to say.

"I…I didn't even get to argue with her over baby names, or with who the godmother is," Chloe sniffled. Aubrey wiped her tear stained cheek.

"Why…why would you need to do that? Did Tom get you pregnant?" Aubrey asked alarmed. Chloe shook her head.

"Beca is…different. A good different. She is intersex and I got pregnant. We were going to tell the Bellas after we told her family," Chloe explained. Aubrey untensed and sighed.

"You'll still get to do that. They are going to get her back in no time," Aubrey assured her. "Besides, I was just starting to like the midget," Aubrey admitted trying to lighten the mood. Chloe chuckled through her tears and nodded.

"I know," Chloe whispered.

"They will find her Chlo, I just know it," Aubrey said.

"I know," Chloe sniffled. "I'm just worried about when," Chloe admitted. Aubrey didn't know what to say so she stroked her hair and held her best friend.

"I almost forgot, can you open the side table," Chloe sniffled sitting up. Aubrey nodded and reached over, pausing to smile at the picture of Christmas break of Chloe and Beca. Aubrey opened the drawer and saw a letter addressed to Chloe and also a small flash drive that said Chloe S.

"What's the flash drive marked Chloe S?" Aubrey asked sitting up against the headboard with the letter. Chloe chuckled.

"That is our sex tape, I actually made it during the holidays without Beca knowing and when I gave it to her she loved it," Chloe chuckled with a sad smile. "Wanna watch it?" Chloe teased.

"No thanks," Aubrey grimaced. "However, if you ask Stacie I honestly don't know what her response would be," Aubrey said half joking. Chloe laughed lightly at that then looked at the letter.

"Can you read it?" Chloe asked softly. Aubrey looked at her lifelong friend and nodded.

"Of course," Aubrey whispered opening the envelope and taking the letter out.

"Dear Chlo, I have written this letter a thousand times for our six-month anniversary and no words seem to describe how I feel about you. But I can try my best. You are my sunshine on a cloudy day, you are my gift from God, and you are my everything, these are only a few sayings that come close to describing how I feel. I keep dreaming of our future together, of a picket fence and our child playing outside, my Ma getting on our nervous about how to raise a baby and…" Aubrey blushed and licked her lips.

"And the baby interrupting our sex lives but she, or he, will look like the perfect mix of us and we will have to forgive her. We both know this baby is going to be a girl," Aubrey said with a smile. Chloe was smiling and laying on the pillow, reaching over where one of Becas shirts was and held it, breathing in her calming scent. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens that you are my family and I love you so much. I know without a doubt when I ask you to marry me that you will say yes but I will still be nervous as hell. I can't wait for that day and I can't wait for us to be a family. Love, the love of your life," Aubrey finished, when she looked over at Chloe she was cuddled up to Becas shirt and fast asleep.

"You better come back alive midget," Aubrey said softly as she pulled the blanket over Chloe and stayed with her.

* * *

Beca woke up foggy, Jesse had been given her sedatives for…well she didn't really know how long it had been. At first it was for the flight but then she always was back talking him and fighting him trying to get away from him so he continued drugging her. If she were being honest with herself all she could really remember was that day in the room and after that it was blurry and filled with pain.

She took a deep breath and got up, leaning heavily against the wall and looked around. It was a bare bedroom with some of the wallpaper falling off, it looked like a shitty hotel in a bad part of town. She looked for a phone and saw that the landline was cut, she knew Jesse probably did it. Beca shifted which caused her stumble outside to the ledge, she looked around and frowned seeing that they were on the top floor, it answered the question on why she wasn't tied up because there was only one way out and that was down.

"You like it?" Jesse asked coming up behind her. Beca jumped slightly not even registering he was there in the room. She looked back at the ground, part of her wanted to jump and end this nightmare. Hell, she was beyond tempted to do it. But she knew she couldn't, Rizzoli's fight their way out and don't give up.

"Where are we?" Beca asked softly, she could barely keep her eyes open but felt stronger. She figured her body was adjusting to the drugs in her system.

"Paris of course, I knew you wanted to be here," Jesse said with a smile. Beca's mind instantly went to Chloe, this is where she was going to propose to her.

"How long have we been here?" Beca asked.

"Almost two months, if you are good and don't make me hit you then we can go out soon," Jesse said.

"Go fuck yourself," Beca said weakly tearing up, this was where her and Chloe were supposed to be.

"What was that?" Jesse asked not hearing her.

"I said that would be great," Beca whispered.

"Good, because after we go out. We are making love, I've waited long enough," Jesse said leaving her to go out and do whatever he did. Beca fell onto the chair outside and chuckled.

"You are in for such a surprise," Beca said falling asleep.

 **So, tell me what you think. leave a review. I'm still trying to come up with how I want this to end. Like, should I have Chloe save the day? Should something tragic happen? Should Jane save the day and Chloe stay back in safety? Should Beca lose her memory? Honestly I have no idea which direction I want to take this. There are so many options!**

 **There is going to be a guest star in the next chapter from a very popular crime tv series, I bet you aca-awesome people can guess who. First one to guess correctly I'll message and they can ask me any question they want about the story and I will totally tell you the truth. Even if you want to know how it ends! I think this will be fun.**


End file.
